There is a Time
by Syvania
Summary: Signi met the king once, when he came to see Lord Dain in the Iron Hills, and she was not impressed. Three years later, Signi and her sister, Lifa, are sent to Erebor to live with their cousin Gloin. Can Signi and Thorin overcome their initial first impressions, or will her time in Erebor prove that Thorin Oakenshield is the blind fool she believed him to be? Post-BOFA/AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my little daydream of life in Erebor. This story is set after Battle of Five Armies and everyone lives. I was inspired to write this after thinking that Thorin reminded me of Mr. Darcy, hence the Pride and Prejudice quotes. This a romance, but there is still a bit of action/political drama in the story. I have no Beta reader for this story, so please excuse any mistakes, punctuation errors, etc... I LOVE reviews, so please feel free to give reviews. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."<em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>Signi met the King once, just a few years prior, when he came to see Lord Dain in the Iron hills, and she was not impressed. Of course, he was not the King yet, just a blacksmith with an overly proud stance and a perfected glare.<p>

Dain had celebrated, the drunken fool he was wont to be, and insisted that they throw a party to welcome Thorin Oakenshield in their company. Signi knew that Thorin did not want the reception. She had heard through the grapevine that he was there to persuade Dain to send a company of dwarves on a quest. But that didn't give him an excuse to spend the duration of the evening with his arms folded stiffly across his chest, scowling at the festivities arranged just for him.

The party was Dain's usual variety with rowdy dwarves emptying the larders, draining the cellars, and dancing until dawn broke over the mountain tops. Signi was there with her older sister, Lifa (Baila and Elin still too young for such social gatherings) and they were anxious to meet the famous King under the Mountain face to face. Rumors had meandered their way through Dain's staff that Thorin was a handsome dwarf and all of the unmarried dwarrowdams of the Iron Hills were eager to verify that fact.

Signi conceded later that night at Lifa's insistence that Thorin was an overall handsome dwarf, but his stoicism and general unpleasant disposition lessened his attractiveness a great degree. Lifa supposed that she could overcome her initial impression if he managed to reclaim Erebor and all of its gold. Signi told her sister that she was a fool.

It wasn't for lack of trying on Signi's part. Before the party, she allowed Lifa to sheath her in her most beautiful deep violet gown and braided her hair in a complicated series of braids. She behaved pleasantly for once and put away her usual sharp tongue when Dain dragged the girls over to meet Thorin. Dain was a close friend of their father's and was often on the receiving end of Signi's quick wit and harsh criticisms. Despite their well-mannered greeting and attempt at small talk, the girls were not able to get more than a slight incline of his head in response. Later that evening, after Dain made several attempts to get Thorin to dance with one of the sisters, Signi had the misfortune of hearing the king snarl ", I am not here for distraction by foolish girls."

Foolish indeed! The king was blind if he considered Signi as part of that crowd. Angered by Thorin's insult, Signi spent the rest of the evening in the cellars, writing insults of her own in the dirt floor, scratching them out, and then writing new ones as she stewed. In retrospect, she was being childish. But three years later, as she packed her bags for Erebor, Signi kept thinking about the time she met the King and decided that parties were stupid, and dwarves were pigs, and most of all, Thorin Oakenshield was a blind fool.

* * *

><p>Anticipation burned in Signi's belly as the carriage she and Lifa shared slowly snaked around the city of Dale and the great gates of Erebor came into view. Their journey from the Iron Hills had been a long one, but seeing their destination ahead of them did not give her same sense of relief and excitement as it did her sister. As she watched one of the guardsmen ride ahead to notify their host of their arrival, Signi pulled her hood over her face to hide her frown from others in the company.<p>

"Who do you think will great us?" squealed Lifa beside her. For every argument that Signi had made to their mother against travelling to Erebor, Lifa had countered with a reason why the both of them should go: namely all of the potential suitors now residing under the tutelage of King Thorin with newly acquired wealth. "I bet it will be the princes. Or maybe the King himself!"

Signi snorted and rolled her eyes at her sister. "You forget that we are nobodies here, Lifa. Besides, the king doesn't have time for 'foolish girls'." Three years later, his comment to Dain Ironfoot still angered her.

"Mahal, Signi! You need to let that go!" snapped Lifa, reaching over and yanking her sister's hood off. "In case you don't remember, he was about to go on an impossible and nearly fatal quest. I wouldn't have time for us if I were him either."

Scowling, Signi sunk further into her seat. She wanted nothing more than to turn around at the gates of Erebor and head back to the Iron Hills. There she was surrounded by the people she loved, the beautiful rolling landscape, and general good cheer and company. Besides, Dain's own son promised to marry her if she reached 100 and had no prospects.

When their carriage finally arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a small company of dwarves followed by more than enough guards to carry their belongings. She was secretly pleased to note that the king and princes did not make an appearance.

"Welcome!" shouted their host, Gloin, at the horses clattered to a stop. "Welcome to Erebor." Gloin was a distant relative through their mother's side, their one small claim to the house of Durin, and he had agreed to take the girls into his care at Erebor. No doubt, their mother had tasked him with the duty of securing husbands for the girls, and Signi wondered how seriously he would take that role.

Gloin continued introducing the dwarves he brought with them as the girls climbed out of the carraige. Beside him was his red-haired son, Gimli, who would be inheriting their family's estate when their father passed as the girls had no brothers. He seemed to be a nice lad, just a little younger than Signi, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Behind him was an old dwarf with a gray beard and an ear trumpet. He was introduced as Gloin's brother, Oin. On his left stood and large balding dwarf with muscular arms and a ferocious looking scowl. He made his own no-nonsense introduction as Dwalin. Signi instantly decided that she liked him. The last dwarf was Dwalin's brother, Balin. He was old, with a long gray beard, but he was friendly and gave the ladies a warm greeting and invitation to dinner after they had some rest.

Overall, their reception was a good one. Signi felt some of her tension fade as she stepped into the halls of Erebor with Gimli by her side, Lifa just ahead of her on Balin's arm.

Signi could not deny the beauty of Erebor as she was escorted to her new living quarters within Gloin's halls, but she was acutely aware that he wasn't in the Iron Hill's anymore. The rough stone floors, low ceilings, and roaring fires of her previous home were nothing compared to vast halls of Erebor that opened up to layers upon layers of open passages. Plush furs and mounted heads of the animals he hunted had adorned the walls of Dain Ironfoot's home. But in Erebor, the sheer amount of gold inlaid in the walks and coursing through the walls in thick veins was enough to take her breath away. This was the sort of home that Lifa dreamed of: rich, decadent, and cold. In contrast, Signi felt the distaste crawling beneath her very skin as she looked down into the abyss and shuttered.

* * *

><p>Signi scowled at her reflection in the mirror as she attempted to tuck one of the thin braids hanging beside her face behind her ear. She was adamant when she told Lifa that she could dress herself for dinner, but her older sister dominated her and wrestled her into a constricting gown and overly elaborate hair style. The girls had not expected a big to-do for their first dinner, but Gloin assured them just before they retired to their rooms for rest that king and princes would certainly be making an appearance at their dinner as they did every night. Lifa had been beside herself in excitement, but Signi felt dread rising in her throat.<p>

The gown Lifa insisted she wear was a bold red, tight around the torso, and too low cut for her modesty. Signi's hair was fashioned in a series of small, interlocking braids and allowed to hang down her back in brown waves. Her reflection was so strange that Signi barely recognized the girl standing before her.

"Quit picking at it," said Lifa as she entered the room and spied Signi pulling at her braids. "You will leave my masterpiece intact throughout the evening. "

Rolling her eyes, Signi peered at Lifa's reflection in the mirror. Lifa was a truly beautiful dwarrowdam. She was very short and plump, with a full bosom, a narrow waist, and rounded hips. Her copper hair formed perfect curls past her waist and she had the neatest mustache to compliment her blue eyes. She was dressed for dinner in a pale blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. It was unfair really that Signi's sisters had all been graced with such good looks and manners. Lifa was definitely her mother's favorite of the four.

Signi on the other hand favored her father in appearance and temperament. He was far more patient than she, but Signi had mastered the art of cleverly disguised insults under her father's tutelage. Signi gained her height from him, surpassing her mother and sisters by several inches, and her lean stature usually led others to believe that she was underfed. With her wide brown eyes, pointed nose, and plain brown hair, Signi's mother often said she looked like a mouse with gangly arms and knobby knees. Additionally, as most dwarrowdams had at least the scarcest trace of a beard forming over their chin, Signi was unfortunately cursed with a smooth face. It was an odd combination that did not strike new company as initially beautiful, but slowly grew on them over time.

Sensing her sister's inner turmoil, Lifa joined her in the mirror, wrapping an arm around her waist, and leaning her head on Signi's shoulder.

"You're going to be fine," she said softly. "You have never had trouble talking to strangers before. This will be no different."

Signi cast her sister a worried glance. "I just don't want to mess things up. Mama will never forgive me if I get us sent back to the Iron Hills on our first night here."

Lifa laughed. "You won't mess things up…at least not that badly. They would give us at least another night or two," she teased. Seeing Signi's eyes widen in fear, she quickly added," Besides, Papa would take your side in an instant."

Sighing, Signi gave herself one more quick assessment in the mirror. Knowing that there was no way to get out of it now, she allowed Lifa to link her arm and drag her out into the hall.

The dining hall that Gloin led them to was part of the royal family's private chambers. There was another dining hall in the lower levels where the rest of Erebor ate, but the King preferred dining with his small company of advisors. Gloin served as the master of coin in Erebor, giving him a place amongst Thorin's dinner party, and his family was welcome as well.

"The boys are looking forward to meeting the two of you," Gloin said, "It isn't often we have the opportunity to dine with a good-looking lass, much less two," he added with a wink. Beside him, he wife feigned insult and smacked the back of his head.

Inside, the dwarves were enjoying their meal full tilt with loud laughter and a keg of ale already flowing free. Signi quickly realized that apart from Gloin's wife, she and Lifa were the only females present.

Gloin lead the ladies to the end of the table furthest from the head seat where the King would sit when he arrived. Thankful, for her distance from him, Signi turned her attention on the dwarves in front of her. Her cousin Gimli sat directly across from her. Beside him was a young dark haired dwarf who introduced himself as Kili. Putting an arm around the blonde dwarf beside him, Kili introduced him as his brother Fili. Signi instantly recognized these two to be the young princes. Casting a glance at her sister, she took her red face to mean that Lifa recognized their names as well.

Moments after sitting down, plates of food and mugs of ale were brought to the girls by two other members of the company who introduced themselves as Bombur and Bofur. Thanking them for the food, the sisters tucked in. It had been a long time since breakfast and the girls were starving. Gimli, Kili, and Fili watched them intently as they ate, making Signi feel increasingly awkward. Brushing her mouth once more with a napkin lest she had something stuck on her face, Signi met Kili's eye and arched an eyebrow at his grin.

"Out with it," she sighed, throwing her napkin on the table. "What is so amusing?"

"You are young ladies," he said, his grin growing wider.

"Well spotted," she said scathingly. Beside her, Lifa's face reddened even more.

"We rarely get the chance to dine with dwarrowdams that aren't our mother," said Fili politely, his eyes trained on Lifa's shy expression.

"Ah, that makes sense," nodded Signi, smirking when she saw the boys visibly relax. "Well let me give you some advice. Don't stare at the ladies you are dining with as though you have seen the all of the gold in Middle Earth in one go. It is unsettling"

Beside Lifa, Gloin roared with laughter. "I would heed her advice, lads!"

All three of them looked adequately chastised.

Hesitantly, Fili attempted to engage the sisters in conversation. "How was your trip from the Iron Hills," he asked Lifa directly.

Signi watched her sister respond with a wide-eyed stare. When it became apparent that she could not answer, Signi intervened.

"The trip was far too long being stuck in the carriage," she said, kicking her sister under the table. "We were much relieved to arrive."

"You didn't like riding in the carriage?" questioned Kili with surprise.

Signi rolled her eyes. It seemed that he was laboring under the impression that she was one of those dainty dwarrowdams that didn't dare set foot outside. "Mahal, no. I wanted to ride my own pony, but my mother made sure that didn't happen."

"Yes, Signi prefers the great outdoors to the safety of a carriage," Lifa said, having recovered from her momentary muteness.

"A carriage will not protect you when orcs attack," Signi said darkly. It annoyed her to no end that Lifa chose to ignore the dangers of the wild. Lifa was convinced that since King Thorin had slayed Azog, the orcs were hiding in their fortress, unable to leave without their great white leader.

Before Lifa could retort, the hall silenced and all of the dwarves turned toward a door that opened into the King's private chambers. Thorin entered the hall, flanked by Balin and Dwalin. He was truly a sight to behold, tall and imposing for a dwarf, dressed from head to toe in a fine embellished tunic and a thick fur cloak. Despite his lack of crown, Thorin was undeniably king. He stood before the crowd for a moment, his eyes scanning over the dwarves present. Signi's breath caught when she saw his eyes land on her. Turning briefly to comment to Balin, he made his way to where the girls sat. Standing behind Fili and Kili, he clapped the dwarves good-naturedly on the shoulders.

"I see you have acquainted yourselves with our guest." he said to nephews. If Signi hadn't known better, she would have thought his voice had taken a teasing tone.

Beside her, Lifa quickly stood before the King, reminding Signi of her place. Instantly, she too stood and attempted to give him a curtsey.

Raising his hand, Thorin stopped the girls. "That is not necessary. We are amongst friends," he said simply. Lifa bowed her head and smiled politely, but Signi met his gazed with a furrowed brow.

"Welcome to Erebor," He continued. " I hope you find your new home well." Without waiting for a reply, he moved to the head of the table and took a seat.

"That went well," breathed Lifa with a soft smile.

Signi frowned. It didn't make sense. This king was not the man she had met before. Had he truly changed that much since taking Erebor? Or was this just one side of the multi-faceted king?

Dinner and conversation soon drew Signi away from her thoughts. Kili and Gimli immediately captured her attention with stories of their travels and dramatic tales of slaying orcs. Signi knew that Gimli had been too young to travel with Thorin on his quest, so she wondered how many of his stories were fabricated. Fili, on the other hand, ignored the dwarves and had instead engaged Lifa in a discussion about the Iron Hills, listening with a soft smile when she described her love of riding through the woods on her little highland pony.

Signi was pleased that the dwarves of Erebor seemed to be of the same stock as those from the Iron Hills: loud and welcoming. After a few rounds of ale many of the dwarves began singing a chorus of drinking songs. She didn't know the words to all of them herself, but that didn't stop Signi from joining them in singing with gusto.

Occasionally, her eyes wandered to the head of the table to where the king sat and she pondered this very different introduction and wondered if he remembered meeting them at Dain's party three years before. The third time that her gazed turned upon the king, she was shocked to see him staring back at her. With a small smile and a nod, Thorin turned his attention once more to Dwalin beside him. Blushing, Signi turned back to the other dwarves who were clapping as Bofur danced on the table.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Signi rose at her usual time just before the sun cracked the horizon. She had always been an early riser, preferring to take a walk in the first light before breakfast. Lifa, on the other hand, continued to snore in her bed across the room. Since Fili and Kili had promised to give them a tour of Erebor, Signi wondered if she ought to wake Lifa before she left. Mahal knows how long Lifa would fret over her hair. But Signi decided against it when she remembered how many pints of ale her sister drank the night before. It would not do well to invoke Lifa's wrath before she was to spend the day with a <em>prince<em>.

Dressing quickly in her preferred dark green linen gown and brown boots, Signi braided her hair in a thick plait and wrapped it around her head. It was a simple effortless style that allowed her to move freely and not be bothered with her hair or other adornments getting in the way. Silently, she slipped out of her room, thankful that she and Lifa were given a room that exited into the main hall as well as Gloin's sitting room.

It was quiet in the halls without the usual crowds of dwarves roaming the mountain at this early hour. Deciding that it wasn't wise to go outside until she had a proper tour of the mountain, Signi heeded her stomach's growling and headed to the main dining hall.

The room was half full as the first shift miners finished their breakfast and the third shift came in to sup. Signi liked this crowd of rough dwarves. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of the miners back home finishing their breakfasts before heading out to the open pit iron mines. Scanning the crowd for any familiar faces, she saw Balin and Dwalin sitting alone in conversation at the furthest table. Grabbing some toast and coffee from the main table, Signi made her way over to the king's advisors.

Balin saw her first as she approached, his face lighting up with a smile. "Come, lass, join us," he said warmly motioning to the seat beside Dwalin.

Giving them a thankful nod, she took a seat.

"What are you doing up and about this early?" asked Dwalin. "After that party last night, I'd have thought you'd have had a bit of a lie in this morning."

Signi chuckled in response. "One would expect that. Lifa is certainly sleeping away her ale. But I have always been an early riser. It doesn't matter how late I stay up, I can't sleep past dawn."

"Aye, you and us alike," said Balin as he lit his pipe. "Thorin never could sleep late either, not even as a dwarfling. The other lads I am afraid don't wake until you hit them over the head."

Signi's lips twitched as she tried to picture Thorin as a child. "Was the King such a serious dwarfling?" she asked. Immediately she blushed when she realized the inappropriateness of her question. She had the worst habit of speaking without thinking.

Beside her Dwalin was failing to choke back a laugh. "Oh yes," he said. "Thorin never spared a smile if he could help it."

"Some things never change, "she said, smirking as she spoke.

"So what is there for a young lady to do in Erebor? The princes have offered to give Lifa and I a tour, but that is not for several hours. "

The brothers both furrowed their brows as they considered what to suggest. "Lady Dis might like some company," said Balin, "But it would be better for her to call upon you."

Signi tried to keep her expression neutral on the subject, but she could tell by Dwalin's chuckle that she failed. Lady Dis was the king's sister and mother to the two princes. Although she was surely a very pleasant lady, Signi did not find the prospect of spending half a day with needlework and small talk appealing.

"Not a knitting kind of girl I take it," said Dwalin.

Signi shook her head. "I am afraid not. With three sisters at home that are just like my mother, I ended up taking after my father in interests and looks."

"Nothing wrong with that, lass," said Balin.

Suddenly, Dwalin got a big grin on his face. "How d'ya feel about watching our boys practice a bit? I am heading down to the training grounds to help Gimli break in his new axe."

Balin shook his head and muttered something about it not being wise to take a maid down there, but Signi nodded enthusiastically in response.

"That sounds perfect!"

The training arena was several floors below the living quarters, but not quite as low as the treasure hall and smelting rooms. Ten sparring rings had been constructed to allow several dwarves to practice at once. Dain had mentioned that Thorin was building a massive army to defend Erebor, but Signi was still surprised to see the sheer magnitude of the arena.

Signi noticed with a faint blush that all eyes were trained on her as she walked between Dwalin and Balin to the last ring. She guessed that females didn't make it down to the arena often.

"Are there no dwarrowdams in the king's army?" she asked Balin. Dain always allowed for female warriors saying that anyone who could swing an axe could fight for him.

"No, we haven't reached that point yet," answered Balin. "We have so few lasses in Erebor that Thorin doesn't want to take a chance at losing any."

Containing an eye roll, Signi inwardly simmered at Balin's words. The king _doesn't want to take a chance at losing any_, as though dwarrowdams were a possession, something to hide deep in the mountain. The dwarrowdams of the Iron Hills were of stouter stock compared to those of the former Erebor, but Signi would have expected Thorin to make some necessary changes seeing how the mountain's security was still delicate and battle ready dwarves were scarce.

Inside the ring, Dwalin faced Gimli with maniacal gleam in his eye. Many lads in Thorin's new army were stricken with fear when they sparred with their captain, but Gimil hunkered down with his axe in position and a cocky smirk on his face.

The fight was fierce and there were numerous times that Gimli nearly lost his hold against Dwalin. Signi protested to Balin that is wasn't a fair fight: Dwalin towered over Gimli and surpassed him with over one hundred years of experience. But every time Signi doubted her cousin, he rallied with a vicious roar and swung his axe once more. Dwalin finally stumbled, catching himself on one knee, and Signi held her breath. Gimli's smirk returned and he raised his axe with flourish. Suddenly, Dwalin swung from the ground, the handle of his axe catching Gimli behind the knee which dropped him to the floor. Gimli lay still for a moment waiting for the air to return to his lungs until a loud chuckle erupted from his mouth. Signi and the other dwarves joined in as Dwalin helped him up.

"That was a good fight, Lad," Dwalin laughed, clapping Gimli on the back.

Gimli beamed with pride.

Signi noticed that the crowd that had gathered to watch them was moving to another ring in the area. Curious, she followed with Balin close behind her.

In the center of the ring was Thorin sparring with both of his nephews simultaneously. The fight was in full swing with all three dwarves oblivious to the gathering crowd. Thorin was not going easy on the boys by any means, his sword flashing as he blocked blows coming from both his left and right. Signi felt her cheeks redden when she noticed that the king was dressed in a plain tunic and trousers, the fabric clinging wetly to his sweaty, muscular torso. Fili and Kili were dressed in a similar fashion, but Signi found that she couldn't draw her eyes from Thorin as he moved. It was impressive that he was nearing 200 years old and yet he moved as well and with the same strength as his much younger nephews.

"Mahal, he seems to be in a mood," muttered Balin beside her. Signi could only assume that he was referring Thorin as he sliced his blade through the air with a frustrated growl, nearly dropping Fili to the ground.

Kili turned and parried a blow from Thorin, catching sight of Signi in the process. Kili grinned at her and Signi gave him a small wave in response, not wanting to distract him from his fight. Suddenly, he winced in pain as Thorin's sword came down on his arm, slicing through his tunic. Gasping in surprise, he grabbed his arm to try and stem the blood flowing freely down his sleeve and dripping onto the floor.

"What was that for?!" shouted Fili, sheathing his sword and running to his brother's aid.

"He was distracted," spat Thorin. "You will get worse than that in battle if you let your concentration wander to maids."

Sheathing his sword as well, Thorin climbed out of the ring and pushed his way through the crowd. Pausing in front of Balin, the king made no indication that he noticed Signi as well.

"This is no place for ladies," he growled, giving Balin an icy glare. Motioning for Dwalin to follow, Thorin stomped out of the training arena.

"Don't mind him," said Balin gently, taking Signi's hand in his own. "Thorin can be a bear in the mornings, but he means well.

Signi smiled in response. She didn't want Balin to know that inside she was seething. Any thoughts she had to Thorin's polite welcome the night before were replaced by sheer anger that nothing had changed in the three years since she last met him. In the king's mind, Signi and her sister were little girls who would drive his nephews to distraction. Making her way back to her room, Signi vowed to prove Thorin wrong even if it meant getting thrown out of Erebor.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."__―__Jane Austen__, __Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>Signi was quiet through lunch, picking at her food as Lifa prattled on about how nervous she was to be spending the afternoon with Kili and Fili. She considered telling Lifa about watching the dwarves sparring that morning, but decided against it when the thought of Thorin's actions bought a fresh wave of anger bristling through her.<p>

Instead, she turned her thoughts to her sister.

"I wonder if they will be having a party for the new spring. I can't imagine the King dancing at one, but the princes surely would," Lifa giggled, oblivious to Signi's eye roll.

Lifa was not the simpering type of girl, although she was certainly behaving that way since arriving in Erebor. Prior to the big move, Lifa's only thoughts on marriage were a distant goal to fulfill her mother's wishes. In the Iron Hills, worthy suitors in their position were few and far between. Most dwarves worked as iron miners or soldiers in Dain's army. They were humble dwarves with crude manners and menial incomes, but they were honest and hard-working, earning any respect they garnered. These were the type of dwarves that Signi preferred. But Lifa was taught to be a proper lady and told from birth that she would marry well into one of the dwarf kingdoms, perhaps a wealthy merchant or lesser noble. Never did she expect to meet the Durin princes of Erebor, much less spend an afternoon with them.

After lunch, the girls met Fili and Kili just inside the main entrance into the mountain. The princes were waiting on them to arrive, Fil standing tall in the light that shone through the open doors. He was certainly growing into his role as heir, but no amount of serious frowns, much like his uncle's, could eliminate the mischievous glint in his eye. Kili stood across from him, leaning against the massive door frame. He did nothing to hide his thoughts, his face open and free, as he laughed at a comment from his brother.

Greeting the boys by the gate, Signi took a moment to breathe the fresh air of spring that flowed into the hall, snaking deep into the mountain. It had been less than twenty-four hours since the girls arrived and yet Signi felt as though she had been locked indoors for a week or more.

There was a brief argument of where to begin the tour. Kili wanted to take the girls down to the lake, which Signi wholeheartedly agreed with, but Fili used his age and favor to override his brother. So the girls were taken first to the Gallery of Kings.

The hall was massive, the largest that Signi had ever seen, with a great golden floor, banners of the House of Durin, and giant stone effigies of past kings.

"Durin, Thrain I, Thorin I, Thror, Thrain II…" Signi muttered as she walked past each one, marveling over the clear resemblance in each face, resemblance that could be seen in Fili and Kili as well. Pausing after the final statue, she looked at where the new one was to be built.

"Have they not started building a statue for King Thorin?"

Kili and Fili shared a look before answering. "Thorin does not want one," Fili said.

"He says that there will be time for such nonsense when he is dead," added Kili. "It is Erebor and Dale that need to be rebuilt, not his pride."

Immediately, Signi felt a surge of guilt. She had been so angry at his behavior in the morning that she forgot that he had an entire kingdom to rebuild as well as run. Of course he would be worried about distraction with the weight of Erebor resting on his shoulders. That didn't excuse his behavior, but it certainly made Signi think.

The addition of Dale in his list of responsibilities was a surprise, but it was a pleasant one.

"Will you build one for him when he passes?" Lifa asked.

Fili nodded. "Yes, there is no king more deserving."

The group stood silently for a few moments more, surveying the blank space before them. Signi tried to picture what a statue of Thorin would look like. No doubt, Signi humored, they would carve his infamous glare into the stone.

Kili finally broke the silence, directing the girls' attention the layer of gold that remained on the floor. He and Fili were not there when Thorin released the mold of Durin too soon, the molten gold still too soft to maintain its shape, but they recounted the tale as they heard it from Ori, Dori , and even Thorin himself. The plan had worked, for a moment, and Smaug was buried in the very gold he craved. But it did not last, and the dragon had stormed out of the mountain in glittering rage, showering the lake with gold as he flew to end Lake Town. The gold left behind smoothed and cooled, and Thorin decided to leave it as a reminder of the serpent's greed.

After, the Gallery of Kings, Fili and Kili led the girls through the mountain, showing them wide balconies, hidden alcoves, and marketplace that would be positively bustling when Erebor was full again. Signi noted that they were not shown any of the lower levels which included the armory, training arena, and forges, but she decided not to push her luck. She had angered the king enough for one day.

The tour was over much too soon, but Fili had other responsibilities to attend to. Signi and Kili trailed behind Lifa and Fili, who were walking arm in arm, as they made the way back to Gloin's quarters, each glaring at their respective sibling before them.

"I can't believe Uncle is accusing me of distraction," Kili muttered, scowling at the back of Fili's head.

Signi groaned, remembering that Kili had taken the brunt of Thorin's anger earlier that morning. "I am so sorry about that," she said, reaching for his bandaged arm to inspect it. "I did not mean for you to get injured."

Kili pulled his arm back, yanking his sleeve over the bandage. "No, it's not your fault. Uncle is still angry at me for… well, let's just say I got… distracted on our journey and he hasn't forgiven me."

Signi rolled her eyes, but did not respond. Complaining about the King to his nephew on her second day there probably wasn't wise.

Instead, she decided to change the subject to something that would not get her in trouble.

"I heard Gloin say that they are reopening the mint in the next few days. Are they also reopening the forges?"

Kili shrugged, laughing when he noticed Signi's annoyance. "I have no idea. That stuff doesn't interest me."

Signi narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You are a prince and you have no idea what is going on in the kingdom?"

For a moment, Kili looked genuinely chastised, running his fingers over the House of Durin insignia on his belt. "Fili is the one who will be king, not me. And of course that all depends on whether or not Thorin manages to produce a new heir." He halted suddenly, groaning when he realized what he just said.

Signi gasped, casting a furtive glance at Fili and her sister. "Is the king to be married?" she asked, blushing when she heard the uptight tone her voice had taken.

Kili did not seem to notice, shaking his head in response. "Not that I know of, but I wouldn't be surprised if it happens soon. I heard Balin talking about a lady from the Blue Mountains that would be a good choice for a wife. Apparently dwarrowdams from the seven kingdoms have taken an interest in Thorin since he has regained his wealth."

Signi snorted. Of course he would be quite the catch now. Gold seems to make any unpleasant disposition bearable.

"I imagine you and your brother also have flocks of dwarrowdams taking an interest," she teased.

Kili's scowl answered her question. "Those dwarrowdams are not my type. And my brother has never been interested in taking a wife."

Quirking an eyebrow, Signi turned her attention to the couple walking ahead.

"Well, he has never been interested until now."

* * *

><p>Thorin sat on his throne, his crown discarded on his lap as he massaged his aching temples. The day had been a trying one from the moment he woke up. Dwalin returned to the training arena that morning after briefing Thorin on news of orcs moving up from the south. It was a small pack, but it was a pack of orcs nonetheless. Ravens had been running reconnaissance since their victory at the Battle of Five Armies, but it was time that true scouts were in the field if their numbers allowed for it. Soldiers were still scarce in Erebor despite the steady stream of dwarves moving into the mountain over the last two years. Thorin tried working with the men of Dale and the Mirkwood elves to keep the orcs at bay, but Dale was still too weak and the elves refused to leave their forest.<p>

Gloin had also updated Thorin about the treasure stores below, assuring him that there was still more than enough gold to keep the mountain running. The mines had been reopened just a few weeks before, now that reconstruction of the lower levels was complete, and Gloin thought it best to reopen the mint within the next few days. Thorin hated these conversations because the mere mention of gold sent greed curling through his chest like a mighty serpent. Gritting his teeth to bolster his strength, Thorin quickly agreed to Gloin's suggestions so that they might move to other subjects.

Next was Balin's turn to discuss with him any communications they had neighboring kingdoms and other Dwarf strongholds. They spoke briefly about Bard, the new Lord of Dale. As much as Thorin detested the man, he held a great deal of respect for the dragon slayer. So few people could wear leadership as well as the man did, especially when it was thrust upon them as it was that day when Smaug destroyed Lake Town. But Thorin found that Bard's humble pride made life increasingly difficult for the residents of Dale. He would not accept any gold Thorin offered that was not earned, which was a good and honest trait, but the people of Dale were suffering when they could have been flourishing. Balin did not think it wise to push the issue, but Thorin's guilt made him obsessed with seeing Dale reach its fullest potential as Erebor did.

The king scowled as Balin concluded his review of another failed negotiation with Bard, but was too weary to respond. Instead his thoughts trailed to the morning's events in the training arena.

"How is the girl," Thorin asked quietly.

Balin did not need to ask Thorin to specify. "She is fine. She did not seem too upset about this morning. I believe Fili and Kili are giving the girls a tour now."

Thorin nodded. It eased his worry that Signi was not upset about the incident in the training arena. He was overly harsh and he knew it. But the boys had to learn. There was so much at stake and he could not allow them to weaken now that Erebor's success depended on them.

But that did not stop the guilt from burning through him when he remembered Kili's pain and Fili's anger. Dis would be livid when she returned from the Blue Mountains.

"Thorin," said Balin, interrupting his thoughts. "The lass meant no harm."

The king sighed. "I know she didn't intend to distract Kili, but the arena is no place for dwarrowdams."

"She might not agree," Balin replied. "Dain has entire regiments of dwarrowdams. Signi grew up in the Iron Hills, and I believe that Dain let her have more liberties than she has here."

"Then she can return to the Iron Hills if she is so miserable here," snarled Thorin. He did not have the patience to entertain the girls when there was a kingdom to run. He did not know much about Signi, her family, or her connection to Dain, but he had heard rumors that Dain allowed the girl to order him around like a dwarfling, something that would not be happening in Erebor. It surprised him each and every time Dain spoke of her because his fondness for the girl was evident. On a few occasions, Thorin wondered if Dain's interest in the girl extended beyond the fatherly interest he claimed to have.

"Peace, Thorin," said Balin gently. "I am merely suggesting that we give the girl something useful to do. She is restless here and will not be content spending her days sewing with the ladies."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was quieter than it was the night before. All of the dwarves were engaged in conversation. Lifa laughed merrily as Fili, Kili, and Gimli each tried to outdo each other with stories of travels, their tall tales spinning out of control. Gloin and his wife joked with Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin, the dwarves arguing over who had the more important role in the mountain. Bofur and Ori were working on the lyrics for a new song while Bombur, Bifur, Dori, and Nori discussed future plans for their businesses in the marketplace below. Oin was seated in the center, happily joining conversations in random intervals, only hearing half of what the others were saying.<p>

Signi was late arriving to dinner (she had been watching the city of Dale from one of the balconies that the princes had shown her) and was forced to take the seat next to Balin who sat closest to the king at the head of the table. Thorin did not miss Signi's disappointed glance at her sister and the younger dwarves. As young as she was, it did not surprise him that she would be more interested in sitting with his nephews. But that did not stop the flash of irritation from coursing through him. _She can return to the Iron Hills if she is so miserable here._

Acknowledging her presence with a nod, Thorin turned away and feigned interest in Dwalin's retelling of his sparring session with Gimili. Balin said that she was not upset about his behavior, but Thorin wanted to gauge that for himself.

"Tell me, dear, after your tour today how do you find Erebor?" asked Balin after Signi got her plate.

Thorin continued to eat, not wanting to seem interested in their conversation, but it did not stop his eyes from straying to catch Signi's expression and her genuine smile before she answered.

"Erebor is lovely, far more beautiful than I ever imagined. I still can't believe I am here."

Balin chuckled. "Aye, I still can't believe it myself."

"Was it hard to come back?" asked Signi softly.

Thorin frowned to himself, not entirely sure what she was referring to. Why would it be difficult to go back to mountain of their forefathers? Perhaps she was talking about the loss of their kin, but Thorin found that equally strange. It was not pleasant remembering how their home was destroyed and their families killed, but at least they were now laid to rest in the dignified manner they deserved.

Balin sighed beside her, pushing his empty plate aside and puffing on his pipe for a moment before he answered. "Finding the door and stepping into Erebor for the first time, after so much time had passed, was the best moment in all my years. I shan't forget it until my dying day. But, yes, it was hard to come back. I was just a young lad when Smaug came, much younger than you and the boys" he gestured towards the princes at the end of the table. "We spent years wandering the wild before, working for men, until Thorin was able to make us a home in Ered Luin."

"Do you miss living there?" she asked softly.

"Aye, and Moria. We spent so many years with so little, earning our way just like anyone else. It seems unreal to be back in this mountain with its belly full of gold. I thank Mahal every day but I keep expecting to wake up from this dream."

Signi smiled and Thorin watched as she reached over the table and placed her hand on Balin's. "Mahal has blessed you many times over. So few kings have earned their crown, but yours did a thousand fold when he continued to provide for his people after all was lost."

"That he did. And now that he is your king as well, don't forget the honorable things he has done when he is in one of his boorish moods."

Thorin knew he was caught listening. Glaring at Balin's cheeky grin, he decided it was time to engage Signi in conversation.

"Your father is a good friend of Dain's, is he not?" Thorin asked.

Signi nodded. "Yes, he and Dain go back as far as the hills. Papa has been the record keeper since Nain, so he has always served Dain."

Thorin pondered this for a moment. In all his years, he had no memory of meeting this dwarf.

"Is your father one of Dain's warriors as well?"

Signi frowned slightly and shook her head. "I am afraid not. His health never allowed him to become a great warrior, but he has distinguished himself in other ways."

"Yes," said Balin, correctly reading Thorin's skeptical expression. "Your father is called Wordsmith, is he not? Mikel Wordsmith?"

Signi grinned. "Yes he is and he hates that nickname. Dain gave it to him after he wrote a rather fine contract with the elves living in the Blue Mountains which allowed him to get double the merchandise for half the cost and they delivered each shipment with no additional travel expenses or fees."

Thorin chuckled in surprise. Her father may not be a great warrior, but he certainly sounded useful to have around, much like Balin helped him. "Your father sounds like a good friend indeed."

Signi was saved from responding by Dwalin and Bofur rising to sing a song. The dwarves moved to stand before the large fireplace at the end of the hall, all eyes on the pair as Dwalin played his lute and Bofur sang.

_Far away on a hill to sunny mountain side  
>Many years ago we parted, my little Ruth and I<br>From the sunny mountain side_

_She clung to me and trembled when I told her we must part  
>She said, "Don't go my darling, it almost breaks my heart<br>To think of you, so far apart"_

_Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my clinch mountain home<br>Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my old mountain home<em>

_I fold my arms around her, leaned her head upon my breast  
>I told her I would wed her when I came back from the west<br>At my old clinch mountain home_

_In my hand I hold a picture of the old home far away  
>In the other one my sweetheart I'm thinking of today<br>On the sunny mountain side_

_Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my clinch mountain home<br>Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my old mountain home<em>

_My mother's old and feeble, my father's getting gray  
>I'm going back to Erebor and I expect to stay<br>At my old, clinch mountain home_

_Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my clinch mountain home<br>Carry me back to Lonely Mountain  
>Back to my old mountain home. *<em>

There were no dry eyes in the room when Bofur finished the song. Two years had passed since they reclaimed Erebor, but it still made the company, including Thorin, emotional.

Even Signi, Thorin noted, was smiling through tears as she clapped for the musicians.

"Do you sing any songs, lass?" asked Balin.

Signi nodded, her cheeks red. "Yes, we are quite fond of music back home."

"You will have to share a song with us," said Thorin, nodding toward the spot where Bofur and Dwalin had been standing before.

Signi gulped audibly, her eyes wide as she stared back at the king. "Of course, your majesty, b-b-but I can't…I-I-I don't have my lute! I am not that good, well I'm not that bad, but…"

Thorin could not hold back a smirk as he sensed her embarrassment. She was so flustered over the prospect of singing for them.

Raising a hand to stop her stammering, he said, "Maybe another time. Bring your lute to dinner one evening and share some songs from your home with us. As I recall, Dain is an old softie when it comes to love songs."

Signi's face was still red, but she nodded vigorously. "Aye, that he is," she agreed.

The rest of the evening was spent lounging in the king's hall, listening to various members of the company sing. Many of the dwarves were relaxed in their chairs, smoking their pipes as they listened.

Thorin spied his nephew, Fili, sitting beside Lifa on a bench, his arm braced behind her as they listened. He frowned slightly, but decided to let the lad have his fun for the evening. Scanning the crowd, he soon found Kili sitting on the other side of the fire with Gimli smoking his pipe. Signi was sandwiched between them, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her face in her palms. The three were so relaxed and Thorin felt a twinge of jealousy. Nobody was relaxed around him. Never in his life did he have the luxury of lounging with friends who were not afraid of angering him. Even Balin and Dwalin kept him at arms length.

Seeing that everyone in the hall was content and occupied, Thorin decided to take his leave. Silently he rose and headed towards the end of the hall. No one noticed that he was leaving, save Signi who caught his eye as he turned and gave him a small smile. Without a word, Thorin inclined his head in response and left the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>* Clinch Mountain Home – The Carter Family. I changed the lyrics slightly to fit the story, but credit goes to The Carter Family (I am terrible at writing lyrics). Dwarves love to sing and I love folk music, so it seemed natural to put it in the story. I do anticipate adding more songs to the story, but I will show some restraint and not post them in every chapter, lol. <strong>

**Thank you for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate all of the attention this story has received so far :)**

**As stated before, I don't have a beta reader for this story. I know my writing needs improvement (which is one of the reasons why I write fanfic), so I appreciate any ****constructive**** criticism. I do have a very busy job in the real world that eats up most of my time, so I am sure that my posts in the future will be inconsistent. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment."__―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>"Balin, has the King's mind changed on allowing me in the training arena?" Signi knew the answer to her question, but she remained hopeful.<p>

Balin shook his head sympathetically. "I am afraid not, lass."

"It's a right shame too," muttered Dwalin "I could use a few more warriors."

Signi knew he was teasing her, but that didn't stop her from beaming up at him.

Signi's days in Erebor had stretched into weeks and before she knew it nearly a month had passed since she arrived at the mountain with Lifa. There was a comforting routine in which Signi would divide her time between breakfasts with Dwalin and Balin, walks to the lake with the Kili and Gimli, and afternoon tea in her rooms with Lifa and Gloin's wife, Galen. Her days were less restless than they were when she first arrived, but thoughts of home continued to send a pang ringing through her chest.

"Do you still miss the Iron Hills," King Thorin had asked her at dinner the night before. Ever since her second dinner in Erebor, Signi found herself seated next to Balin, who was always at the King's side, on a nightly basis. Most nights she was simply late arriving to dinner and had to take the only available seat, but other nights, such as the previous one, it was the King's request that she sit so close by.

"Aye," she answered him, "I do miss the Iron Hills, although not as much as I once did."

Thorin stalled a response by taking a sip of wine, frowning slightly into his wineglass. "What do you miss the most?"

Signi considered this question carefully. There were many things she missed about the Iron Hills. She missed Dain and his good-natured teasing. She missed Thorin Stonehelm and their days spent hunting in the forest at the base of the fort. She missed her father and his quiet ways, always indulging his daughter in her wild schemes and chastising her when they went awry…

"I miss the library," she answered plainly, smiling when she caught the king's surprised expression.

She did not think further on her conversation with the king until breakfast the next morning.

"Nay, lass," said Balin, his blue eyes crinkled with a smile beneath his beard. "Thorin will be in his grave, I'm afraid, before dwarrowdams are allowed to march for Erebor."

The dwarf brothers laughed at her angry muttering.

"I do have some good news for you," Balin continued. "How would you like to see the library?"

Signi nearly choked on her coffee in surprise. Balin must have overheard her conversation with the king. "I did not think that the library is open to the public?" she questioned.

"I think we can make an exception." Signi did not miss the twinkle in his eye, nor the cheeky grin he shot his brother.

Signi felt her stomach leaping with excitement as Balin led the way to the library after they had finished breakfast. Arm in arm, the old dwarf took her down a series of paths until they reached the great double doors of the library, adjacent to those that led to the Gallery of Kings. The doors themselves towered above the pair and seemed to be made out of rich walnut with black marble slab inlays and golden runes.

"_By knowledge, life we gain. All other things to death pertain_*," Signi read, running her fingers lightly over the runes. "That is a beautiful line. Has the king seen this?" Immediately she blushed. Her mouth was running away with her, as it tended to do. It was no secret amongst the dwarf colonies that the dragon sickness nearly overcame Thorin in the days before the Battle of Five Armies, but it was still impertinent make such comments, even if she spoke in jest.

To her relief Balin chuckled as he shook his head. "Not near enough," he replied.

Reverently, Signi turned the bronze handle, holding her breath as she entered Erebor's great library. Upon entering, she was overwhelmed trying to take it all in at once. Dusty light shone through the skylights carved into the ceilings that sat several stories above. There seemed to be not one, but two mezzanines circling the great center of the hall. Shelves lined nearly every inch of exposed wall space, and thick leather-bound volumes were crammed tightly in the spaces between, nearly spilling out onto the black marble floor. The furniture of the room was made of same heavy walnut as the door, and Signi noted that it seemed to be made in the ornate curvature of Dale artisans rather than the blockish variety that dwarves preferred. A round stone fireplace sat in the center of the library – so that it might cast heat in all directions – its chimney inlaid with jade runes recounting the Song of Durin:

_The world was young, the mountains green,  
>No stain yet on the Moon was seen,<br>No words were laid on stream or stone  
>When Durin woke and walked alone.<br>He named the nameless hills and dells;_  
><em>He drank from yet untasted wells;<br>He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,  
>And saw a crown of stars appear,<br>As gems upon a silver thread,  
>Above the shadow of his head… **<em>

Signi's limbs were humming with excitement as she tried to take in everything at once. She had no idea where to start and soon found herself running her fingers over spines that displayed titles in Khuzdal, Elvish, and the common tongue.

"What do you think, lass?" asked Balin, bringing Signi back to the present. He grinned as he watched her move from shelf to shelf.

"It's incredible!" she said, beaming at him in return. "This library must be 50 … no 100 times the size of Dain's. Can I even read all of these books in a lifetime?"

"I can't say I have heard of anyone trying," laughed Balin. "Perhaps if you started now you can make some leeway."

Pulling a large book from the shelf, Signi settled herself on the nearest chair and opened the tome across her lap. "Thank you, Balin," she said, giving the old dwarf her most winning smile before turning her eyes to the pages below.

* * *

><p>Lifa sighed as she flopped back on the grass, ignoring the dampness seeping through her dress as she inhaled the rich scent of the earth mingled with the cold fishy scent of the lake before her. She was loath to admit it, but thoughts of the Iron Hills and the surrounding forests still pained her. Erebor and its dwarves were wonderful, far more wonderful that she ever dreamed, but she missed her home and her younger sisters.<p>

For the first time since arriving at Erebor, Lifa found herself without any company. Signi often wandered throughout the mountain searching for adventure or trouble, Lifa was sure, but the princes, particularly Fili, had been most dedicated to her occupation.

She smiled when she thought of Fili, her face warming and stomach turning flips. He was truly handsome with his blond locks and braided beard, but more importantly he was kind, loyal, and brave. Fili was the sort of dwarf that Lifa could see a future with. If they were in the Iron Hills, he would dance with her all night at each of Dain's parties; she would blush when her sisters teased her about his attentions. They would go for rides in the woods and walks along the great wall of the fort. He would hold her hand and beg for a kiss, which she would deny at first, but yield when she could resist his sweet smiles no longer. And when the time finally came, he would ask her father for her hand, which she would willingly give.

But they were not in the Iron Hills, and Fili was to be king. Rumors were floating around Erebor that King Thorin was entering negotiations with the Lord of the Ered Luin to find Fili a wife. Others said that he turned to Dain to find the future queen. Lifa prayed to Mahal that she could serve as a suitable connection to the Iron Hills, but she knew that she had no place amongst the daughters of Dain and other Lords of the hills.

Movement at the top of the hill caught her eye, drawing her away from her daydream. She instantly recognized the dwarf leading the group, his proud strut as he walked down the slope with his brother, the rest of the company in tow.

Scrambling up off the ground, she hastily brushed off her skirts and attempted to smooth her hair. Mahal, he was a handsome dwarf. The sun glinted off of Fili's golden hair as he passed his half of the dead stag he was carrying with Kili to Gimli and left the group to walk over and greet Lifa.

Lifa tried desperately to keep her eyes on his as he walked, but it was a doomed battle as her graze raked over the loose shirt he wore, bloodstained from the game he had carried, where is opened too much at the neck and revealed the broad expanse of his chest. His muscular forearms were also exposed and Lifa found her face heating as she pictured those arms around her waist, cradling her to that chest…_Mahal_.

Fili grinned as he approached, his twinkling eyes taking in her flustered expression.

"My lady," he said, taking her hand and bowing deeply before her. Smirking he pressed his lips to her knuckles.

Lifa's breath caught as she felt his rough hand take hers, only to be followed by his bristling mustache and soft lips as he gently kissed her knuckles. If her face was pink before, it had to be positively burning red after this greeting.

"You have been hunting," she observed when he finally stood upright. _Brilliant_, she thought sardonically.

"Aye," he answered, his smirk never leaving his face. "We shall have venison tonight."

Lifa nodded, unsure of how to respond. The prince always made her tongue-tied. What a fool he must think her to be.

Fili took a step closer and Lifa felt her breath catch once more seeing the intensity in his gaze and the closeness of his proximity. Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched his hand out of the corner of her eye rise and move toward the braid that hung just behind her right ear.

"I believe you missed this, my lady," he breathed, pulling back to reveal the blade of grass he had just plucked from her hair.

Lifa released a great whoosh of air when she realized that getting the grass had been his intent all along.

Fili chuckled, not missing the glare Lifa gave him. "Come, I will walk you back," he said, extending his arm for her to take.

Lifa wrinkled her nose when she observed the bloodstains running down the arm he offered. "You need a bath," she said.

Fili grinned when she took his arm despite the blood and grime that covered it. Resting his other hand on hers, they slowly made their way back to the gates.

* * *

><p>The hour was late when Signi remembered that she needed to dress for dinner. Marking her place in the book she was reading with a ribbon, she carefully placed it back on the shelf and ran from the library. In her hurry, she did not look ahead before turning a corner and ran full force into to something, actually someone, rather solid.<p>

Letting out a startled gasp, Signi felt herself fall backwards, only to be caught around the middle by a pair of equally solid arms.

Signi's face burned when she looked up to thank her savior and was met with the piercing glare of the king.

"I-I-I am so sorry," she mumbled, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment. "I should have been watching where I was going…"

"It is no matter," he replied, his voice gentle despite its gravelly tone.

Hazarding a glance once more, her eyes widened when she saw a smile beneath his beard. For a moment she was dazed by this change in his countenance, but she was not distracted enough to not recognize the pounding in her chest or his hands still circling her waist

Pulling away from his grasp, Signi crossed her arms awkwardly before her. Thorin did not seem to notice her discomfort as he looked over her shoulder down the hallway from which she had just come.

"I see Balin has shown you the library."

"He has," she mumbled, still flustered by her near fall.

"You mentioned that you missed the Dain's library in the Iron Hills. I hope this one can serve as a replacement so you might feel more at home."

Signi stared at Thorin, her eyes wide and lips parted slightly in surprise. He was the one who opened the library to her? The king was concerned about her comfort in Erebor?

Thorin glanced down at Signi, chuckling softly when he saw her stunned expression.

Shaking her head, Signi regained her composure. Raising her chin to look him square in the eye, she bobbed a quick curtsey. "Forgive me, my Lord, I must dress for supper," she said.

Thorin nodded and stepped away to resume his walk down the hall. Signi began bustling in the opposite direction, her stomach fluttering in the most unpleasant way.

"Signi," the king called after her. Stopping short, she spun on her heel to face him once more. "I have not forgotten the song you promised."

Signi bobbed once more and all but ran back to the room she shared with Lifa.

* * *

><p>Dinner was in full swing long before Signi arrived. Thorin watched from the head of the table as Lifa entered with Gloin and his family, and her attention was immediately captured by his nephews. Her father must be proud to have such a lovely daughter, he mused, her copper hair glimmering in the firelight as she laughed at Fili's retelling of his hunt earlier in the day.<p>

Frowning, Thorin continued searching the table for Signi, but she was not to be found. He hoped he had not scared her when he reminded her that he wanted to hear a song. She had been so nervous in the hallway, something he never expected to see. Lifa was the type to get flustered, but Signi usually held her ground and looked him in the eye when she spoke. She had no fear it seemed and in the few dinner conversations they had had, Thorin understood why Dain preferred her company.

The door opening saved the king from his thoughts as he looked up to see Signi walking in. Meeting his eyes, she gave him a shy smile and carefully set the lute she was carrying beside the door. Thorin continued to watch as she walked over to the table, her step faltering slightly when she saw that the seat saved for her was the one that Balin usually occupied.

"I see you caught my hint," Thorin murmured after Signi was seated and greeted Balin and Dwalin.

Boldly, Signi turned to him, humor dancing in her brown eyes. "How could I not, your majesty?"

Thorin grimaced. He hated the title and forbade those close to him from calling him such names. It was true that he was king, something that should not be forgotten, but he was also fighter and a blacksmith. He had to remember his humble times as well as his birthright if he was to resist the madness that took his grandfather.

"Thorin," he said suddenly, startling Signi who had taken a bite of her dinner. Softening his hard glare a bit he added, "Please, call me Thorin. I like to forget about the crown when I am with friends."

Signi nodded, chewing slowly with her brow furrowed. He suspected that she had something to say and braced himself for her response. Why was he expecting a negative response when she had been nothing but polite before?

"Is that why you rarely wear your crown?" she asked, her face full of open curiosity.

Thorin frowned as he thought of how to answer her question. Many dwarves in the other kingdoms had been quick to criticize him for burying the Arkenstone deep in the mountain and stating that the kingdoms would be united through friendship and commerce rather than wealth and greed. He had heard the whispers within his very mountain that he was less a king because he chose to forgo the crown when walking within his own halls, and because he dined with tinkers and toymakers instead of only choosing to sup with the few lords of Erebor.

"I do not wear the crown because I do not wish to be my grandfather, "he answered measuredly. Thorin knew that Signi was a bright enough girl to understand the unsaid meaning in his response. He could not even say the words 'dragon sickness' without feeling guilt roiling through his guts.

Signi's smile was slow, beginning with her eyes, her lips widening until she was grinning back at the king. Thorin felt his stomach clinch at her approval. His eyes strayed for a moment to where her hand rested on the table, her fingers wrapped around the stem of her wineglass, and the urge to brush his own hand against hers was almost more than he could bear.

Steeling himself, Thorin turned his attention back to his dinner, taking another bite of venison. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Signi had also returned to her dinner, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I see you brought you instrument," said Dwalin, nodding to Signi's lute by the door. "Are you going to finally sing us one of Dain's favored love songs?"

"Aye, that I will be doing," laughed Signi. "And I will pick an extra sappy one to make all you boys blush."

"We're looking forward to it, lass," Dwalin said.

Thorin watched with amusement as Signi scowled at her sister sitting at the end of the table. "I tried to get Lifa to bring her fiddle so she could sing with me tonight, but she refused."

"Your sister plays as well?" asked Thorin. Not one, but two musical sisters. Mahal had blessed them well.

Signi nodded. "She does, but she is worried that she might embarrass herself in front of this crowd."

And by 'crowd' Thorin could only assume she meant Fili. Smirking, he glanced at Lifa, not missing the heated stare she shared with his nephew.

"If that is the case, I might have to suggest to Fili that he request a song."

Signi laughed openly at his suggestion. "Yes, I dare say that sounds like the perfect plan."

When dinner was finished and all of the plates had been carted away, the dwarves settled in with their pipes for some music and storytelling. All eyes were on Signi as she picked up her lute, looping the woven leather strap around her back. Standing before the roaring fireplace, she began playing the first notes of her song, her short fingers moving nimbly across the strings as she picked out a quick tune. An appreciative hush settled over the dwarves, her voice high and clear as she sang.

_There is a time for love and laughter  
>The days will pass like summer storms<br>The winter winds will follow after  
>But there is love and love is warm.<em>

_There is a time for us to wander_  
><em>When time is young and so are we<em>  
><em>The woods are greener over yonder<em>  
><em>The path is new, the world is green.<em>

_There is a time when leaves are falling_  
><em>The woods are grey, the paths are old<em>  
><em>The snow will come when geese are calling<em>  
><em>You need a fire against the cold.<em>

_There is a time for us to wander_  
><em>When time is young and so are we<em>  
><em>The woods are greener over yonder<em>  
><em>The path is new, the world is green.***<em>

Thorin was quite taken by the image before him as she sang. The flames behind her glowed around her head, highlighting in gold the apples of her cheeks and the lines of her slim neck as it met her delicate collar bone. The king had never given much consideration to dwarrowdams and their beauty before, his thoughts never straying from his people and his birthright. Signi would not be considered traditionally lovely by dwarf standards – Lifa had fulfilled that with her plump stature and red beard – but Thorin found his heartbeat quickening as he watched her.

The dwarves cheered and whistled when she finished her song. Laughing, she gave them a dramatic bow before insisting that Dwalin replace her as entertainment. He agreed with a promise that she would sing another song before the night was over.

Thorin expected Signi to sit with Kili and Gimli as she usually did after dinner, but instead she moved to stand beside him in the back of the hall.

"A song, as you requested," she said softly.

The firelight continued to bathe her skin in golden light and Thorin allowed his gaze to openly rake over her. "Aye, and I shall be requesting many more."

* * *

><p><strong>* Slightly altered version of "<strong>**By Knowledge, Life wee gaine, All other things to Death pertaine" by George Wither**

**** First stanza of **_**Song of Durin**_** by the lovely Mr. Tolkien.**

***** There is a Time by The Dillards. For those interested in hearing the song, I recommend watching the version as performed on the Andy Griffith Show. The band performing (The Dillards playing the Darling family) were from my hometown, so I might be a little biased :)**

**Whew! Where I had trouble getting the last chapter out, this one just flowed. I didn't even intend to put the Lifa/Fili bit in, but I think it turned out well. Fear not, this is just the calm before the storm! Thorin can't change his ways so quickly.**

**This is my last day to spend writing, so I don't know how soon I can update. The next chapter is mostly ready, but I have piles of paperwork waiting on me once my holiday break is over. **

**Thank you everyone for the favs, follows, and reviews! I truly appreciate the kind words and encouragement you all give me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nothing is more deceitful...than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion, and sometimes an indirect boast" - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice._

* * *

><p>Lifa stood on the escapment, watching intently for Lady Dis' arrival. The mountain had been buzzing all week with excitement and preparations. The king's sister had been gone for nearly six months to Ered Luin on an errand to bring the wives and children of many of Erebor's miners to their new home.<p>

The noonday sun shone hotly on Lifa's perch and she felt her neck growing damp in the heat. May was just a few days away and the unusually hot air had taken a swampy feel that made standing outside the mountain nearly unbearable.

Half-heartedly fanning herself with her handkerchief, Lifa considered heading back inside and watching from the massive gates below where she could remain in the shade. Movement on the lake stilled Lifa's retreat and she squinted her eyes to get a better view.

It seemed that the half a dozen barges from Dale had lined up at Esagroth's docks. As the first one had finished loading, it slowly steered away and began its unhurried trek to Dale's trade docks below. Lifa could not see how many persons had boarded the barge, or how many trunks were stacked as well, but some quick calculations in her head told her that it could easily take all day to transport the caravan of dwarves across the lake.

At least she would be granted a few more hours reprieve before she had to meet Fili's mother.

Lifa groaned as she felt her stomach lurch. She wasn't sure if it was the thought of the handsome dwarf or that of his intimidating mother that caused the queasy sensation that had been plaguing her repeatedly since Thorin announced that Lady Dis would soon be reaching Esgaroth.

Where was Fili? Did he know that his mother and company were in sight of Erebor? For a moment, she considered leaving the wall to find the prince and drag him back to watch with her as well, but she remembered that he said he was going to train during lunch so that they might have a walk before his mother arrived.

Lifa bit her lip and felt her face warm when she thought of him sparring. In the Iron Hills, Lifa and Signi were welcome on the training grounds, often participating themselves and sparring with the young dwarves. She was no stranger to seeing dwarves shed their shirts, their torsos glistening in their exertion, as they heaved their axes. This was a sight that never affected Lifa in the slightest - it was as normal as the sun rising in the east or Lord Dain taking ale with his supper. But the thought of Fili in the same situation, twin swords flashing as he thrust his opponent to the ground…_Mahal_.

She had to stop thinking like that. It was indecent.

Shaking her head, Lifa forced her thoughts to her sister. Where was that imp? Signi had made herself scarce most of the week, only appearing for supper where she spent the entire evening in conversation with the king. Lifa was still annoyed with her sister for tipping Fili off on her musical abilities (yes, she was well aware that Signi had spilled the beans), but she couldn't stay angry with her when Fili had shown such appreciation for her songs. His eyes shone with such admiration when she played her fiddle, and afterwards he held her hand and whispered requests in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

No, no, she had to stop thinking about _him_.

But where was her sister? Usually she spent her days by the lake with Kili and Gimli, or she holed up in the library reading those blasted books on the history of man. Lifa could not fathom what interest Signi had in those dry tomes, pouring over the weakness and misfortune that seemed to follow mankind through the ages. Dwarven history was rich and noble, and elven history was long and romantic, but the history of man was nothing but poverty, sickness, and war. Why would a dwarf maid waste her days reading such things?

Glancing over the lake once more, Lifa saw that the second barge was on its way. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

><p>Fili braced himself to break another swing of Dwalin's axe but the Captain's axe never fell. Glancing up, He saw that the dwarf was distracted by something at the other end of the arena.<p>

"Durin's beard," Dwalin muttered, looking over Fili's shoulder.

Slowly the prince turned, wary that this might be one of Dwalin's tricks, and was shocked to see Lifa storming through the training arena, her hands fisted and eyes blazing.

Fili felt his heartbeat thundering in his chest at this sight. Never had he seen Lifa, his sweet Lifa with her fluttering smiles and maidenly manners, so enraged. Something akin to fear glimmered in his mind, but it was soon washed away with the flood of rather indecent thoughts that followed. Mahal, she always lovely, but this _fire _was something else.

Sheathing his sword, Fili climbed out of the ring and met Lifa halfway. Ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the other dwarves, he took her hands and led her to stand just inside the doorway of the armory.

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly, his thumbs rubbing gently over the backs of her hands.

Lifa snorted. "No," she said scathingly. Fili did not flinch, but raised an eyebrow to indicate that he wanted her to elaborate.

"Do you know where your brother is?"

Fili frowned, confused by her question. "He and Gimli went to Dale to help escort the travelers," he answered.

Lifa's scowl deepened. "Did he take anyone with him?"

What was with these questions? Why would Lifa care what his brother was doing and who he was with?

"I believe he sent some guards down ahead of him," answered Fili, "and then he and Gimli went down after lunch. Why do you ask such questions?"

Lifa groaned and pulled her hands from his to cover her face. It was a reflex, at least that is what he told himself later, but Fili reached out to Lifa and drew her close, wrapping an arm around her back and nestling her head against his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" he murmured into her hair.

"Signi," she answered, her voice muffled against his shirt. "I can't find her anywhere. I wanted her to come watch them travel across the lake with me, but she is nowhere in the mountain. I have checked everywhere."

"Have you checked with the king?" Fili asked, his mustache braids twitching with a smirk. Many of the dwarves had noticed how Thorin had changed in her presence. He dominated her conversation at dinner and his heated stare when she sang made all of the dwarves blush.

Lifa pulled back her head to glare at him. "As a matter of fact I did check with the king," she snapped. "I had to pretend like I was lost to justify barging into his study like that."

Fili laughed, tightening his grip on Lifa as he pictured Thorin's reaction to the intrusion.

"Mahal, You and your sister are determined to get sent back to the Iron Hills."

"Don't even joke about that," she moaned. "I think Signi might be in real trouble this time."

Fili stilled. "What do you mean?"

Lifa pulled away, turning so that her back was facing Fili. He frowned at this change, but allowed her space so she might tell him what was bothering her.

"Signi has been itching to go to Dale since we have arrived. It has been getting worse since she started reading those books…"

Fili felt his breath catch. "What books?" he asked in a low voice.

"Those books in the library. The history books. She keeps reading about mankind and I think she might have some unhealthy obsession with Dale."

Fili relaxed. Reading about history was nothing. In fact, he often meant to read more of those books himself, but there were never enough hours in the day.

"There is nothing wrong with a little knowledge, my Lady," he said.

Lifa shook her head. "You don't understand. She had a disagreement last night, with the king. She wanted to go to Dale with Kili and Gimli, but he said absolutely not. She acted like she was not upset at dinner, but in our rooms…let's just say she had a few choice words for our king."

_Mahal_, thought Fili, closing his eyes. His uncle was so old fashioned about allowing dwarrowdams to leave the mountain. The only reason Dis was allowed to leave was because she would have Thorin's balls if he tried to stop her. But to forbid Signi from travelling to Dale under the protection of the king's guard, that was just about archaic.

But it was also the king's order and if he discovered that Signi had disobeyed him, he would certainly see that she was returned to the Iron Hills. And Lifa as well.

"Dammit," Fili swore. For a second he felt embarrassed that he lapsed in front of Lifa, but seeing her gaze as she looked over her shoulder at him he realized that the sentiment held true for her as well.

"I have to go get them," he said. "Thorin will call for us as soon as Mother gets here. He will be irate when he discovers that Signi is in Dale." His thoughts were a flurry as he tried to formulate a plan to get down there in time without the king's notice.

"You will have to hurry," Lifa said, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "The third barge was nearly across the lake when I came down here to find you."

"Mahal," he groaned. Grabbing her hand, he quickly pressed his lips to the soft skin, before letting go and running out the door.

* * *

><p>Thorin surveyed his sister as she moved about the room, shedding her travel cloak and sending her maid for tea. She looked well despite her travels, dressed in a fine red gown and brown furs, her gray-streaked black hair perfectly in place and her short braided beard ending with a silver House of Durin bead. They were so similar in appearance, tall and imposing, both taking after their father where Frerin had the blond features of their mother. She had the same blue eyes as Thorin, but the mischievous glint they carried rivaled that of Kili.<p>

It was good to have his sister back, but Mahal, she drove him to insanity.

"Did you find everyone well in Ered Luin?" He asked when she finally took a seat. Following her lead, Thorin settled upon the blue sofa across from her, his leg jiggling restlessly.

Dis eyed his fidgeting. "Aye, all was well. Our aunt sends her love, as does her daughter, Ana."

Thorin growled, fixing a glare on his sister. He knew she was teasing, but over the last two years he had heard far too much of his aunt's plans to make Ana his queen.

Dis laughed openly at his expression. "You seem perturbed by this, brother dear. Do you not want a queen from Ered Luin? Perhaps we should turn our attentions to the Iron Hills."

Thorin scowled again. She hadn't even been off the boat ten minutes and she was already taking it out of his hide.

Giving his sister a small smile to take away her satisfaction of annoying him he said, "I have no need for a queen."

"Nonsense," scoffed Dis. "Now is the perfect time to find a wife. You are the most desirable bachelor in the seven kingdoms."

"That title goes to your eldest son," countered Thorin. "And it is high time he fulfills his duty."

Dis chuckled as she took her tea from the maid. Slowly, she stirred sugar into her cup. "Where is my son? I hoped he would be glad to see me after so much time away."

Thorin frowned, ignoring the tea that was poured for him as well. "I sent for him, the moment your barge hit the docks. I don't know what could be holding him up."

"Based on the ravens I received from Kili, I think I can guess what, or whom, should I say, is holding his attentions," Dis chuckled.

Thorin's lip curled as he thought of Lifa and Fili. Their infatuation was too quick, too reckless. He had warned Fili about distraction from maids. It may be fun in the present, but that it could not continue in such a fashion. That was not the way of marriage for a future king.

"Now you stop that," snapped Dis, waving her spoon at Thorin's scowl. The king feigned confusion, but Dis was not fooled. "I know that look. You will not control every aspect of Fili's ascent to the throne. Remember, he was never intended to be your heir. If he loves the girl, let him have her."

Thorin looked rightfully abashed, casting his eyes downward when his sister sussed out his true meaning behind the scowl. Fili and Kili deserved everything he could offer: the throne, the mountain, the gold, everything. But they had to proceed carefully or all of his hard work was for nothing.

"I worry for him," said Thorin quietly.

"Fili is a smart lad," replied Dis, waving her hand to dismiss the conversation, a technique, Thorin noted, that she had learned from him.

Thorin shook his head. He would not be dismissed as though his thoughts were that of a dwarfling "Fili is enamored by a beautiful dwarrowdam –"

"She's beautiful is she?" interrupted Dis. Thorin knew by the pointed look in her eye that she was trying to distract him.

"Aye, she is," he growled. "And she has no competitors. She is the prettiest Dwarrowdam in Erebor and Fili was taken with her the moment they met. Something isn't right about that."

Dis shook her head, giving him a disbelieving stare. "Are you listening to yourself? It isn't right that he has fallen for a beautiful dwarrowdam? I am afraid that I don't see the logic in that line of thought, brother."

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of the best way to explain his suspicions. "I am just saying that she doesn't come from the best of families, and that the coincidental nature of her appearance in Erebor just as it is starting to prosper again, paired with her beauty, indicate that a marriage to the prince would be advantageous to her and her family."

"Of course their marriage would be advantageous!" Dis said indignantly. "Fili is set to inherit the largest dwarf stronghold in Middle Earth. Such a marriage would be advantageous to any dwarf maid, no matter what their status might be."

Mahal he hated fighting with his sister. They both had tempers as fiery as the forges below and just being in each other's presence billowed the flames to raging anger with unnerving speed. Giving her a grumbling sigh, Thorin decided to quell the fight before it got out of control.

"We are getting ahead of ourselves," he sighed. "The girl has been here just over a month. Fili may well tire of her as we speak."

Dis smirked at her brother and he knew that she counted his peace offering as a triumph on her part. _Over my dead body_, he thought.

"Perhaps we should move on to other topics," said Dis lightly, setting her teacup back on the tray. "I hear that Fili's love interest bought a sister to Erebor."

Groaning, Thorin lolled his head back on the sofa and rubbed his face with his hands. Whatever Dis had heard about Signi from her ravens, he was sure that Kili would be begging Mahal for mercy after the king got a hold of him.

* * *

><p>Signi trailed behind Kili and Gimli, her eyes searching the dark alley ways and lighting on barefoot children as they hid from the dwarves, instead of keeping up with the King's soldiers. She had expected Dale to be dirty, the buildings still crumbling as they waited for stone. She expected the streets to be teeming with children, filthy and starving, begging for food or coin. She expected men and women who would never recover from the injuries that Smaug brought upon them attempting to sell their wares in makeshift tents.<p>

She did not expect, however, the stench that permeated the air and burned her nose from the inside out. A chamber pot dumped out of the window above answered her unspoken question. Leaping out of the way, Signi just missed being covered in excrement.

The hem of her skirt, however, did not. Letting out an involuntary sound of disgust, she attempted to wipe her skirt on the nearby stone wall, but it made no difference.

"Keep up," laughed Kili up ahead. "You shouldn't have worn your finery if you didn't want it mussed up."

Signi looked down at her plain green dress and brown boots. Finery indeed!

As she continued walking with the dwarves, she noticed that a small collection of children had taken to following them, but when she turned they all dispersed. It had been this way since they entered the front gates and the group grew larger with each alley they passed.

Kili slowed to fall into step with her. "They are hoping you might drop some gold," he murmured.

Signi realized with horror that her purse sat in her room at Erebor. "Should I have brought some?" she whispered.

"Mahal, no," said Kili, his eyes piercing hers. "You are much safer without it. If you gave away one or two pieces, all of the tramps in the city would be on you to get every last piece you had on your person."

Signi did not like his tone when he called the children "tramps". Could he not see that they were hungry? Did he not care that these children barely had clothing, much less a shelter? Signi felt anger bristling through her as she thought of the prince beside her. What right did he have to judge the misfortune of innocents?

Kili however, was unaware that he had angered her. "Ah, the King makes his appearance," he said, throwing his arm around Signi's shoulders, his voice mocking.

For a heat-stopping moment, Signi thought he was referring to Thorin. But when she looked around, the dwarf was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, her eyes settled on a man standing before them, his back straight as an arrow and his arms around two young girls, presumably his daughters. Signi could not believe that this man was king, yet the dwarves greeted him with a bow, including Kili, who yanked her down as well.

He spoke briefly to the dwarves, welcoming them to Dale and thanking them for their kind service. He spoke plainly, no airs or flourishes necessary. Even his attire indicated nothing of his position except that he had bathed that day and put on a clean shirt for the dwarves. He was a king of the people and for the people and it gave Signi chills to be in his presence.

"He is a good king," she whispered, not aware that Kili could hear her.

"He is no king," Kili growled.

Signi was quite taken aback by this. She had never seen Kili angry or disrespectful, yet he stood before this humble king and showed nothing but distaste for the man.

"How can you say that?" she hissed. "He is clearly a working man who came by his post honestly. He was chosen to be king instead of claiming it as his birthright. How many kings can claim that?"

Kili lowered his brow, his face growing redder as she spoke. "What kind of king lets his people starve when he has all of the gold of Erebor available to his kingdom? You saw the squalor they live in here. What kind of king allows that to go on?"

Signi's eyes widened. All of the gold of Erebor was available to him? Glancing once more at the man, she searched him for some indication that the plain clothes she saw was a ruse. But nothing he or his children wore was better than the other people roaming the streets. Cleaner perhaps, but the quality was the same.

"What makes you think that he has that much gold?" she asked.

A muscle twitched in Kili's clenched jaw as he thought of how to reply.

"I do not know the details," he said measuredly, "But I know that Uncle has been trying ever since the Battle of Five Armies to give Bard gold to rebuild the city. He accepted enough to buy food and to build basic shelter, but he refuses accept more than that. Uncle is beside himself with guilt for bringing ruin to the people of Lake Town, annd he will not accept that Bard does not want to form an alliance with him."

Kili's last comment did not make sense. "If King Bard did not want to form an alliance, then why did he come out to welcome the guard today?"

Scowling again, Kili looked back at Bard before answering. "Because we paid ten gold coins apiece for those for those barges, per trip across the lake. That is an awfully high rate for a ferry, but it is good earned money that even Bard's pride can't turn away."

Not sure how to respond, Signi opted to keep her mouth shut until something new happened. Kili's scowl did not fade, nor did the crowd of children behind them. Twice, she saw Kili's hands twitch towards the daggers attached to his belt when one of the beggers got too close, but Signi stilled the movement with her hand on his and warning glance.

The trio had missed the first two barges coming in, but the third one was being tied off at the dock when Fili arrived, pushing angrily through the crowds.

Signi was shocked by his sudden appearance. He was dressed in a plain shirt and trousers, his braids askance and his face flushed from exertion. Judging by the way he breathed when he reached them, bending over to take great gulps of air, he had run all the way from Erebor.

"Durin's beard! What has gotten into you," asked Kili clapping his brother on the shoulder.

The look Fili gave him was murderous. "You and I will talk later," he said tersely. Kili raised his hands in feigned innocence and took a step back.

"You," he growled, turning to Signi, "Are coming with me." Grabbing her arm, Fili attempted to pull her through the crowd.

But Signi put up a fight, digging her heels into the paving stones and yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled, drawing looks from townspeople standing nearby. Signi did not care. She would not allow herself to be treated in such a way, even if it was the prince.

Fili rounded on her, his eyes blazing. "You disobeyed the king's orders," he said in a low and deadly voice.

Signi flushed. She did not know that anyone else had heard about her conversation with the king.

"You should be thanking Mahal that Lifa came to me when she did," he continued. "My mother has returned and the King will be sending for you as well as my brother. If we do not get back to Erebor right away, he will know about your…indiscretion."

Groaning, Kili nodded to his brother and took Signi's other arm. The brothers moved quickly through the crowd, escorting a shamefaced Signi out of Dale.

"This is ridiculous," grumbled Kili. "When did Uncle become so uptight?"

"Probably about the time he found something he liked better than gold," answered Fili.

Signi did not try to decipher that comment, nor the conspiratorial look shared between the brothers, as her head was swimming with anger and fear. Anger and fear that only Thorin Oakenshield could cause.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! I got it finished faster than planned. I apologize if it seems rushed. Let me know what you think! I love all of the wonderful reviews. Thank you for supporting me and my little fantasy :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"…for he is such a disagreeable man, that it would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him."  
>― Jane Austen, <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you brought my nephew to me?!" shouted Thorin, his voice echoing in his sister's parlor. It was not the cowering maid's fault that Fili had yet to arrive, but the king's patience was wearing thinner by the minute.<p>

"Sit down, Thorin," barked Dis. Giving the girl a gentle smile, she dismissed her with a small nod before turning on her brother. "Seriously, _Your Majesty_. Have you lost all ability to control yourself while I was gone?"

"I called for your son more than an hour ago," he said with a frown. He could not fathom his sister's indifference at Fili's absence.

"I imagine that his attention is dutifully occupied," she said with a shrug.

Thorin's expression darkened. "Yes, I imagine that it is," he growled. Standing quickly, he strode toward the door with heavy, purposeful steps.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Dis, hurrying after him into the hallway, but the king made no attempt to slow down. Thorin did not stop in his pursuit until he reached the door to Gloin's home. Dis trailed behind him, her breath coming in puffs as she tried to keep up with him.

"Leave the poor girl alone," she hissed, grabbing Thorin's arm to drag him away from the door

Scowling, Thorin yanked his arm out of her grip. Without knocking, he threw open the door to Gloin's font room and stormed in. Lifa sat alone near the fire in a wingback chair, her blue eyes wide as she stared back at her intruders.

"My King," she gasped, dropping her needlepoint from her trembling fingers to the table beside her as she stood and attempted to curtsy.

"Where is he?" Thorin thundered, his eyes wildly searching the room for Fili hiding behind the sofa or under the table.

"I'm sorry?" squeaked Lifa.

"My nephew, Prince Fili," he said, stepping closer to Lifa so that he was glaring down his long nose at her. "Where is he?"

"I-I-I don't know," stuttered Lifa, her gaze not meeting his.

Narrowing his eyes, Thorin beared down on her, searching her face for any indication that she was lying to him.

"I don't know" she said again more forcefully than before. "I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"I don't believe –" he began.

"Leave her alone," snapped Dis, grabbing him by the back of his overcoat and drawing him away from Lifa. "He is not in here."

Thorin allowed his sister to pull him into the hallway, but did not tear his eyes from Lifa's flushed face until Dis rounded on him.

"What are you thinking, shouting at the poor girl like that," she snapped, her hand fisted in the lapel of his coat.

"She is not being honest," he growled.

Dis scoffed, gripping his furs tighter as though she wanted to throttle him. "I believe it is my son you should be growling at, not this young lady. Go check the training arena once more. He loses track of time down there."

Thorin's scowl deepened. Prying his coat out of her grip, he turned and stomped down the corridor to find his nephew.

* * *

><p>The silence was stifling as Lady Dis sat in her parlor and waited for Thorin to return from his second sweep through the mountain searching for Fili. Hiding a smile behind her teacup, she surveyed the young lady sitting primly in the sofa across from her. Lifa was truly a beautiful girl, the perfect companion in height and feminine demeanor to counter Fili and his proud strut. But at the moment she was meek, which was not something that Dis had anticipated. Lifa was careful not to meet her host's eye, allowing Dis the opportunity to watch her openly as she chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek and fidgeted with her gold bracelet. On the table between them sat Lifa's tea, cold and forgotten.<p>

"Your bracelet is lovely," said Dis, breaking the weighty silence. Lifa flinched when she spoke, her breath catching audibly, before she looked up at Dis with a sheepish expression.

"May I?" asked Dis, gesturing toward Lifa's wrist. She hoped that the smile she was giving the girl was an encouraging one. Such smiles did not come naturally to the Durin family.

Biting her lip, Lifa obliged, extending her arm across the table so Dis might take her hand and get a closer look at the bracelet.

It was narrower than most dwarven pieces, almost as dainty as elvish jewelry, but the design was distinctly dwarf made. Dis recognized the knotted design to be that of the house of Durin, but not that of the direct heirs. Inlaid between the gold lines was green opal from the heart of the very mine beneath them.

Dis smiled, releasing Lifa and sitting back in her seat. "It is Erebor made, is it not?"

"Aye," answered Lifa softly. "It was my grandmother's."

"Did your grandmother live here?"

"She did. She was sister to Lord Gròin and Lord Fundin. She left Erebor when she married Norin of the Iron Hills."

Dis nodded in response. She wracked her brain of any memory Gròin and Fundin's sister, any tidbit to keep the conversation going. Lifa had barely spoken since being brought to Dis' parlor – not that she blamed the poor girl.

Clearing her throat, Dis regarded Lifa as she continued to stare at her feet with pink tinged cheeks.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," she said."

Lifa nodded, but still refused to meet Dis' gaze. "It is no worry, My Lady," she said quietly.

"Perhaps not," Dis said skeptically. "But that does not give Thorin the excuse to act like an animal – King or not."

Lifa finally looked up with a slight frown and her brow furrowed. "I understand why the king is angry," she said slowly. "It is not Fili's fault –"

Just then, the door to the parlor opened, making Lifa yelp as though she expected the Thorin to come storming in brandishing the Orcist.

Dis gave Lifa a humored glance as she rose to meet her son. "Fili, my goodness, it is good to see you," she said, meeting him near the door. Her eyes lingered on his collar which was tucked under on one side as though he had put his tunic on in a hurry. His braids were smoothed, but perspiration dampened the strands around his forehead, making the little hairs curl like a halo.

"Mother," he said happily, wrapping her tightly in a hug and pressing his lips to her cheek. "It is so good to have you home. I have missed you these six months"

"Yes, I could tell by how quickly you came to see me," she teased, laughing at his brief sheepish expression. As quickly as it appeared, he replaced it with a frown.

In a motherly gesture, Dis moved her had from where it rested on Fili's shoulder to his collar, straightening it so that it lay smooth against his neck. "So serious," she said softly so only he could hear. "Don't try to look too much like Thorin, it might stick. "

Fili's frown remained in place, but his eyes twinkled at her comment. "I believe that is the intent," he replied.

Dis rolled her eyes, but bit back the retort that threatened to surface. She missed her boys and their carefree exuberance. It seemed like just yesterday that they were children leaving Ered Luin, rune stones in hand, promising to slay a dragon for her. So much had happened in just three years, but Dis could not reconcile that the young dwarf standing before her was the next king of Erebor. If only Thorin had a son of his own to save hers from such a fate.

"Come," she said, taking Fili's hand, aware that his attention had already moved to the redhead standing nervously across the room, "Sit and visit with Lifa and I so we can come up with an excuse for your absence. Your uncle will be raging like a bull when he returns."

* * *

><p>Thorin's anger with Fili had yet to fade when it was finally dinner time. His friends had years of practice dealing with the king's mood swings, so it was no surprise to him that they gave him a wide berth at the table, clustering instead around Dis at the other end.<p>

He knew Fili was lying to him. Thorin had returned to Dis' rooms after scouring the mountain once more to find his nephew visiting with the ladies as though he had been there all afternoon. The story Fili gave him, that he had joined Kili and Gimli in Dale at the last minute, was absolute rubbish, but Thorin could not prove otherwise.

He glared down the table at his nephews' smug expressions. They were skillful liars, much like their mother, and they knew that Thorin was not clever enough to catch their slippery tales.

To his left, the door opened and Thorin fixed his piercing gaze on the late arrival. Signi slipped into the room, her eyes darting down the length of the table. The king's lip curled when he realized that she was trying to find a seat closer to Dis.

With an almost unperceivable growl, he kicked the chair next to him out from under the table and gave Signi a jerky nod toward it.

Her face was pale in the firelight, but she held her chin up and moved to the chair with measured steps.

"I have had enough of liars and meddlers tonight," he spat, gesturing with the hand holding his wineglass to his family at the other end. "You are honest – impertinent, but honest. Tell me something to distract me from this crowd."

Signi's eyebrows rose, but her lips remained pursed in a frown.

Thorin gave a long sigh. He instantly regretted his poor attempt at starting a conversation. With a dismissive wave, Thorin began tearing into his meal, not waiting for Signi to reply.

Dinner was a quiet affair on Thorin's end of the table as he and Signi each remained silent while the others joined Dis' conversation. Thorin half listened to his sister as she spoke of their friends and family still living in Ered Luin. With some prodding from Dwalin, she talked about the long journey through the shire and along the East Road. In the years before Smaug, the caravans from Ered Luin would take a northern pass along the borders of the Grey Mountains. Following the Battle of Five Armies, orcs swarming Gundabad made that road impassable. Taking the East road doubled their journey, but it was the safest option. When Dis mentioned her gratitude for the elf maid that escorted them around the woodland king's realm, Thorin shot his nephew a bristling glare. Kili grinned like a fool, ignoring his uncle's displeasure.

Despite Dis' animated retelling of her travels, Thorin spent most of the dinner watching Signi glare holes into her plate as she picked at her food. What few attempts he made at conversation were cut short by her curt replies. Her eyes were mutinous and her mouth was pulled in a taut frown. Signi spent much of her time in his presence frowning, but never had the king seen such an expression of unrestrained anger.

He realized that his foul mood must have rubbed off on her and the gruff way he had ordered her to sit beside him had been misconstrued.

"I apologize for my rashness," he said low enough that only she could hear. "I have not the talent to converse easily with others, especially when my patience has been tried by all those I trust."

Signi nodded solemnly. Thorin sighed with relief, taking her action to be understanding.

"Nor I the talent to follow orders given without thought or reason," she replied with nonchalance. "Perhaps you should take it upon yourself as I have and practice."

Thorin snapped up his head, his eyes boring into hers. Signi's expression had smoothed, but the tone her voice had taken was scathing.

Before he could retort, Signi rose from the table, nodding politely to those sitting closest to her, and moved to one of the benches in front of the fire. As dinner was over and the plates were being cleared, the other dwarves followed her suit until all but the king had settled around the fireplace with their pipes.

Thorin scowled as he continued to watch Signi. All of the frowns from before were gone, but her shoulders were tense and her jaw clenched when she thought no one was watching. He did not know what her cryptic words meant. If she was referring to his rude demand earlier in the evening, he could forgive her. But if she was referring to orders he had issued specifically for her protection, he would sooner lock her in the mountain than allow her ignore his authority. Her safety was not to be trifled with, not even by herself.

Thorin finally tore his eyes away from Signi when Dwalin began leading the dwarves in song. It was a festive number that they all knew, and soon the whole group was singing loudly. The king remained in his chair as the others sang, slouched and with a slight smile. He was finally allowing himself to relax until his sister spoke.

"Lady Signi," said Dis from her seat between her sons. "My brother tells me you are a lovely singer. You must give us a song."

Signi raised her eyebrows and turned slowly to Thorin. "Your brother has exaggerated my abilities, I assure you," she said.

"I do not lie," he growled from the table, his lip curling at Gimli and Kili's snickers. He had revealed this fact about Signi after a long interrogation from his sister. He had not, however, expected her to share this revelation before all of his family and friends.

"You do have a lovely voice," he added quietly.

In the firelight, Signi's flushed cheeks glowed. Thorin considered for a moment what she would look like in the roaring hot light of the forges, her skin encased in the golden glow and a fine sheen of perspiration. It was not an unpleasant image.

Signi hesitated, her eyes searching as she tried to decipher the king's ever changing mood. Thorin stilled his expression. He may have allowed himself to enjoy her company and her talents, but he would not have the others in his company know this dangerous territory that his thoughts had been turning to of late. Signi was intriguing and infuriating all at once. The great Thorin Oakenshield had not the time or patience to contemplate such a lass, but if he did – _if _– Signi would no doubt provide his mind ample occupation.

The other dwarves spoke at once, each adding their own compliments on top of the king's and encouraging her to sing. Knowing when she was beaten, Signi finally rose before them, wringing her hands.

"Do you have any requests?" she asked.

"Sing your favorite," said Dis with an encouraging smile.

With a nod, Signi cleared her throat and began to sing. It was a quiet song with no accompaniment, but her voice held clear and true.

_Well I recall his parting words_

_Must I accept his fate_

_Or take myself far from this place_

_I thought I heard a black bell toll_

_A little bird did sing_

_Man has no choice_

_When he wants every thing_

_We'll rise above the scarlet tide_

_That trickles down through the mountain_

_And separates the widow from the bride_

_Man goes beyond his own decision_

_Gets caught up in the mechanism_

_Of swindlers who act like kings_

_And brokers who break everything_

_The dark of night was swiftly fading_

_Close to the dawn of day_

_Why would I want him just to lose him again_

_We'll rise above the scarlet tide_

_That trickles down through the mountain_

_And separates the widow from the bride *_

By the end of the song, Signi's voice begun to waver with emotion. Her audience remained silent through the final note, save for the discreet sniffs from several of the company and Dwalin honking loudly into his handkerchief.

Thorin could not see his sister's face, but he was sure that she felt the gravity of the words more acutely than even he did. After losing a husband, brother, and father to war, and nearly losing her sons and other brother, Dis was the rock of the family. Some compared her to a pillar standing strong in the gale force winds of war, but Thorin believed that she was solid like the granite foundation holding the very mountain to the earth. Nothing could wretch Dis from the ground as she stabilized the family she had built upon it.

Signi continued to stand before the group seemingly unsure of what to do next. "Would you like me to do another one?" she asked hesitantly, her worried eyes trained on Dis.

With a weak laugh, Dis rose and walked to where Signi stood. Without warning, she wrapped the girl in a tight hug. Signi's eyes were wide above Dis' shoulder, but after a few beats, she rest her hands lightly on the lady's back.

"You truly are a lovely singer," Dis said as she pulled away. "You must sing us another, but make this one a happy song."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did not get caught," said Lifa that night as the girls readied for bed. She was dressed in her long white nightgown, seated at the vanity as she brushed her coppery hair.<p>

Across the room Signi was still in her dinner dress, propped up on pillows with her nose buried in a book.

"There was nothing to catch," she said, not lifting her eyes from the page she was reading.

Lifa rolled her eyes. "You are lucky that Fili found you in time. I have heard about the king's temper. He does not let those who defy them off easily."

"Let him find out. Then he can send me home and I can be free from this prison."

"Don't start that again," groaned Lifa. She had not heard Signi mention the Iron Hills in more than two weeks, which was a reprieve from the constant whining at the start of their trip.

Signi tossed her book aside and sat up straighter in the bed. Her expression was challenging. "What is there for me in Erebor? I don't care about riches, I am not allowed to fight, I can't even leave the bloody mountain. "

"You have the library," said Lifa, smirking at Signi's darkening expression. "And the king."

Signi narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lifa shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me. You are the one who sits with him at dinner every night."

With a frustrated growl, Signi jumped off her bed and shoved her feet into her boots.

"Where are you going?" Lifa asked, puzzled by her sisters's sudden action.

"Out," snapped Signi as she stomped out of the door.

Lifa chased after her, skidding to a halt in the hallway. "You know the King doesn't want us wandering at night. You're bound to get caught"

"Good!" shouted Signi over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Signi's footsteps clumped loudly on the stone as she walked through the deserted halls, but she made no effort to quiet her heavy steps. She had no destination in mind. She just needed to get out of her stifling quarters to clear her head.<p>

So much had happened that day. Between the shock of Dale and Thorin's moodiness, Signi found her own thoughts on the king to be too soured to care about his blasted rules.

"_Mahal_," she muttered into the dark corridor. "The king as stubborn as a damn ox."

"I wouldn't let him hear that," said a voice behind her.

Spinning around, Signi caught sight of a set of brown eyes twinkling in the faint torchlight.

"Dammit, Kili," she hissed, rubbing away the soreness in her chest where her heart had stopped just moments before. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that."

"And you shouldn't be roaming the halls alone at night," he retorted.

Signi looped her arm in his. "I am not alone. Let the king say I broke his stupid rules now."

The prince frowned at her words. "Surely you must know that Uncle does not make such rules without good reason."

"If the king has a reason for imprisoning me, I know not why," she grumbled. "Surely you would have some insight."

Kili shook his head and scrunched up his nose. "I am afraid not. Thorin's thoughts are an impenetrable as this mountain."

"So only a dragon could break down his gates?" Signi joked.

Kili chuckled. "Exactly."

"Hmmm," muttered Signi, with a sidelong glance at her companion. "I suppose it is time I learned how to breathe fire."

The prince's barking laugh echoed down the hall, earning a series of shushes from Signi. A guard immediately came around the corner to check on the noise.

"Is everything all right, m'lord?" he asked Kili, his stiff gaze fixed on Signi as though she was holding the prince at sword point.

"Yes, yes. We're fine," said Kili, waving his hand dismissively.

The guard continued to stare at Signi until Kili cleared his throat irritably. With a short bow, he turned and returned to his post, his armor clinking with each step.

The pair fell into a fit a giggles as soon as he disappeared around the corner, each attempting to muffle the sound in their sleeves. When they composed themselves enough to walk, they continued moving down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Signi finally asked. She had not noticed it at first, but Kili had a large pack and bedroll on his back.

His smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by an unreadable expression. He was slow to answer, his brow furrowed as he considered his words.

"I am going out for a bit. Down to Esgaroth and maybe a bit beyond that," he said.

Signi pondered this answer. It was more cryptic than his usual responses, which was far more annoying than it should have been. She thought they had a developed a nice friendship.

"Does the king know that you are leaving?" she asked.

Kili snorted. "I am sure he does now," he said, gesturing toward the spot that the guard had appeared. "It does not matter. He cannot stop me."

Signi's eyes widened in surprise. "Why would he try?"

They had reached the gates before Kili responded to her question. "I told you before that my uncle has not forgiven me for my distraction during our journey."

Signi nodded, remembering that conversation from her second day in Erebor.

"She is out there now, in Esgaroth waiting for me. We do not have many opportunities to see one another. Even now, she is chancing her own king's wrath by spending a few extra days outside of the woodland realm."

His words took Signi by surprise and she was not able to stop her gasp before it escaped. She had not expected his distraction, as Thorin considered it, to be outside of their race. And if she was to take his mention of the woodland realm as any indication of the lady's background, Signi definitely did not anticipate her to be an elf. Mahal, no wonder the king did not approve.

Kili was not fazed by her reaction. Very few knew of his unusual relationship and none approved. Fili and his mother tolerated it, but dwarves were not a welcoming race – especially in the case of elves.

With a sad smile, he clapped her on the shoulder and turned to leave. The guards did not stop him, nor did they question his departure. Signi watched him walk across the bridge and down the path toward Dale. It pained her that he might mistake her shock as judgment.

When his form finally disappeared down the sloping road, the darkness masking his journey, she allowed the guards to close the heavy doors and returned to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Scarlet Tide – Alison Krauss, Cold Mountain Soundtrack.<strong>

**Did you think Signi was going to get caught? She was lucky this time, but she might not be so fortunate next time ;) **

**This chapter was pretty tough to get out. I keep wanting to work ahead on the more interesting bits. There wasn't much Lifa and Fili in this chapter. I will make up for it in the next, I promise. They are too cute to not write about! **

**Let me know what you think. I live for reviews and I thank each and every one of you for the wonderful feedback I have been getting :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I cannot thank everyone enough for the amazing reviews! You all are awesome and I love hearing your input and theories :) This chapter was a fun one to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Could there be finer symptoms? Is not general incivility the very essence of love?" - Jane Austen, <em>Pride and Prejudice<em>

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Signi watched Prince Kili disappear into the darkness, and yet the mountain carried on as though he were still there. Fili and Gimli trained each morning as they normally did. Dis spent hours in the living quarters making sure the new residents were settled. Thorin spent dinners in conversation with Balin and Dwalin, his gaze wandering the length of the table now and then to watch Signi as she sat with Lifa and Dis. Kili's absence was nothing more than a minor hiccup in conversation.<p>

Signi could not wrap her mind around this lack of reaction. Surely they missed their prince. Even if the guard had not notified the king of Kili's late night walk, Signi would have expected the king to send a search party after him to drag him back to Erebor.

On that third day, Signi could not stand waiting for him to return any longer. After her usual breakfast with Dwalin and Balin, she headed outside for a walk to the lake. Perhaps the king would not notice if she took leave and ventured down to Esgaroth to find Kili herself.

It was still early in the day, but Signi felt herself beginning to sweat in the beating sunlight. Cursing the fabric of her dark blue dress, she rolled her sleeves above her elbows and pushed her stocking down into her boots. It made little difference, but at least some of her skin would be exposed to any errant breezes when she reached the lake.

She was halfway down the slope when she heard a voice calling behind her.

Lady Dis was moving toward her, flanked by two guards, her crimson skirts flapping as she strode quickly down the hill. Her walk was similar to her brother's with heavy sure steps and straight shoulders. To Signi's chagrin, she wondered briefly if this is what Thorin would look like in a dress.

"Good morning," smiled Dis when she finally reached Signi. "You are up and about early."

Signi nodded and returned Dis' greeting with a smile of her own. "Yes, I do prefer spending the morning out of doors."

"As do I," the lady replied. "Would you walk with me a bit?"

Signi raised a quizzical brow but consented, allowing Dis to loop her arm around hers and lead the way. She was aware of the guards following them as they continued toward the lake, but they made no effort to dissuade the ladies.

After a few moments, Dis broke the silence.

"I suppose I had better cut to the chase," she sighed. "I know that my brother has forbidden you from going to Dale and from touching weapons of any kind."

Signi nodded slowly, watching Dis warily. She was not fool enough to complain to the king's sister about his ridiculous demands, but she also suspected that the lady was in some form of agreement with her.

"I also know that you have disobeyed the king's orders – on one account anyway."

Dis' gaze was as piercing as Thorin's and Signi felt herself shrink away from the intimidating dwarrowdam. But Dis held fast to Signi's arm and did not allow her to escape.

"You must know," continued Dis. "He is not without reason for his orders. He is obstinate and old-fashioned, there is no doubt about it, but he has the right intentions behind his actions."

Signi snorted and looked away. Dis sounded like her son and Signi wondered if Thorin had put them both up to it.

Dis's grip tightened on her arm, but her expression remained passive when Signi turned her attention back to the lady. "Did you ever hear how our mother passed?" she asked.

Signi shook her head slowly. The library was full of books describing the deaths of males, whether it came by war or sickness or execution, but never detailed the passing of ladies. In fact, most women were left out of the extensive family trees illustrating the pedigrees of the great dwarven households. Only Lady Dis had made it into the annals as the sole bearer of the line of Durin.

"She died when Erebor fell," Dis said. Her voice was distant but held a certain bite that Signi had come to associate with the royal family. "She was not in the mountain at the time. She had gone to Dale to help with the sick. An illness had been coursing through the city's poor at the time and our mother took pity on them. She had gone against my father's better judgment and without the king's consent."

Signi had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. Despite the chastised blush crawling across her cheeks, she continued to listen to Dis with rapt attention.

"After Smaug crashed through our gates and Thorin managed to evacuate all he could, we realized that Mother was gone. First we searched the crowds of dwarves. Then we searched the dead around the mountain. We had given up all hope of finding her when the guard that went to Erebor returned. I will not go into detail of the nature of her death, but I will say that her tomb serves as nothing but a memorial."

Signi bowed her head in respect. Her heart ached for Lady Dis and her family, including the king. They had seen such hardship and loss over the mountain's treasure halls, it was a wonder that they wanted to make it their home again. She had read a book once that detailed the lives of elves. It described their life force as a light. Death and war cast such a shadow on their light that many elves sought reprieve by sailing to the Undying Lands. Dwarves had no such escape – they simply packed the calcified remains of their memories and worked hard, simmered longer, never forgetting their wrongs until their hearts were diamond hard and cold like ice. Nothing could break vengeful dwarf.

"I am sorry –" Signi said softly.

"No," Dis interrupted, fixing her icy blue eyes on Signi again. "Do not apologize. You did not kill my mother. Nor should you feel guilty for taking pity on Dale. I am telling you this so you understand why Thorin will not budge on this issue. He blames himself for her death – he believes that he should have stopped her from going to Dale, that maybe he should have told the king instead of turning a blind eye to her trips."

"So you would have me stay locked in the mountain because the king feels guilty about something that was beyond his control?" Signi did not mean to sound like a child, but the sheer indignance was more than she could bear.

Dis chuckled, unfazed by Signi's tone. "Mahal, no. I am determined to sway Thorin on this issue. I just ask that you wait until he has agreed before you venture down to Dale again. I do not want deal with the aftermath in the unlikely event that something should happen to you down there."

Signi nodded, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Lady Dis made a good point and Signi cursed her silliness on the matter. Her pride was turning her into one of the foolish girls that the king had thought her to be back in the Iron Hills.

"Now that that is done," said Dis, smiling warmly once more. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" questioned Signi with a raised brow. She could not imagine what the King's sister would have in store for her.

"Yes, I am need of some lessons," Dis said. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, reminding Signi distinctly of Kili when she first told him that she needed his help to sneak into Dale.

"What sort of lessons?"

Dis grinned widely, conspiratorially. "I need to learn how to use a sword and something tells me that you are just the person to teach me.

* * *

><p>Lifa hid a smile behind her wineglass as she watched Fili make an absolute fool of himself. She sat half-lounging on a soft blanket spread beneath a towering oak on the eastern side of the mountain. Remnants of their picnic lunch lay scattered across the blanket.<p>

It all began when Fili opened one eye, glancing up from where he napped after the meal, and saw Lifa attempting to cajole a soft brown rabbit into eating from her palm. The little animal would tentatively hop forward, enticed by her soft words and the clover in her hand, only to dart madly away when she reached closer. This went on for some time and Fili watched with amusement from his prone position until he could stand it no longer.

"Whatever are you doing, My Lady?" he asked, rolling on his side and leaning on his elbow. His mustache braids quivered in his effort to contain his mirth.

Lifa blushed, possibly from exertion as well as embarrassment. She knew that her endeavor was lost as the bunny had disappeared into the bushes the moment Fili spoke.

"I was hoping to pet the rabbit," she said, not meeting his twinkling eyes.

"Oh, but hasn't anyone told you the dangers of petting a rabbit of Erebor?" he asked, his face serious.

Lifa shook her head, her eyes wide. She had heard nothing of the sort. Perhaps they should warn newcomers to stay away from Erebor rabbits.

"The rabbits here are the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered rodents you ever set eyes on!" he exclaimed. Pointing toward the bushes that the rabbit had disappeared into, he narrowed his eyes and growled, "That rabbit's probably got a vicious streak a mile wide. It's a killer!"

Lifa's eyes widened even more as she stared at the bushes. If these rabbits were as dangerous as Fili described, how could the king let them come so close to the mountain.

Fili was on his knees, holding his fingers to his mouth in imitation of fangs. "He's got these sharp – arghh!"

He dove out of the way the sweet roll that was expertly aimed at his head. Clutching at his belly, he lay on his back and roared with laughter.

"That was not funny!" pouted Lifa, crossing her arms.

"Yes it was," he said, rolling on to his side to face her and taking a bite of the roll that he had dodged just moments before. "You really believed me for a moment."

"I did not," she scowled. But try as she may, she could not stay angry at the prince.

Crawling across the blanket, not minding the food that he trampled in the process, Fili kneeled before her and took her hand in his. Cupping her cheek to turn her head and capture her gaze, he gave her his best apologetic grin.

"I am sorry, My Lady. My jest was in poor taste. Can you forgive me?"

Lifa turned away, feigning annoyance as she thought of a way to pay him back for his transgression. A smile tugged at her lips, but she schooled her expression and tried to replicate the stern looks she had seen on the king many times before.

"Well, I might be able to forgive you. But there is one condition."

"Name it," Fili breathed, raising the hand he held and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

Lifa felt her expression falter at his administrations, but did her best to appear as stoic as possible.

"I will forgive you if –" her breath caught when Fili moved his lips from her knuckles to her wrist. He kept his eyes trained on her, smirking at her distraction.

"I will forgive you if you can catch me one of these vicious Erebor rabbits."

Fili laughed at her ultimatum. Turning loose of her hand, he jumped to his feet. Pressing his hand to his chest, he gave her a formal bow.  
>"As you wish, My Lady," he chuckled before stalking over to the bushes.<p>

Lifa did not know how long she intended to let Fili terrorize to poor rabbit. She had no desire for him to actually catch it, but it was almost too funny to bear watching him scramble in and out of the bushes after it. She suspected that the rabbit had long ago figured out that Fili had no hope of catching it and was now playing with the dwarf prince.

Tired of its own game, the rabbit finally veered away from the circle it had been making around the cluster of bushes and moved to a new section a few feet away. Fili ran after it, howling moments later when he became unmercifully tangled in the brambles that the rabbit had easily slipped under.

Lifa could not hold back her laughter as she ran over to assist Fili with his predicament. Thorns pulled at his tunic and were caught in his braids. Lifa bit her lip when she saw his sheepish expression and carefully pried the branches away from his head.

"I failed to catch the rabbit," he said miserably. "I am not forgiven."

Lifa allowed her hand to still on his cheek for just a moment, giving him a comforting smile. "I think I can make an exception this time, My Lord."

Fili beamed at her, his hands twitching as though he wanted to capture hers again, but he was still caught in the thorns. Yanking his arm out of the bushes, he winced when the tiny prickles snagged on his skin.

"Have patience," admonished Lifa, unable to hide her grin. "I will have you out of there in a moment."

Quickly she moved to release him, careful to stay out of reach of his free hand. He meant to distract her again and would undoubtedly succeed, but then he would never be free of the brambles.

Finally, he was out of the bushes with no injury other than a few scratches on his arm and some snags in his fine tunic. Lifa lamented over the angry red marks on his arm, running her thumb gently across his skin.

"Perhaps you could kiss me and make it all better," he teased, giving her a hopeful grin.

Lifa's face flushed and her stomach fluttered at the thought.

"I believe the phrase is 'kiss it and make it all better'," she said, attempting to cool her voice. She knew that she was not fooling anyone with her feigned aloofness, but it would hardly be proper for her to go around kissing the prince when they had not even entered formal courtship.

"Same difference," he shrugged, his silly grin still in place.

He made no more mention of his suggestion as he took her hand and led her back to the picnic blanket. Flopping down once more, he pulled her to lay beside him with her head on his shoulder.

Lifa was sure that he could feel her heart pounding through their contact, but did not have the will or desire to push away. Her mother would be horrified to see such a display, but Lifa could not stop the happiness from bubbling up in her chest and clouding her judgment. There was no one to see, so what did it matter if she and the prince enjoyed each other's company in such a manner?

"I suppose you can't capture someone that doesn't want to get caught," Lifa mused as she ran her finger along Fili's mustache braid where is hung alongside his mouth.

"Hmmmm?" he questioned, his lips twitching as she stroked the braid once more.

"I was thinking of the rabbit," she clarified. "You can't capture someone that doesn't want to get caught. That seems to be true with people as well."

"How so?"

Lifa hesitated. It made sense in her head, but she was worried that Fili would think that she sounded silly. "Well, Signi for one. She has no interest in finding a husband. Until she changes her mind, no amount of effort on any dwarf's part will catch her."

Fili slowly turned on his side so he hovered slightly above her, his head propped on his hand. "I see what you are saying… Could you give another example?"

Lifa scrunched her nose. "Your brother would be another example."

"I am afraid my brother is most certainly captured," chuckled Fili.

"Yes, but he wanted to be caught. You told me before that he was always fascinated by elves and that he was ogling the elf maids at Rivendell. He did not even try to run away when this one set him in her sights."

Fili shook his head, still smiling at Lifa's explanation. "I have a feeling that she was the hunted, not he."

"Perhaps," she said.  
>"And tell me, do you think that I am in danger of being captured as well?" he asked, his eyes trained on the coppery curl he wrapped around his finger.<p>

Lifa felt her face burn. "I do not know, My Lord, are you?" she breathed.

Fili allowed his eyes to catch hers, holding her fast in a heated stare. "That depends."

"On what?" she questioned.

With a slow grin, he released her curl and moved his hand to cup her cheek. "On who is doing the capturing. With you as my huntress, I would willingly walk into any trap you set."

* * *

><p>The library was blissfully quiet. Thorin was aware that he was not alone, but the others in the room did not attempt to disturb him. Ori worked at one of the high wooden desks under a row of torches, furiously working to transcribe the ruined pages of old books onto new parchment. Signi sat wrapped in a shawl away from the fire, squinting in the faltering light to read another page of the book she studied.<p>

Staring into the roaring fireplace, Thorin allowed his thoughts to dwell on Kili's whereabouts. He did not need the guard to tell him that Kili had snuck out again. It was inevitable and Thorin was not about to waste his soldier's efforts on tracking down the foolish prince. If he wanted to lay with elf scum, so be it. Thorin had much more pressing concerns to deal with.

Above the crackling fire, Thorin heard the thump of a heavy tome closing followed by Ori's shuffling steps out of the library. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his senses hyper-aware of the girl sitting a few feet behind him. She shifted in her seat, the leather creaking against her movements, but she made no other sounds.

He wanted to say something to her, but did not want to disturb her in the process. He had greeted her when he came in the library, but nothing further was said between them.

Thorin knew that Signi was still upset with him, although he had yet to determine the true cause of her anger. He had hoped to spare a moment to apologize and smooth things over, but she was actively avoiding him it seemed. The only times he had seen her the last three days was at dinner, but she had chosen to sit at the other end of the table each night. She was careful to ignore his entreating stares and disappeared as soon as dinner was over. He half expected her to flee from the library when he entered and took a seat by the fireplace. But she remained and he was planning his attack like he was trying to capture a skittish doe.

Before he could strike, the library doors boomed open and Dis clattered across the marble floors followed by Balin. Thorin sighed deeply, allowing his gaze to linger on Signi as she continued to read before turning to greet his sister.

"Good afternoon, Dis," He grumbled, gesturing toward the chair beside him for her to sit.

"Hello, dear brother," she mocked. "You are difficult to find in this mountain."

"Perhaps because I did not want to be found," he said darkly.

"Perhaps," she sniffed, unperturbed by his demeanor. "I have news from Ered Luin."

"Oh?" he asked sitting up straighter in his chair. They did not receive news often from their former home between visits from Dis unless it was something important. "Pray, is it good news?"

"Oh it could be very good news," she chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Balin. "Although I have a feeling that you will regard it as very bad."

Over his shoulder, Thorin heard the sound of Signi's book closing.

"Don't toy with me," he growled. "What word did we receive?"

"Very well," smirked Dis. "It is our aunt who sends word. She will be leaving in four months' time to be here in time for Durin's Day."

Thorin groaned and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his aching temples.

"Come now, Thorin. It is quite an honor that your aunt will be gracing our festivities," said Balin, with a cheeky grin.

Thorin glared at his friend and drummed his fingers angrily on the armrest. The creaking of leather once more sounded in the corner and was followed by Signi's quiet footsteps. She was trying to sneak past them it would seem, but his sister noticed the girl right away.

"Signi, did you hear the news?" Dis called gleefully, waving for Signi to join them.

"Aye," she replied softly, carefully avoiding Throin's gaze. "I could not help but to hear."

"Tell me she is travelling alone," the king growled.

Dis' grin widened wickedly. "Oh, but that is the best part. She is bringing Ana with her. She seems to think that if the mountain won't come to her daughter, she will bring her daughter to the mountain."

"And I assume His Majesty is the mountain," Signi snorted.

"Exactly," confirmed Balin.

Thorin grit his teeth and clenched his hands in tight fists. "I will not allow this," he spat.

"Oh but you must," said Dis. "She is your betrothed after all."

With his face reddening beneath his beard, Thorin hazarded a look at Signi. The girl seemed to be equally amused by his situation, smirking down at him from where she stood, her eyes cold. For some reason this irritated him more than all of Dis' teasing.

"She is not my _betrothed_. Our aunt fails to understand her place and makes demands that I will not fulfill."

"Oh surely you can put aside your prejudices for once. You are not getting any younger after all," Dis cried, her eyes twinkling with mirth." She may not be as accomplished as the dwarrowdams you seek, but I assure you she would do the job well."

"It amazes me how young ladies these days can become so accomplished," mused Balin. "I assure you I have not met a blue-blood lady who was not introduced with a list of her accomplishments. Just this morning I was introduced to Lady Miri, just arrived from Ered Luin, and was given the most rapturous description of her skill with the loom."

Thorin knew that Balin was goading him, but it was a welcome distraction from the topic of his cousin and their "betrothal."

"I find that the label is applied too liberally to ladies today," Thorin replied. "I cannot boast knowing more than half a dozen truly accomplished maids in all my years." It was true, he had met several intelligent and accomplished dwarrowdams over the years, but most of the ladies seeking his attentions since reclaiming the mountain were of the silly, childish variety with impressive needlepoint skills but nothing more than gold on their minds.

"No more than half a dozen?" said Signi, her tone biting. "Goodness, My Lord, you must have high expectations to have met so few accomplished ladies."

"Oh yes," chuckled Balin. "As I recall it, to gain Thorin Oakenshield's approval a lady must be well versed in all things music and dance, must have mastered weaving, needlepoint, as well as smelting and smithing. She must know her lineage all the way back to Durin and be well educated in the modern languages."

"Don't forget, she must be trained in weaponry and military strategy," added Dis, "And she must aid in the improvement of her mind through extensive reading."

Signi turned her gaze upon him, her eyebrows raised. "It is a wonder you have managed meet six ladies with such accomplishments."

Thorin's lip curled as he noted the derision in her voice. "Are you mocking me?" he asked lowly.

"Mahal, no," Signi answered, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I am merely observing that such a lady must surely not exist. I have never met such a dwarrowdam – she would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold. Perhaps if His Majesty did not place such restrictions on the ladies of Erebor, he would know many more than _six_ accomplished ladies"

With that, Signi turned and excused herself to Dis and Balin. Thorin watched as she left the library, her irritation barely disguised in her heavy footfalls.

He continued to stare after her, despite the massive library doors swinging shut and blocking his view into the hallway. It seemed that there was nothing he could do get past her anger. He knew that he was not the most polite dwarf in the mountain, but he could not imagine what he could have done that offended her so badly.

"Well that could have gone better," muttered Balin as he turned a watchful eye on the king.

"No it couldn't," scowled Dis. "My brother may be a great king with infinite wisdom of how to rule a kingdom, but he hasn't the first clue how to behave around dwarrowdams."

Thorin did not reply. Slowly he stood, giving both of them a stern nod before turning to exit the library. He as he walked to his quarters to ready for dinner, he replayed the conversation in his head, his mind's eye lingering on Signi's cold glare for the duration of the discussion. Her derision pained him far more than it should.

In the silence of his private hallway, Thorin acknowledged that Signi had somehow managed to attract him far more than he desired. He had not need for a wife, no want for one. But Signi, in all of her intrigue and indifference appealed to him in ways that no other dwarrowdams had managed to achieve.

It would not do. Thorin did not want to even consider a courtship or attraction of the basest variety with any lady. Determine to remain steadfast as King of Erebor, Thorin decided there at his door that he would meet Signi with nothing more than the indifference of a king. Additionally, he would double his efforts to find a suitable wife for Fili. The Durins needed an heir and it was up to Fili now to secure the line.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, some have you might have noticed the shameless Monty Python reference in there. I could not resist! I kept picturing a seen in which Fili was chasing a rabbit for Lifa (no idea why) and the rabbit with "pinty teeth" came to mind. <strong>

**I also borrowed a lot from Ms. Austen in conversation betwenn Signi and Thorin. It is one of the best scenes in Pride and Prejudice, so I didn't want to disturb the original too much.**

**Let me know what you think. As stated above, I love reviews! Thank you all for reading this story, and for all of the favs and follows. Your support spurs me on to post two chapters in one weekend :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! The feedback for my last chapter was amazing! I thank each of you for the kind words and thoughts on this story. I am having a lot of fun with it and your reviews/favs/follows keep me going. This chapter is a shorty, but it is clearing the way for some much good stuff :) **

**Many of you are making the connections between the characters in this story and those in Pride and Prejudice. I can confirm the following: Thorin/Mr. Darcy, Signi/Lizzie, Fili/Mr. Bingley, Lifa/Jane, Dis/Georgiana and the not-flirty side of Caroline Bingley, the dreaded aunt/Lady Catherine, and Ana/Anne. Some characters coming up may serve as dual roles or there may be more than one character representing different aspects of their personality and role in the story. I hope that makes sense and answers a few questions. **

**Please forgive any errors. After posting the last chapter I found an embarrassing amount of mistakes (including one instance in which I replaced "Dale" with "Erebor"). Knowing me, I will most likely not correct them, so let me know if the typos cause any confusion. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>You shall not, for the sake of one individual, change the meaning of principle and integrity, nor endeavor to persuade yourself or me that selfishness is prudence, and insensibility of danger, security for happiness. – Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.<em>

* * *

><p>Signi walked in a slow circle around Lady Dis, hands behind her back and studious frown on her face. The King's sister stood battle ready with legs apart and her toes facing forward. In her right hand was a wooden sparring sword.<p>

Dis was not pleased a week prior when Signi met her in the abandoned watchtower on the western side of the mountain and informed her that she would be using the wooden blade instead of a proper sword. Fili and Kili had not used such a thing since they were babes.

"You do not have the strength to even lift a sword, much less wield one," Signi had snapped when she heard enough of the lady's whining.

A week later, she was still standing in position waving the wooden sword around in what Signi called "strengthening exercises." She was beginning to wonder if it was a mistake to ask the girl for assistance.

Signi continued to circle, pausing now and then to raise Dis' elbow or to remind her to keep her toes pointed toward her imaginary opponent.

"Remember, your stance is more important than the breadth of your swing. All of the strength you are gathering now would be in vain if you don't get the position right."

Signi ignored the cacophony of angry muttering and huffing that poured from Dis as she circled once more.

Finally satisfied with the lady's progress, Signi paused in her rounds to fetch a wooden sword of her own. Slowly, with an almost predatory gaze, she took her stance before Dis. Steeling herself, Dis squared her shoulders and held her sword aloft and ready to block the first strike. Signi moved quickly and unexpectedly with a backhanded swing that took Dis completely off guard. Dis was mortified to find herself on the ground with Signi standing above her grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"First rule, never anticipate an attack. Instead of assuming that the first strike would come from your left, expect to defend yourself on all sides. Your opponent will not follow some choreographed routine."

"I thought the first rule was 'remember your stance'," grumbled Dis. Taking Signi's hand, she allowed herself to be pulled to standing and brushed off the seat of her trousers. She was horrified on the first day when Signi demanded that she change into trousers and a tunic. If this first attempt was any indication of her swordsmanship skills, Dis found herself quite thankful to not be tangled in her skirts.

Signi rolled her eyes and took position again. "Second rule," she swung her sword again, easily sending Dis' blade clattering across the stone floor of the watchtower. "Your weapon is an extension of yourself. The moment you forget that you will be disarmed."

Gritting her teeth, Dis fetched her sword once more and aimed a wild swing at Signi. The girl ducked the blade smoothly and thrust her own sword forward, its tip poking Dis lightly in the belly.

"Third rule: keep your arms close. Don't try to swing too wide. It leaves you open to attack and exposes your most vulnerable spots."

"My abdomen would not be a vulnerable spot if I were wearing armor," grumbled Dis.

Signi attacked again. Dis was able to successfully block two swings before her sword was knocked out of her hands.

"And do you think you will have the luxury of armor when you are travelling back to Ered Luin?" Signi asked as Dis positioned herself again.

"I might," she replied obstinately. "Thorin wears his armor when he travels, why shouldn't I as well?"

Signi gave a derisive snort and swung her sword fiercely. "The king would sooner send a legion of guards for you than allow you to deck yourself for battle."

Dis successfully parried the blows that Signi unleashed on her, grunting against the force behind each angry swing the girl made.

"And that is exactly why you are my instructor and not my brother," Dis panted.

Seeing and opportunity, Dis lunged forward, prepared to sink her sword into the softness of Signi's belly. But even when distracted by angry thoughts on the king, the girl moved out of the way just in time and sent her own sword up to disarm Dis once more.

Frustrated, Dis swung her foot out at the wooden sword and sent it clattering across the ground.

"I am seeing much of the king in his sister tonight," teased Signi. "Have you given up already?"

Dis' face was burning at the sheer impertinence of this young girl. Sword in hand, she faced Signi, prepared to hold her ground – or at least her sword – at all costs.

"When you can successfully disarm me, we will move on to real swords," said Signi, her face calm and breath modulated as she administered a series of short, fierce blows.

"Challenge accepted," ground out Dis.

The sun was hovering on the horizon and the dark blue of dusk was settling heavily on top of the remaining light. But still the ladies continued. Dis was getting much surer with each attempt. She managed to get a few more swings in with each round before being disarmed or mock stabbed by Signi. Determined to send the girl's sword flying across the stone, Dis decided to try an underhanded tactic.

"My brother stares," she said as she ducked a blow to her neck. "Have you noticed?"

Signi's hand faltered slightly, but she quickly regained her hold and narrowly blocked Dis' swing.

"I have not," she replied.

Dis smirked knowingly. Signi may be an expert at voicing indifference, but her face gave a very different response.

"It is true," Dis continued, her sword moving faster than before. "And he speaks rapturously of you singing in the firelight."

Signi's sword slipped again. Swinging her arm too wide, she sent a wild and obvious blow toward Dis, which was easily blocked.

"In fact, yesterday evening he informed me that he was quite lost in thought thinking of a set of 'fine brown eyes'."

If Signi was shocked by her sudden disarmament, she did not seem more surprised by it than this revelation that Dis had revealed.

"Oh surely not!" she exclaimed. "Do not jest with me in such a manner. I have far too much else concerning the king to worry about."

Dis chuckled at the poor girl's miserable expression. While she had not lied to Signi, she did leave out much of the context of the King's conversation. He did admit, after much wheedling on her part, a small attraction to the girl. But he also adamantly stated that his attraction was nothing more than a passing fancy and he would not seek her attentions in such a fashion that would give her hope of a relationship that could never happen.

"I am sorry, that was not very nice was it?" Dis said, extending her hand as a peace offering.

Signi grumbled under her breath, but shook Dis' hand anyway. "It was an effective strategy. You shall be able to use a real sword with our next practice," she consented.

"If we can get one," laughed Dis. "I can only imagine Thorin's reaction when he finds me in the armory."

"Better you than me," said Signi with a scowl. "My mother did not allow me to bring mine with me. She and the King would get along quite well on the matter."

It was unfortunate that Thorin was being so ridiculous, thought Dis. He was not always so protective of dwarrowdams. He had never supported putting ladies on the front lines like Dain did, but he had allowed them to prepare themselves for self-defense. Even Dis in her younger days had been quite proficient with a bow. She suspected that the mountain had a lot to do with this change. Ladies were few within Erebor, and ladies that he admired were even fewer. Being the stubborn old dwarf that he was, Signi's refusal to comply would only make him worse.

The sky had reached the point of inky darkness, but neither lady made a move to return to the mountain and prepare for dinner. They stood at the battlement, overlooking Dale and its flaming torchlight reflecting on the lake below. Erebor's massive braziers were also burning brightly, the yellow light reaching high above the mountain to where they stood.

"Have you given any thought to what I said the other day?" Dis asked quietly.

Signi did not ask her to clarify. With a stiff nod, she said, "I have and I am heeding your advice, but I do not know how long I will be able to do so."

Dis made a concerted effort not to roll her eyes. Signi was a stubborn as the king it would seem. "Why does Dale attract you so?"

"Dale is certainly not what I would call attractive," Signi answered wryly. "But the city is failing. It is starving. The people live in squalor. How can we sit in the mountain, counting our gold, when there are so many with nothing?"

Dis sighed. "I do see your point, but it is not Thorin's fault that Dale's citizens have no food or work. I should not reveal the nature of state affairs, but my brother has offered more than enough gold to rebuild Dale ten times over and their king, as he calls himself, refuses each time."

"But gold does not feed hungry mouths," said Signi, her voice taking the exasperated tone of someone tired of explaining the obvious. "Gold has no value when there is nothing to buy. Gold cannot build homes if the laborers are too weak or too few to build. Gold cannot heal the sick if there are no medicines to heal."

Dis pondered this, surprised that she had not come to such conclusions on her own. For dwarves, gold was the life force of their communities. A dwarf always knew where gold held value and how to seek the necessities of life instead of waiting for them to arrive on their doorstep. King Bard would not have the alliances of Erebor. He would not have the trade routes either. And with it being just two years after the fall of Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies, he would not have the manpower to rebuild the great city to its previous splendor.

"What do you suggest that the king do instead?" She asked.

Signi knitted her eyebrows together in thought. "I would suggest offering to provide laborers to help rebuild the city, providing the supplies as well – which they can pay back when their markets and tax system are established, and allowing their craftsmen a place in our own markets until the city is rebuilt."

Dis' eyes widened in surprise. "My, that is quite an ambitious endeavor. And have you made this suggestion to the king?"

"Of course not," snorted Signi. "He would not hear of such a thing. His Majesty is a good and noble king, but I am afraid that his pride would not allow him the freedom to seek counsel with 'foolish girls'."

"Perhaps you are right," nodded Dis. She would not let the matter go undisclosed before the king, but she also knew that Signi would have no part in offering the advice directly to him.

* * *

><p>Thorin remained in the shadows as Signi and his sister finally made their descent down the stairs of the tower and returned to the mountain. He had not intended to spy on them. This particular tower had been his favorite escape as a child and remained so as king. In an effort to find a few moments of reprieve, he sought the cool night air and a birds-eye view of the neighboring kingdoms. It was a shock instead to find his sister battling Signi with beginner's swords.<p>

He watched in admiration as Signi disarmed his sister time and time again. Her movements were steady and fluid. Balin had mentioned that Dain allowed ladies to train with his men, but never had he expected to see Signi spar with such skill. She was no expert and her opponent was inexperienced, but Thorin found himself wondering how far her skills actually reached.

Whatever pleasure he had while watching them was soon erased when Dis began speaking of his attraction to the girl. He did not know why he ever trusted her promises of keeping the strictest confidence on any matter.

Signi was not pleased with the idea it seemed. An unfamiliar emotion, something between anger and pain, flared through him when she begged Dis to quit teasing her. It appeared that she found the thought of him as unappealing as he did she. For some unknown reason, the king found himself bristling at her words.

Thorin knew that he should not have stayed so long, but his voyeurism had reached far beyond the point of denial. He continued listening as their conversation changed once more. He did not know what Dis had spoken to Signi about, but he suspected that it had something to do with his demand to stay away from Dale. Could she not see that it was dangerous? As king, he did not need to explain the motives behind his actions. His people knew that he did everything with their best interests in mind, and yet this young girl who was not much older than Kili, made every effort to defy him.

Her suggestion to Dis was honest and insightful. She spoke from a perspective outside of their race. Thorin did not understand her reasoning behind the idea – what else would provide such things to Dale besides gold? Thorin was giving Bard the freedom of choice: the choice of trade, the choice of alliances, the choice of respect amongst his own people.

He remained in the night air several minutes after the ladies departed. Turning Signi's words over and over again in his head, the king wondered how she would react if he applied such a method. He was not sure how Bard would take to such an offer, but Signi might respect his wishes to stay away from Dale if he made the attempt.

With more confusion than the desired clarity he sought in the tower, Thorin finally made his own slow descent down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"We received word from mama today," said Lifa, drawing Signi's attention from the book she was reading.<p>

"And what news does our dear mother send," groaned Signi.

"It has been nearly two months since we last saw our family," chastised Lifa. "Surely you can at least seem a little happy to hear the letter."

Signi rolled her eyes and hid behind her book once more. "We have received a raven each week from mama and each one is as tedious as the others. Surely you can paraphrase and leave out any reference to husbands."

With a chuckle, Lifa shook her head. "If I left out reference to husbands, there wouldn't be letter to paraphrase"

"Very well," grumbled Signi, tossing her book aside. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she absent mindedly unbraided and re-braided her hair as Lifa described their mother's newest prattle.

"It seems that Elin has become quite interested in learning to use a sword. She is spending hours on the training grounds, but father says she has yet to disarm an opponent."

Signi snorted. "It's not the broadsword she is interested in wielding down there."

"Don't be facetious," said Lifa, wrinkling her nose at her sister's tasteless joke.

"It's true and you know it!" Signi argued. "She is barely 30 and mother is already putting thoughts of marriage in her head."

She was right. As Lifa skimmed the letter again, she noted that her mother mentioned many of the soldiers that Elin had been training with by name, often detailing their handsome features or family ties. As the baby of the family, she still behaved too much like a child to have any sense of propriety with these dwarves.

"What else does she say," said Signi, breaking her sister from her thoughts.

"Well, she asks how you are faring in your pursuit of Gimil."

"Let me see that!" howled Signi, flying across the room and attempting to wretch the letter from Lifa's grip.

Lifa giggled wickedly as she ran to the other side of the room, quoting their mother's words as she danced just out of reach.

"A marriage with Gimli would certainly secure our house and our livelihoods when your father is in his grave (which could well been sooner than expected). He is rumored to be such a wild lad that only Signi and her headstrong ways could appeal to his interest…"

"Has the woman no sense decorum?" cried Signi, finally yanking the letter away. "He is ten years my junior!"

Lifa fell onto her bed, kicking the surface as she laughed at her sister's horror.

"What does she mean by this?" Signi asked sharply. "…as Lifa is presently receiving the Crown Prince's attentions…"

Lifa stilled her laughter and sat up slowly to face her sister, her face blazing. "Mama is projecting her desires on me, that is all."

Signi narrowed her eyes. "Something gave her the idea that the prince has taken an interest in you. What have you told her?"

"Is it so unfathomable that Fili would have taken an interest in me?" Lifa snapped, not meeting her sister's glare. All of the fun from before was lost now that the conversation had turned on her.

"Of course not," said Signi, her eyes widening in surprise. "I just don't understand how mama came to know about this and I did not."

Lifa rolled her eyes, but relinquished a slight grin. "I don't dare hope that I have a chance with him," she confessed. "But we do spend a great deal of time together and I do enjoy his company."

"Shall I start calling you 'Princess' now so you can get used to it?" teased Signi.

"Oh don't even!" exclaimed Lifa, throwing a pillow at her sister. "He is going to be king and will marry one of the fine ladies of Ered Luin."

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Throwing her sister a questioning glance, Signi moved across the room to greet their guest. A servant stood on the other side of the door dressed in the blue tunic worn by the royal family's staff. Without a word, he handed Signi a large glass bottle with a note attached to it and turned to leave. Closing the door, Signi walked slowly to where Lifa still sat on her bed. A wicked grin spread across her face as she read the note hanging neatly on the bottle.

"Someone certainly has an admirer," she teased, handing Lifa the bottle. "Dorwinion wine. It is supposed to be the finest wine this side of the Misty Mountains."

Lifa did not need to read the signature to know from where the gift came - Fili's distinct writing clued her in right away. Blushing furiously, she felt her stomach flutter as she read the note again.

Signi watched her sister with a self-satisfied smirk. "I would like to hear you tell me that the prince does not plan to marry you while you drink that wine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now I shall reveal that I know nothing about swordsmanship and that this lesson was based on everything I have learned in the movies. Hopefully it was realistic enough to suffice. <strong>

**Thorin was being a bit of a creeper! There will be more interaction between our lovebirds next chapter, I promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I made up for the last chapter by writing an extra long one it seems. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"How little of permanent happiness could belong to a couple who were only brought together because their passions were stronger than their virtue." ― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice<em>

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed since Lady Dis returned to Erebor and all was back to normal it seemed. The mountain endured its first true scandal when Prince Kili returned after a week long absence, but the rumors ebbed as quickly as they appeared and all was forgotten in a matter of days.<p>

Signi did not think that the King acted in a manner appropriate to the situation, but she seemed to be the only dwarf with that opinion. Kili was brought before the king and all of Erebor was present for his sentencing. Seven weeks hard labor was a mere slap on the wrist for indecent acts and possible treason, as the king deemed Kili's actions, but threat of expulsion from Erebor for a second offence was the final straw for Signi. How could the king stand before the entire court and condemn his nephew, his own blood, for something as little as spending a few days with the woman he loved?

She did not have many opportunities to speak with him after the sentencing, but on one occasion, she caught him on his way to the lower levels.

"Durin's Beard," she exclaimed. "I did not expect to see you in an age or two. Did the king finally release you from your labor?"

"I'm afraid not," Kili chuckled. "I still have four weeks to go. I was on my way down now to work the billows."

Signi gave him a sympathetic grimace. "The billows sound like a delightful way to spend one's afternoon."

Kili shrugged, his good-natured grin remaining in place. "It beats the stables any day."

Shaking her head, Signi said with a sad smile, "Was it worth it?"

The prince's grin faded and his eyes pierced hers with an unrestrained ferocity that she had seen just once before when he was first sneaking out of the front gates.

"It was absolutely worth it," he said, his voice resolute and raw. "And I would do it again, even if Uncle means to stand by his threat of banishing me from the mountain."

Signi's eyes widened as she tried to understand. She had never experienced such an emotion, one in which the dwarf loves enough to forfeit everything he knows, every single kinsman, for the companionship of one lady. She had heard about such things in books, the silly variety favored by her sisters, but it sounded like absolute folly to her. And yet, if she did find herself unlucky enough to be attracted to another, she hoped it would be affection of the searing, passionate kind that Kili was experiencing.

What surprised Signi even more was Lady Dis' opinion on the matter.

The ladies met each day before dinner to practice with their swords. The king's sister was quickly becoming a formidable opponent and Signi was able to unleash her full strength as they sparred. Both ladies knew that these sessions of exercise were the only thing keeping Signi from saying something foolish to the king at their nightly dinners.

After speaking to Kili in the hall, Signi decided to broach the topic with Dis as they began another round.

"I asked Kili if he regretted leaving the mountain," she said, ducking away from Dis' sword.

Dis' expression was unreadable, but her next round of blows were hard and angry. "And what did my son say?"

Signi parried Dis' swings with ease. "He said he would do it again, even if the king means to expel him from the mountain."

"My brother would do no such thing," Dis growled. She attempted to strike Signi's exposed belly with the flat of her blade, but was blocked just in time.

"The king sounded serious when he gave that sentence."

Dis' scowl deepened. "The king is too weak to carry it out. For all of his growls and glares, his family is his vulnerability. It has been for years and his enemies all know it. Kili will sneak out again and Thorin will allow him to return. They do this dance every time Kili gets the urge to have some elf bread with his butter."

Signi felt her stomach turn at Dis' euphemism. It was not like Dis to speak so vehemently against one of her sons.

"But surely you do not want the King to banish Kili from the mountain," Signi said, clanging her sword against Dis' with a downward swing. Holding her position, she bared down on her opponent, locking their weapons by grasping the lady's sword in her gloved hand.

Dis said nothing but gritted her teeth and heaved against Signi's grip. Breaking loose, she swung fiercely and growled loudly in her effort. Grunting against the blows, Signi moved close enough to Dis to jab her elbow sharply into her ribs. It was not a wise move, but it was effective enough for Signi to disarm Dis, her sword skidding across the stone floor.

Dis did not retrieve her weapon right away. Rubbing her newly bruised side, she glared at Signi as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do not think for a moment that I want my son banished from the mountain," she said in a low deadly voice. Signi shivered at her tone, but did not look away. "Kili is behaving like a boy who is still using his cock for brains. He is too old for me to stop him from participating in such dalliance. As king, Thorin is the only one with the ability to stop him, but he chooses instead to embarrass the family and make empty threats."

Never had Signi seen Dis with such a fearsome countenance or with such venom in her voice.

"I do not think that this is a passing fancy of Kili's," Signi said with an entreating tone. Surely Lady Dis could see that this was more than infatuation. She was so quick to support Lifa and Fili, why could she not do the same for Kili?

"Oh? And how is it that you have come to know my son better than myself?"

Signi flinched. "I did not mean –"

"You did not mean to insert your opinion on my family's personal matters? You did not mean to imply that I do not care for my son's future after such a scandal? Kili is a prince of Erebor and he cannot have an elven mistress or half-breed bastards living in the forest when he finally marries. If the king had a son to inherit the throne, I could turn a blind eye to whomever Kili chose to lay with. But that is not the case and I cannot have the line of Durin sullied by an elf."

Signi opened her mouth to retort, but she could not summon the words. Dis was correct in her belief that it would be the scandal of a century if it was revealed that the forest was littered with Kili's illegitimate children - elf mother or not. But Signi knew that he loved the elleth deeply. She had known dwarves driven by lust before, she had heard their boisterous talk on the training field and seen the way their hungry eyes followed her sister after a few pints of ale, but Kili was nothing of the sort when he vehemently pledged to do anything within his power to be with the the elf maid.

Dis watched coldly as Signi attempted to form a response. After several long moments when no words came, the king's sister gave Signi a stiff nod and turned to leave, her back rod straight and proud.

* * *

><p>The newest wave of dwarves were a blessing from Mahal when it came to Erebor's markets. The once empty market stands were overflowing with merchandise fresh from Ered Luin. Wives of miners and smiths filled the markets with their craft shortly after arrival in the mountain and gold flowed through hands like the Anduin.<p>

With the new markets came new friends. Lifa had made several acquaintances since their arrival, many of them the young daughters of Erebor's newest nobles. Their friendships centered on mindless chatter over tea and crochet. Lifa was well-mannered in each of these social gatherings, but she was careful not to mention the attention she received from Prince Fili. As much as she wanted to discuss her feelings with a female companion, these ladies were all likely candidates for the prince's hand and would be favored by the king.

Signi on the other hand became fast friends with a girl named Kara. She was the eldest child of a silversmith with six younger brothers. At 128 she was reaching the far edge of what was considered marriageable age. She was a sensible sort of girl who preferred watching dwarves rowdy with drink or dancing rather than joining them. Like Signi, she was tall, but she was also heavy boned and solid. Kara was unusually fair-haired, her beard standing out like dandelion fluff against her tanned cheeks. What she lacked in beauty, she made up for in a pleasant down-to-earth attitude.

Signi and Kara were inseparable, and Lifa often found herself wandering the markets with both of the girls. Of course, they preferred raiding the book stands over trying on beaded cloaks and silver rings, but Lifa enjoyed their company. On most days.

"Do you think they will start selling weapons in the market soon?" Signi asked as she trailed behind Lifa and Kara.

The crowds were already thick just after breakfast. Despite the early hour the decadent scents of fresh-baked bread, homebrew ales, roasted turkey legs, and sizzling pork skins drew laborers and lords alike into the fray.

"Whatever do you need with weapons?" laughed Lifa. Signi did not answer.

"My father says that there is no need for weaponry in the markets of Erebor. This is a kingdom for peace amongst kin. The king will provide a sword and armor for any dwarf that is willing to march for him, but he will not condone putting swords in the hands of those who can't use them. Says it doesn't foster trust with one another." said Kara, ignoring Signi's indignant huffs beside her.

"That is ridiculous," growled Signi. "And what about those who travel away from the mountain? What does the king say about dwarves taking the Great East Road or the Northern Pass without as much as a dagger to fend off the highway men and goblins? A merchant such as your father shouldn't have to ask for the king's protection, or permission for that matter, to trade with other kingdoms."

"Seriously, Signi," chastised Lifa. "I think you are being a little melodramatic."

Signi opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Kara. "If my father needed a new sword, I imagine that he would go to the forges and commission one," she said sensibly. "The king has not banned them completely; he just doesn't think that it is necessary to sell them in the market."

Lifa chuckled at her sister's scowl. "Perhaps you should spend less time trying to find fault with the king and more time helping me find something to wear to this party," she teased. "You may not be interested in romance, but I am determined to secure a suitor before Durin's Day."

There was no holiday or festival approaching, but news had meandered quickly through the mountain that Dain was on his way to Erebor to meet with the king on some matters of state. It was common knowledge that anytime Dain travelled a party was to be had in his honor. Lifa was looking forward to dressing up and dancing in Erebor's Great Hall. Signi was looking forward to drinking Gimli and Kili under the table.

With an exaggerated sigh, Signi looped her arm through Lifa's to walk beside her. Kara quickly stepped forward as well to take Signi's right arm.

"I was under the impression that Lifa had secured a _princely_ suitor already," Kara said, leaning across her friend to give the redhead a smug grin.

"Oh please," Lifa sputtered, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. "The prince is very kind in his efforts to welcome me to Erebor. That is all, I am sure."

"Right," said Signi, rolling her eyes. "Three months later the prince is still welcoming you to the mountain. Funny, none of the rest of us have had that treatment."

"Picnics under the trees, Dorwinion wine every other night, the new quill with gold nibs and a jade inkpot…" Kara held up a finger with each gift she named.

"And don't forget the new ivory combs last night," said Signi, tugging on her sister's braid dangling beside her ear. "Such an expensive gift. That oliphaunt ivory came from the east. Not the sort of thing you bring here from Ered Luin."

"No," Lifa protested weakly. "They were from Lady Dis…said they match my hair better than hers…Fili…no.."

"You might as well admit it, sister dear. Prince Fili is a courting dwarf, or I'll eat my beard."

"You have no beard," said Kara solemnly, her eyes twinkling with mirth

"Thanks for reminding me," Signi spat.

Kara chuckled, turning her attention back to Lifa. "You know what I think? I think you should seduce him right away, let him know what he is missing if he marries one of those other ladies. Besides, not much the king can do if there is a royal baby on the way.

"Kara!" both girls gasped, one horrified the other in amusement. Lifa seemed to be hyperventilating at the idea, her face beet red, while Signi roared with laughter.

"What?" their friend shrugged. "It happens all of the time in Ered Luin. A shopkeeper's daughter can land a marriage with the son of a wealthy lord if she gives him a little preview. Once is all it takes sometimes."

Lifa took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Seduce Prince Fili? The idea was far more tempting than she cared to admit. Mahal, what would her mother think of such behavior? Although it was not ladylike to consider bedding a dwarf before marriage, if her mother's actions with Elin were any indication, Lifa suspected that Mama would approve of any method that landed a prince.

"While I appreciate your advice on the matter, I will not be giving the prince a preview," she said stiffly. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to make good use of my time here. Come find me when you are finished talking about the royal family in such a way."

Stomping away, she could hear the girls sniggering after her until she was several stalls down the path.

The stands at the end of the lane were filled with rich fabrics and finely embroidered gowns – the latest fashions from Ered Luin and Minas Tirith. Lifa had never seen such vibrant colors or decadent textiles, such finery never made east of the Misty Mountains, but her father told her once that Erebor and Dale together had been the height of fashion and luxury before Smaug. It seemed as though the new dwarves from the west were determined to make it so once again.

Pausing at a booth filled with fur pelts and soft leather gloves, Lifa's attention was immediately captured by a beautiful silver fox fur stole. The silvery fur shined as though it had been meticulously brushed and a blue silk ribbon, the same shade as her eyes, tied in the front with a bow. Unable to resist, she reached out to card her fingers through the thick fur.

"Aye, the lady has a good eye on her," said a croaky voice.

Looking up, Lifa was surprised to see a wizened dwarrowdam standing before her. The old woman was very short with a gray beard that was long enough to tuck into her belt.

"I'm sorry?"

The dwarrowdam gestured toward the stole Lifa was inspecting. "That fox fur, it is a good piece. One of my best. Go on, try it on then."

Hesitantly, Lifa lifted the stole and wrapped it around her shoulders. It felt soft and luxurious. Lifa was nearly purring as she stroked the fur.

"Absolutely perfect," crowed the old lady, clasping her hands excitedly in front of her. "The king will not be able to resist you in this!"

"Wait, what?" sputtered Lifa.

"No?" said the old woman, her eyes twinkling. "If the king is not your fancy, then perhaps the princes. Yes, you will land a prince if you wear that, mark my words."

Lifa shook her head, too embarrassed by her assumptions to speak. With a wink, the lady walked away to help another customer. Lifa slowly removed the stole and set it back on the pile. It was a beautiful piece and she could imagine it pairing nicely with the dress she bought a few days prior. The weather was too warm for furs, but inside the mountain the temperature remained cool enough to wear it for at least a few hours.

She was still admiring the stole when she heard the clatter of footsteps stopping beside her. Signi and Kara had finally come to their senses it seemed.

"Do you think the prince could resist me in this?" she joked without raising her eyes to greet her sister.

"I think I would be unable to resist you no matter what you were wearing," said a voice much lower than Signi's

Lifa froze in horror as she realized who she was speaking to. Slowly, she lifted her wide eyes to meet Fili's very amused expression.

"My lord! I was not…I did not mean…_Mahal_," Lifa stuttered. She wanted nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her whole. How could she say such a thing to him? He must think her an absolute fool.

"Fili," he corrected gently. Taking her hand in his, he entwined his fingers with hers. "I would prefer if you called me Fili."

Lifa felt as though her stomach was trapped in her throat as she looked down at their interlocked hands. Never had he tangled his fingers with hers in such a way. Especially not in the middle of Erebor's bustling market.

"Then you should call me Lifa," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Fili grinned widely and Lifa felt her knees weaken as she stared at his twinkling eyes and deep dimples. She had to take a few deep breaths to compose herself enough to speak.

"I did not expect to see you in the markets….Fili," She attempted to hold her voice steady. The look he was giving her made composure difficult enough, but the sensation of his fingers gently squeezing hers sent shivers down her spine. She gathered from his smug expression that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"No, I don't get to come down here often. Uncle has kept me dutifully occupied the last several days, as I am sure you noticed," Fili's voice had a tone of bitterness at the mention of the King. Lifa hummed in agreement. "I managed to slip away for just a moment to find you."

"Oh?" asked Lifa, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Fili nodded. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you. Your sister wasn't hard to find – she and her friend were buried in books in the booth at the other end of the lane. You were the difficult one," he teased.

Lifa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Signi and Kara were being facetious, so I decided to shop on my own."

"Anything you would like to share?" He asked.

"No," she squeaked, her face instantly flushed.

Fili chuckled. "Keep your secrets then. I am afraid I cannot stay long. The King has ordered me to Dale this afternoon. But I did want to ask you something."

"What is it?" She breathed, her heartbeat fluttering like a moth against the wind.

"As you know, we will be having a ball when Dain arrives," he said capturing her gaze with a warm smile. It was subtle, but Lifa could detect a nervous waver in his voice. "Would you do me the honor of sharing the first two dances with me?"

Fili's hand gripped hers tightly as he waited for her answer almost begging her not to say no. As if she had the strength or desire to refuse him.

"Of course, Fili," she said with a bashful smile. "I would be glad to give you the first two dances."

Letting out the breath he had apparently been holding, Fili gave Lifa a cheeky grin and brought her hand to his lips, quickly kissing each finger as they remained entwined with his.

"I would have you for every dance if I could, but Uncle would take my head clean off my shoulders for neglecting social protocol," he said, releasing her hand, his fingers brushing hers as though they did not wish to let go.

"Well you certainly can't dance without your head," Lifa teased.

Fili's eyes were still smiling, but after a few chuckles he schooled his expression to reflect the solemn look of a king. "I am sorry our meeting was so short, but I must get going," he said regretfully.

Lifa gave him an understanding nod. "You have a kingdom to help run," she said softly. "Do not apologize for that."

Fili gave her a short bow, not taking his eyes from hers and turned to leave. Two guards, who Lifa had not noticed before, turned and followed Fili as he retreated and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Three nights had passed since Signi foolishly opened her mouth about Kili and she was standing alone on top of the watchtower waiting for a pupil who would not come. Dis was avoiding her it seemed both at dinner and in lessons. Although Signi regretted angering the king's sister, she still felt irritation coursing through her each time she thought of their argument.<p>

_And how is it that you have come to know my son better than myself. _The words were seared into Signi's memory and she felt her face burn each time she replayed them. Of course she did not know Kili better than his own mother, but how could they not see that his feelings were more than infatuation? A dwarf did not love quickly or lightly, but once they were struck they fell like stone in a deep lake. Signi could not measure how many fathoms Kili had fallen, but it must have been further than any dwarf she had met before.

The sky had been black for some time and two pinpricks of starlight glimmered beside the half moon, but Signi remained on top of the watchtower. Yellow light from the front gate shone against her back casting a long shadow across the stone floor. Holding her sword aloft, Signi watched her shadow as she moved, practicing the more complicated maneuvers that she had hoped to teach Dis that night.

Another shadow approached from her left, wide and tall, stretching longer across the floor than her own. Signi continued in her movements, her ears recognizing the heavy, purposeful footsteps that came to stop beside her.

"You mean to frighten me, your Majesty, by coming in all this state to watch me feint," she said, not raising her eyes to his.

Thorin made no sound. Slowly, he moved to her other side, inspecting her motions as he went. Without warning, he placed his hands on her, one on her squared shoulder, the other on her lifted elbow. Signi's breath caught, but she made no sound and allowed him to guide her movements slightly higher than before.

"I will not be alarmed even if you have had a century of experience before me," she continued, willing the shakiness from her voice. "There is a stubbornness in me that cannot bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

"I do not doubt it," grunted Thorin, finally drawing his hands away from her and nodding when she moved as he had shown her.

Signi's breath remained shallow. She could still feel the heat of his palms burning through the tunic and mail shirt she wore.

"But I have not come to intimidate you," he said as he stood before her, tall and ever imposing with his hands clasped behind his back.

Signi lowered her sword and gave the king an appraising stare. "Why have you come, Sire?"

Thorin's expression was as unreadable as the stone effigies of the king's guarding the mountain. "I came to see how my sister is progressing with her sword, but she is not here it seems."

"You knew about that?" Signi asked, her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline.

"I know about all that happens within Erebor," he answered coolly. In the faltering light, Signi could just see the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

With an irritated huff, she crossed her arms and gave the king the best scowl she could muster. "You knew about this and you have not kicked me out of the mountain yet? What happened to 'dwarrowdams can't fight'?"

Thorin rolled his eyes at her impertinent tone. "I never said Dwarrowdams can't fight. I said that they should not be in the training arena. I cannot have my soldiers distracted when they should be training."

Signi furrowed her brow in confusion. If he did not have a problem from fighting elsewhere, then why was there such opposition to weaponry as well?

The king was reading her mind it seemed. With a sigh he said, "I did not want untrained citizens getting hurt in an effort to train themselves. You and your sister are my responsibility as long as you live in this mountain and I do not wish to face your father when something terrible happens because you chose not to listen. I know now that you are able to handle weaponry without injury to yourself."

Signi's eyes grew wider as the king spoke to the point of looking ridiculous. Thorin must have thought so as well because he chuckled when he finally caught a good look at her expression.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked, ignoring his amusement.

Thorin's smile faded beneath his beard. "My sister will not tell me the truth about her travels. It took some while getting it out of the guards – she bribed them well – but it seems that they encountered trouble on the way."

"Orcs," Signi breathed. She knew that orcs still roamed the northern wastelands. Some even made it as far east as the Iron Hills only to be shot down by Dain's archers before they reached the stone-walled keep. But they never made it as far south as the Great East Road.

Thorin nodded, his face twisting in an angry scowl. "Yes, orcs. They were attacked by only half a dozen, but they were all on wargs. The guards managed to kill them, but not before they injured one of the group, a child."

"But that isn't orc country," said Signi, unable to wrap her mind around this discrepancy.

Thorin surveyed her, his face unreadable once again. "Aye, they met them just south of the Ettenmoors."

Signi thought back to her father's map of Middle Earth. The Ettenmoors was north of Rivendell in the Misty Mountains. The region was once thick with trolls as she recalled, and Kili had mentioned meeting the Goblin King not far from there.

"Why are orcs travelling so far south? That is Goblin and troll country, is it not?"

Thorin narrowed his gaze. "You seem to know a lot about the western lands."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to –" she sputtered.

"It is not a bad thing," Thorin interrupted. In darkness, Signi could just make out the whiteness of his teeth smiling against his black beard.

Taking a deep breath to calm, Signi met his pleased expression with a small smile of her own. She could not recall a time that she had managed to speak civilly with the king for so long.

"You are right," he continued. "The lands are infested with goblins. My company encountered orcs in that area when we travelled through two years ago. I would have expected the elves –" he spat the word as though it tasted bad "to take care of that problem long ago."

Signi watched the king pacing as he spoke. Each word seemed to anger him more than the one before. She almost did not want to give her opinion in fear that it would anger him more, but as usual her tongue behaved like a disobedient child.

"It sounds like someone should bottleneck the orcs at their source, attack them where they are coming from and keep them from making their way into mountain range."

Thorin turned on her, his eyes blazing as he glared down his long nose. Signi was not intimidated. The king was effectively making himself look like a puffed up, angry owl and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at this imagery.

"And who will be leading this army to kill the orcs at their source?" he thundered.

Signi shrugged. "You are king, you can work out the logistics. If Rivendell is responsible for the orcs at Ettenmoors because of proximity, that leaves those closest to Gundabad responsible for the orcs pouring out of there."

Thorin gave an undignified snort. "You do realize that only the Mirkwood elves have a force strong enough and close enough to attempt such a thing. Erebor's army is too small and Dale is too weak."

"You are the king," Signi reminded him. "If you want to keep the road safe for our kin to travel and trade, you will have to do something about it."

The silence between them stretched as Thorin continued to glare and Signi maintained a look of indifference. Whatever agreement they had before seemed to be dissipating as suddenly as it appeared.

"What did you and my sister fight about," he said suddenly.

Signi did not welcome the subject change. Sighing deeply, she leaned against the battlement and inspected the edge of her sword to avoid the king's eyes as she spoke. "We discussed Prince Kili's absence and we hold a different opinion of his affections for the elf maid."

Thorin did not reply. Slowly he moved to where she stood and leaned against the stone beside her. Signi was surprised by his sudden move. He was close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves into the cool night air. She could smell him – soap, leather, and the sweet smoke of the pipe weed he favored.

"My sister thinks that Kili is driven by his lust for the elf," he said slowly, his voice rough and low. In the winds high above the mountain, Signi had to strain to catch his words despite his closeness.

"You do not agree?" she asked. Perhaps there was hope for her friend.

Thorin chose his words carefully. "I do not know what motivates him. I believe that what he feels for the elf is more than lust, but I cannot believe that it is truly love. She brought him back to life when he nearly died, she fought beside him, and she gave him hope to survive the battle. I am forever grateful for that. But she is not our kind and Kili must marry within the dwarf kingdoms."

Signi felt her irritation growing at the king's words. While he was more forgiving than Dis when he spoke, his actions proved otherwise.

"Then why the punishment and the public embarrassment?" she growled.

Thorin's hair whipped in the wind as he turned to look at her. Her face remained impassive, but the angry swipe of her hand to push his black and silver strands from her face spoke volumes.

"I am king. I cannot allow my nephew, my heir, to openly take a mistress. Especially not a bloody elf. Mahal, the dwarf clans barely recognize me as king without the Arkenstone. I can only imagine what they would say about the line of Durin if I allowed the prince to marry her. They think we are mad enough without elven by-blow."

Signi pushed away from the stone and stood the face Thorin with a cold glare. His words angered her. They were cheap and thoughtless. Like Dis, he could see nothing more than a fleeting affair. Kili was a silly boy, much like she as a silly girl three years before. They did not trust him to know his heart or to understand the gravity of his actions.

Thorin watched her, his own expression defeated as though he could not take much more of her anger. He made no effort to stand above her or to retaliate with his own heated temper.

"The dwarves will forgive Kili's choice in wife as long as gold continues to pour from this mountain into their merchants' hands," she hissed, taking another step away from Thorin. Each step she took drew her deeper into the darkness, effectively masking her angry expression. "And I would be careful in assuming that Kili has lain with her. It may be a small matter in our culture, but for elves it is an act of marriage."

Signi did not wait for the king's reply, turning instead to stomp down the stairs and return to the mountain. It was long past dinner and she would have to sneak into the kitchens for a bite to eat, but none that mattered as she put as much distance between herself and the king as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun times in the next one, I promise :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank Mahal for snow days! Another day off of work gave me time to get another chapter ready and posted. I have a bunch of paperwork coming up again, so I am not sure how soon I will be able to post the next chapter. **

**I forgot to credit the lovely Jane Austen for her part in the conversation between Thorin and Signi in the last chapter. **

**Here is a bit of fluff to lighten up after all of the fighting in the last chapter. Your reviews/favs/follows are what keep me going. I appreciate all of the kind words and thoughts with each chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man."<em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and Lifa found herself avoiding afternoon tea for the third time in one week. Whatever fondness she had for the new ladies of Erebor had faded the moment Lady Miri set her sights on Prince Fili. There was little that Lifa could do or say as Miri gushed each afternoon about the prince's handsome beard and his skill with the sword.<p>

Miri was the daughter of Lord Brasi and it was said that her father had funded Ered Luin's massive army for several years. Such a strong financial backer would make a fine ally for Erebor. She was a lovely girl of 41 with thick black braids and emerald eyes. Her manners were well practiced and she spoke with a gentle tone that required the listener to lean in so they might catch what she was saying. Lifa had seen her use this voice a time or two in hall when she spoke with Fili. His polite smile never reached his eyes in these interactions, but that did not stop jealousy from coursing through her veins. Too bad he had not the opportunity to see the true Miri who spoke with a course brogue at tea and howled at her own raunchy jokes.

Lifa did not know where she was heading when she went outside; she just had to get out of the mountain to clear her head. Sometimes she wondered if Signi was right. The deep dark halls of Erebor fostered dark thoughts and often brought out the worst in a person. Although her thoughts were justified, jealousy was unbecoming in a lady. Lifa did not want to be harboring feelings of envy about Fili and Miri when she gave the first two dances to the prince at the ball.

The sun was hot and heavy in the sky, its rays shimmering in the thick, humid air. In the distance, billowing white and gray clouds rumbled. A storm was approaching, but it seemed to be several miles away.

Despite the threat of rain, Lifa made her way to western side of the mountain near the tree that she and Fili had dined under a few weeks before. A blush crept onto her cheeks when she remembered how they had lain on the blanket, her head on his shoulder, as he played with her curls. Too bad Miri could not see that.

Wildflowers were in bloom along the hillside – innocent white daisies, black-eyed susies, and little blue chicory buds. These were Lifa's favorites. She loved the wildflowers that carpeted the Iron Hills far more than any rose in Dain's gardens. Running her fingers over the blooms, she began to pluck daisies, careful to choose the biggest and brightest flowers.

When her hands were filled with a thick bouquet, Lifa went to sit at the base of the oak and rested her back against the tree. The day was warm and sticky, even in the shade, so Lifa pulled her skirts to her knees and pushed her sleeves above her elbows. The daisies lay scattered on her lap as she reached up and braided her long hair off the back of her neck.

All thoughts of Miri were lost as she sat under the tree, her belly tingling once more at the memory of Fili. The king was in the midst of some scheme or another and he demanded the prince's attention all hours of the day. For moment, Lifa thought that this was a preview of her life after she and Fili were married, that he would spend long hours in counsel with the king while she occupied her time with the silliness of court ladies. As soon as the thought appeared Lifa squashed it down embarrassed that it had even surfaced.

Despite her momentary lapse, Lifa was much more content outside of the mountain. Humming a favored tune, she began to string the daisies together in a chain. It was menial work, but it distracted her enough to not notice the approaching dwarf.

"There is a storm coming," Fili said when his boots came to a stop beside her. The clouds emitted a loud rumble over his shoulder to illustrate his point.

Lifa smiled up at him from her work. "It is still miles away. I think we can safely spend a few more minutes in the sun."

Fili chuckled in agreement and settled himself beside her, his back resting against the tree as well. His eyes roved down her skirts and settled on the exposed length of her legs. Flushing, Lifa quickly yanked her skirts back down to her ankles.

"You needn't do that on my account," he teased. His voice was light, but the heated look in his eye made the tingling in Lifa's belly grow. Mahal, her traitorous body was determined to make her brain forget all of those lessons of decency that her mother had beat her over the head with.

"Do not tempt me," she said, casting Fili a side-long flirty look. "This heat wave that the storm is bringing in makes these long skirts unbearable."

"Are you sure it is the storm bringing the heat wave?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I am quite sure," Lifa retorted. She tried valiantly to bite back her silly grin but it was too fierce an opponent. The prince brought out her most ridiculous traits it seemed. The fact that he came back for more despite her silliness gave her almost enough hope to shirk Miri's boasts of his company.

"I did not expect to find you out here. Signi said that you usually take tea with the other ladies in the afternoon," Fili said as he raised his hand to capture an errant coppery curl. His rough fingers brushed against the side of her neck and Lifa breathed in sharply to calm the wriggling mess her stomach had become.

"I usually do take tea with them, but there is only so much mindless chatter I can stand," she grumbled. Her fingers continued to work on the daisy chain in her lap, but in her irritation she managed to break the head off of one of the daisies.

"Careful, my Lady," admonished Fili, releasing her hair to catch the flower before it tumbled to the ground. "What did this poor fellow do to warrant such an execution?"

Lifa snorted at his antics. "My apologies to Mister Daisy. I was distracted by thoughts of the schemes of ladies. I must warn you, Lady Miri is determined to secure your attentions for the entirety of the ball on Saturday. She claims that her plans are absolutely fool proof."

Fili made a disgusted sound and twisted his mouth into a scowl. "Lady Miri will not capture a minute of my time at the ball."

Lifa suppressed the triumphant grin that threatened to surface. It was a small victory, but she would take all she could get. "I do believe she has planned this well. She will watch for any moment to capture you alone and will all but chain you to her side."

Fili's eyes blazed. Grabbing Lifa's hand, he tangled his fingers in hers and squeezed tightly. "She will not capture me alone if I have you by my side," he said. His voice carried a raw edge that Lifa had not heard before but it thrilled her to her very core.

"As you wish, my Lord," she breathed, returning his affections by squeezing his hand in return.

Fili beamed and brought her hand to his lips, peppering it with kisses to her wrist. Lifa giggled and squirmed out of his grip. His attentions were too much and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to resist him if he moved his lips somewhere other than her hand.

Picking up the daisy chain that lay forgotten on her lap, Fili quickly formed a loop and knotted the stems to hold it in place. Kneeling beside her, he gently set daisy crown on her flaming locks.

"Now you are a princess," he said, his eyes settling warmly on her shocked expression and rosy cheeks. "And lovelier princess than Erebor has ever seen before."

Lifa did not know how to respond. She must have looked like a red-faced fish as she tried to find the words. Fili was playing, nothing more, but her mind could not help lingering on the hidden meaning in his words. He was a prince and he deemed her princess. Whatever his intent, his words made her heart race and stomach drop like lead.

Fili chuckled at her expression, but made no further comment. Flopping down to lay on the grass, he boldly rested his head on her thigh. Lifa nearly jumped at the contact, but managed to stay still.

Looking up from her lap he said, "Sing me that song, the one you were humming when I found you."

Lifa thought back to what she was doing moments before when he first arrived. Remembering the song, she leaned her head against the tree and buried her fingers in his blond locks. Fili turned on his side, his head remaining on her lap, and he began tracing the embroidered pattern on her skirts with his fingertips as she sang.

_I'll twine 'mid the ringlets_  
><em>Of my raven black hair,<em>  
><em>The lilies so pale<em>  
><em>And the roses so fair,<em>  
><em>The myrtle so bright<em>  
><em>With an emerald hue,<em>  
><em>And the pale aronatus<em>  
><em>With eyes of bright blue.<em>

_I'll sing, and I'll dance,_  
><em>My laugh shall be gay,<em>  
><em>I'll cease this wild weeping<em>  
><em>Drive sorrow away,<em>  
><em>Tho' my heart is now breaking,<em>  
><em>He never shall know,<em>  
><em>That his name made me tremble<em>  
><em>And my pale cheeks to glow.<em>

_I'll think of him never_  
><em>I'll be wildly gay,<em>  
><em>I'll charm ev'ry heart<em>  
><em>And the crowd I will sway,<em>  
><em>I'll live yet to see him<em>  
><em>Regret the dark hour<em>  
><em>When he won, then neglected,<em>  
><em>The frail wildwood flower.<em>

_He told me he loved me,_  
><em>And promis'd to love,<em>  
><em>Through ill and misfortune,<em>  
><em>All others above,<em>  
><em>Another has won him,<em>  
><em>Ah! misery to tell;<em>  
><em>He left me in silence<em>  
><em>No word of farewell!<em>

_He taught me to love him,_  
><em>He call'd me his flower<em>  
><em>That blossom'd for him<em>  
><em>All the brighter each hour;<em>  
><em>But I woke from my dreaming,<em>  
><em>My idol was clay;<em>  
><em>My visions of love<em>  
><em>Have all faded away. *<em>

Fat raindrops fell between the branches of the oak and plopped wetly on Fili and Lifa as she sang the final notes of her song. Fili had rolled to face her mid song and caressed her cheek with a warm hand, keeping her eyes trained on his as she sang. He did not spout praises as he did when she sang before the company, nor did he cling tightly to her hand and beg for more sweet songs. Instead he sat slowly, his hand still on her cheek, drawing her nearer to him as he moved.

The rain was falling harder and urgent drops plastered her curls to her neck, but Lifa was frozen beneath the tree with Fili. She held her breath as he approached, his hand moving from her cheek to sink into her thick braid where it had loosened behind her ear. She did not know his motives, but she dared to hope when he pressed his forehead to hers, the tip of his nose brushing hers as he moved. So little space was between them and Lifa desperately wanted to close the gap, but she waited, mentally begging him to bring his lips to hers.

A bright flash behind Fili, followed immediately by the loud clash of thunder, brought the prince out of his trance. The storm was far too close for safety. Cursing Mahal and Durin both for the interruption, Fili grabbed Lifa's hand and dragged her away from the base of the tree. Together they ran back to the mountain through sheets of rain. It was impossible to see, so Lifa clung tightly to Fili's hand and prayed that he knew where they were going.

They finally reached the gates just as the guards were closing the massive doors. Lifa shivered in the chilly front hall, daisy crown still intact, her white lawn gown completely soaked through and sticking to her like second skin. Fili's tunic was in a similar state and Lifa noted appreciatively how it molded around his strong shoulders and rounded biceps.

Casting a wary glance at the guards standing beside the door watching the couple with interest, Fili stepped forward and ran his hands down Lifa's arms in an effort to warm them.

"I am sorry our time was cut short again," he said in a low voice. Lifa felt her pulse fluttering at his tone. He did not need to say the words – she could hear the frustration in voice and it matched the frustration coiling in her belly.

"Maybe another time," she whispered, her eyes willing him to understand.

Fili gave her a wolfish grin and raised her hand to his lips. "Yes, another time. Go get warm by your fire. I shall see you soon, Lifa."

Lifa watched him go, ignoring the smirks shared between the guardsmen at the door. He walked with such confidence, proud and straight, just as a future king should. She watched him far too long, but whatever strength she possessed to turn away was leached away with each step he took. Mahal, she thought when she finally fled the hall, even his strut made her melt like gold in the roaring forges below.

* * *

><p>It was just after dawn when word arrived that Dain had reached Esgaroth. The mountain buzzed with last minute preparations to greet the Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin barked orders to servants and guards as he thundered through the halls. It would be Dain's first visit to Erebor since the battle and Thorin wanted everything to be perfect. Reconstruction of the upper halls had been completed months ago, but it seemed that every cracked stone or unlit sconce captured the king's attention.<p>

Dain travelled with a large company, some 500 soldiers at Thorin's request. Like the caravan before, barges from Dale would be hired to transport the dwarves across the lake. Greedy anger rose in Thorin's chest when he thought of Erebor gold passing into the boatmen's hands, ten pieces per trip across the lake. As quickly as it appeared, Thorin braced himself against the cool stone wall and pressed his fist to his mouth until the nausea passed. He was thankful that he was alone in this moment of weakness.

Steeling himself lest the sickness should return, Thorin resumed his stride and turned his thoughts to the guests that would be at his gates that afternoon.

In passing, Dain mentioned that he would be bringing his record keeper with him to this meeting. Mikel Wordsmith was an expert in contracts and diplomacy, but it was his daughters that brought him to Erebor. Thorin preferred to think that his uneasiness was brought on by the task that he was working on with Dain, but it was thoughts of Mikel that made his jaw clench.

He was not known to be a formidable or intimidating dwarf, quite the opposite really with his lean stature and ever calm voice. Knowing this, Thorin could not explain the leaping sensation in the pit of his stomach or the niggling worries that Mikel would not approve of him or his kingdom. The feeling seemed to mirror that of the first time he entered Erebor to face Smaug, or when he was brought before the Master of Esgaroth. Some would call it nervousness, but Thorin Oakenshield had never been nervous a moment in his life.

In some ways, Thorin was eager to see how Mikel interacted with his daughters. Would he greet them with smile and a nod? Would he wrap them in his arms as only a father would? Fili and Kili were too old for such hugs, but Thorin often found himself missing the days when they would clamor on his lap and beg for tales of slaying orcs. Dis said he was corrupting their young minds with such stories, but she never dared to draw them away.

But how would the girls receive Dain? He did not know how close Lifa was to his cousin, but her relationship did not concern him. It was Signi that made him scowl into the darkness of the corridor. Dain spoke of Signi often before she came to the mountain and his letters usually included an inquiring line asking about how she fared in Thorin's company. In response to one of these recent letters, Thorin had written that he found Dain's constant inquiries out of line for a married dwarf. He regretted that of course, blaming the extra ale he had at dinner for the impassioned retort, but Dain's reply did little to sooth his irritation. She was like a daughter to him, Dain claimed, and his asking was more for young Thorin Stonehelm than himself. Thorin tossed that letter into the flames shortly after reading it.

The king could see his sister standing on the balcony before him looking down at the workers polishing the black marble floors of the entrance hall. It was an unnecessary measure as the stone would be muddied once more by the first dwarves that walked through the gates, but he wanted it to be perfect.

Dis had been quiet for over a week, dutifully avoiding all company and conversation. Thorin knew what bought on this sullenness and found it positively absurd that he was still harboring hard feelings toward Signi. She called him a stubborn old dwarf all the time, but he never clung to petty disagreements days after they came to light. At least that is what he believed – she would argue that he was far worse than her in his grudges.

"Don't you think you have spent enough time pouting," he said gruffly, leaning on the railing beside his sister.

Dis did not turn to him, her jaw set defiantly. "I am not pouting."

"Yes you are," he grumbled. "It is just like the time Frerin quit throwing his shots and finally beat you in an archery contest."

Dis' eyes flashed and she met the king with a fearsome scowl much like his own. "He did not throw his shots," she growled.

"Yes he did," snorted Thorin. "And you knew it. You begged him to give it his best effort and pouted like a child when he beat you."

"I was a child," she muttered, looking away once more. Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin could see the smirk threatening to overtake her lips. He knew his sister well. Memories of their brother and younger days could always draw her from the worst of moods.

"I know why you and Signi fought," he sighed. "She told me after some prodding," he added when Dis turned her piercing glare on him.

"Then you know why I am not happy with you at the moment as well," she snapped.

"You are never happy with me," he growled. "And I don't care what you think about how I have handled Kili's behavior. What I do care about is that you have wrongly placed your anger on Signi and you should apologize straight away."

"She poked her nose in matters that do not concern her," Dis sputtered indignantly.

Thorin rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you never do that. Just apologize and resume your lessons. I can't have my sister getting killed on the road because her pride impeded her instruction in swordsmanship."

Without waiting for Dis' reply, Thorin pushed away from the balcony and resumed his walk down the hall. The ladies of Erebor made his head throb and yet he couldn't stand the thought of living in the mountain without them.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Dain arrived just after lunch. A crowd gathered in the great hall to greet him with Thorin at the helm, his nephews and sister flanking him on either side. Signi and Lifa also stood not far away ready to greet their father.<p>

Dain's laughter was heard long before his clanking footsteps on the stone bridge. Despite the summer heat, the old warrior had donned himself head to toe in armor. His loyal battle hog squealed in the distance as four Erebor stable hands tried to tether it within the stables. He crossed the threshold first, followed closely by two dwarves and half a dozen of his personal guard.

"Thorin!" Dain roared as he sauntered across the hall, "You are looking mighty fat these days. Trying to beat Ol' Smaug for the title of slug under the mountain?"

Thorin laughed and clapped Dain on the back. "Oh I can't claim that as long as you are here. How many links have you added to that belt since I last saw you?"

Signi rolled her eyes at the dwarves greeting. She never understood their need to insult each other the moment they set eyes on one another. Two years had passed since they last met and the first thing they did was accuse the other of getting fat.

"Ravishing as ever, Dis," continued Dain, bowing before the king's sister and kissing her hand. The action was cut short by Thorin's low growl of disapproval.

Turning to Fili and Kili, Dain clapped them each on the shoulder, laughing when they winced and their knees nearly buckled under his heavy palms. "You boys are looking near grown. Taking on a dragon will make a dwarf out of you yet."

The crowd tittered nervously at Dain's teasing. He was such an unpredictable dwarf they never knew who he was going to turn his good-humored ribbing on next.

Finally turning to the girls, he gave them both a polite bow and cheeky grin. "My ladies, how you have blossomed in Erebor. Perhaps one of these dwarves had something to do with that," he chided, winking in the direction of Fili and Kili. Beside her, Lifa blushed at his insinuation, but Signi wrinkled her nose in distaste. She certainly had not "blossomed" in her time under the mountain, and she was not about to give the king something besides her eyes to consider fine.

"I brought someone with me," Dain continued, his eyes twinkling. Stepping away from the girls, he revealed their father standing behind him. Mikel was tall for a dwarf, much taller than Dain, and lean like a young willow. His hair was brown and smooth like Signi's and his beard was fine against his hollow cheeks. Such an odd looking dwarf, but welcome sight for his two daughters.

Both girls ran to him straight away, throwing themselves in his arms like children. "Papa!" they chorused as he was nearly bowled over with their combined weight.

"Have you missed me?" he chortled as squeezed them tightly and kissed the tops of their heads.

Drawing away, he turned their attention to the dwarf standing a few feet away. "Girls, I would like you to meet my friend Vifil. He was in the Iron Hills when we received word to come and has business with the king as well. Viful, these are my eldest daughters, Lifa and Signi."

The dwarf standing before them was short and squat with a prominent forehead, thick bushy brows, and round red nose that stood like a tomato against his furry face. His beard was uneven and a putrid yellowish brown. It was impossible to guess his age, but Signi had the sinking feeling that it was close to her own.

He bowed before the girls, his beard brushing the floor, nearly tripping over his own feet in enthusiasm. "It is an honor to meet the most esteemed daughters of Mikel Wordsmith," he said, his voice unusually high.

Signi felt her stomach turn when he grasped each of their hands and pressed his lips to their knuckles. Fili's irritated grunt broke Vifil's attention to Lifa's hand. Signi gave the prince a sympathetic smile before catching sight of the King's own murderous glare. It seemed that their father's friend was not well-received by the royals of Erebor. Based on Mikel's downward turned lips, he was not a welcome companion of their father's either.

"Yes, well now that the hellos are all that is out of the way let us have a drink," Dain roared, clanking his way past Thorin and up the stairs as though he was heading for the king's study.

Signi watched with amusement as Thorin rolled his eyes and turned to follow his cousin. For a moment, his gaze paused on Signi, softening with a rare smile and nod. The sentiment was brief, disappearing as quickly as he relinquished it, but Signi managed a short nod in return before he was gone.

She tried to listen to Lifa's prattle as they led their father to Gloin's home, but her blood was rushing too loudly in her ears to register what they were saying. Something about the king's icy gaze paired with the strangely warm smile sent her heart pounding and goose pimples prickling the skin on her arms. She blamed Dis' comments from weeks before and Dain's teasing. Both of them were shameless meddlers.

Shaking all thoughts of the king from her mind, Signi turned her attention to Vifil's inquiries beside her. He was a strange little dwarf, but he was distraction from whatever sensations the king brought within her.

* * *

><p><strong>* I'll Twine Mid the Ringlets – the original version that inspired Wildwood Flower by the Carter Family. Sorry it is so long, I just didn't want to cut out any of the verses!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**And now we get to meet Thorin Stonehelm :) Due to the utter confusion of writing about two Thorins, I will be using the name Stonehelm to denote Dain's son for a majority of the story. **

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope this chapter pleases as well. **

**I borrowed heavily from Jane Austen once more in writing the Mr. Collins dinner scene (love it!). Hopefully some of the character connections are making more sense. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."<em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>For the first time since arriving at Erebor, Signi and Lifa took supper in Gloin's family dining room. Signi was not sure she even knew that the room existed. It was a relief to be away from the king's stares and his sister's cold shoulder, but it also meant that they were to be dining in close quarters with their father's "friend".<p>

What little conversation she had with the dwarf gave Signi adequate insight to deem him a fool. He spoke grandly of small matters, freely gave opinions that contradicted his previous statements on nearly every topic, and clung most ardently to the belief that his position granted him leave to address nobility as though they were brothers. Even when Mikel reminded him that his lack of title barred him from dining with the king, Vifil stated with a dignified sniff that his employer, Lady Katlin of Ered Luin, never slighted him because of his lowly stature.

Vifil spent a great portion of dinner conversation discussing Lady Katlin and her home, Tourmaline Hall. It seemed that she had hired Vifil a year before as book keeper for her estate. Managing massive holdings such as hers were a great undertaking and Vifil was more than willing to serve as the responsible dwarf. The more Signi listened to him describe the splendor of her home and the great care she had taken in setting up his humble rooms, the more she suspected that the lady desired not a dwarf to take responsibility, but rather one to order about. Dwarrowdams were rarely trusted to manage their own estates in Ered Luin and Signi suspected that hiring a simpleton to do just that was Katlin's way of making due.

"Her ladyship has deigned to sup with me on two occasions, both in her private dining room at Tourmaline Hall. You really must see it. Rivulets of silver are threaded in the granite walls. Such an expensive feature for a simple dining room," Vifil boasted, oblivious to the shared looks of contempt between Signi and her father.

"Thorin has veins of gold in his dining hall," grumbled Gimli. The table jarred suddenly and Gimli winced, casting his mother an injured glare. Signi smirked, suspecting that he had just received a boot to the shin.

Unfortunately for the other diners, Vifil continued as though he had not heard Gimli's comment.

"She has advised me that it is time I found a wife, particularly if I wish to continue dining with her. She is worried that rumors will circulate if I keep coming to visit unchaperoned." Laughing at his own joke, he turned a leery eye on Lifa. Signi straightened in her seat to call him out on his lewd behavior, but her father shot her a warning glance.

"She sounds like a wise patroness indeed," Mikel said slowly, his tone belying the disdain in his eyes. "She is a widow, is that correct?"

Vifil nodded vigorously, his mouth full of potato. "Aye, she is," he said, only swallowing half of his mouthful. "She lives alone with her daughter, Ana."

Signi recognized the name instantly. Ana was the king's cousin. Ana was his _betrothed_.

It was suddenly very hot in the dining room. Signi tugged at her collar and gulped her wine, but it only seemed to make her face flush more. Vifil was still prattling, unaware that the temperature had suddenly spiked, but Lifa noticed Signi's change in behavior and gave her questioning look.

"Later," Signi hissed, not wanting to explain her strange reaction in front of the others. In all honesty, she was not sure that she could explain it.

"…she is a great beauty, much like Lady Katlin was in her youth. It is a pity that her health is so weak. She would be ever so accomplished if she was in better health…"

There was a brief interruption in Vifil's monologue when Gimli was kicked once more by his mother. It seemed that he had fallen asleep and his snores had reached a volume that forced their guest to shout to be heard.

Settling his tone again, Vifil continued his discussion. "I have observed more than once to Lady Katlin that her charming daughter was born to be Queen. These are the kind of little things which please her ladyship, and it is the sort of attention which I am bound to pay in my position."

"A sound judgment indeed," said Mikel, his teasing tone cleverly disguised so that only his daughters caught it. "You possess the talent of flattering with delicacy. Are these pleasing attentions borne from the impulse of the moment, or are they the result of previous study?"

Vifil seemed positively giddy in his response. "Oh they arise chiefly from passing the time. Although sometimes I amuse myself by arranging such compliments that may be used in ordinary situations, I always try to give them as unstudied an air as possible."

Lifa had the misfortune of choosing that moment to take a sip of wine. Sputtering into her glass, she provided an adequate distraction to allow Signi to contain her laughter that threatened to escape.

"Believe me, no one would expect your manners to be rehearsed," Signi said, not quite masking her teasing tone as well as her father.

Vifil seemed pleased with this response and graced her with the same leery grin he shared with Lifa moments before.

Dinner stretched far too long. After their moment of fun, Signi and her father remained dutifully silent and allowed Vifil to control the conversation with his absurdity. Save for the occasional shared glance and Signi's humored snorts masked in her napkin, the meal was an utter bore. Gimli nodded off at the table once more, and only after he fell heavily from his chair in the middle of Vifil's detailed retelling of the previous month's treasury ledger did they all agree that it was time to bring the dinner to a close.

* * *

><p>Thorin watched from the balcony in silence as Dain's soldiers milled about the camp they had set at the base of the mountain. For some unfathomable reason Dain had agreed to this half-cocked plan and marched 500 dwarves across the plain without knowing which direction they would be heading from there.<p>

There were two possible uses for these soldiers and Thorin was torn with which plan to follow. The dwarves on his council were shocked to learn that Dain had been summoned without their advice. After he described the two possible scenarios in which the soldiers would be of assistance, the council fell into a frenzy of contention. Even Balin, who was like a brother to him, always standing beside him when he scraped rock bottom, had accused him of slipping into madness again before the entire crowd.

Only Lord Brasi, his newest member on the council, had pledged his unwavering support and offered to oversee negotiations. Thorin trusted Lord Brasi as far as he could throw him, and he liked the dwarf even less. There was an air of deceit about him that Thorin could not shake. It could be heard in his slippery tone of voice and his smarmy grins, which he gave too often with unnervingly long eye-contact. The king grit his teeth in the council chamber as he accepted Brasi's allegiance, reminding himself that allies were too few to refuse since reclaiming Erebor.

Thorin did not want to be disturbed in his watch. His thoughts were too tangled, too confused to share at the moment, and only blissful silence high in the mountain could relieve his throbbing temples. But silence was not to be had as he was joined at the ledge by Mikel Wordsmith.

Mikel was a dwarf of few words and often cut to the chase when he spoke so as to not waste the time of himself or his listener.

"You have the dwarves you need. Which of my daughter's impetuous plans will you be following?"

Thorin whipped his head around to meet the dwarf with his piercing glare. He did not know how Mikel had discovered that Signi was the source of these plans – he had been careful to not reveal their conversation in an effort to keep his advisors from immediately dismissing the ideas. The king had not spent more than five minutes with Mikel, but in that moment he was instantly reminded of Signi. Like his daughter, he placed little stock in rank, speaking his mind to any who would listen, king or not. As much as the trait riled Thorin, he placed far more respect in it than the two-faced groveling he saw in his council members.

Meeting the dwarf with equal frankness, Thorin said," I do not know. I have two possible uses for the soldiers, both of which would be beneficial to the dwarves within the mountain. Neither plan is practical, but they are better than any solution my advisors have been able to supply."

Mikel nodded as Thorin spoke. "Signi's heart is as deep and wide as Sea of Rhun, but she lacks the sense and experience to tackle her ambitions. Perhaps I indulged her too much as a child, but she has great potential."

"I wouldn't say it is sense she is lacking," Thorin grumbled, remembering their most recent disagreement. Sense she had plenty of, it was control she lacked. Control of her temper, control of her tongue, and control of her willful pride.

"I take you have been on the receiving end of one of her rants." Mikel said with a knowing chuckle.

Thorin snorted. "A time or two."

"Consider yourself lucky then. Dain found himself felled by her sharp tongue on a regular basis."

"That does not surprise me," Thorin said with a smirk. "Dain is as big a fool as any."

Mikel laughed in agreement. Pulling out his pipe, he slowly set to work filling the bowl with sticky pipe weed.

"Did Dain ever tell you what happened after you left the Iron Hills for your quest?"

Thorin shook his head, bristling in remembrance of his cousin's slight. He was slow to forgive Dain his refusal to support him in the quest, even after the Battle of Five armies, which would have been a massive defeat if Dain had not come to their aid.

"Signi was in a right fit when she learned that Dain refused to support you on your quest," Mikel said, his eyes trained on the pipe as he packed. "She called him more names than I dare repeat – coward and craven were among them. She questioned his loyalty to the line of Durin and told him that only a fool would grant fealty to a stone rather than a king."

Mikel's words hit Thorin like a punch in the chest. Never had he heard Signi speak so vehemently on his behalf. She spent so much of her time resisting his authority that he was sure that she was one of many under his reign that did not see him as a king.

Unaware of the impact of his words, or perhaps ignoring Thorin's reaction, Mikel continued with his story. "Signi was so convincing in her argument that Dain had half a mind to meet you at the gates of Erebor himself, but the other advisors warned against it. When the raven came requesting assistance, Dain did not even bother seeking advice from the council."

"But why would she fight so hard on my behalf? I was not her king and I was rude to her," Thorin wondered aloud. He did not like the whine his voice had taken in memory of their disastrous first encounter.

Mikel fixed his withering gaze on Thorin. The king felt like shrinking in his boots, but remained standing tall and proud.

"My daughter may behave childishly from time to time, but she is no fool. Young she is, and spirited, but she knows right from wrong better than any dwarf I have met. When Signi says that the people of Dale are suffering unnecessarily, she is not wrong. You have heeded her advice far enough to summon Dain's soldiers, what are you going to do now?"

Thorin did not know how to answer this question. Somehow his paper-thin plans to build Dale's army beside his own seemed weak in comparison to the proposal Signi had told his sister those weeks before.

"I suggest," continued Mikel when Thorin did not answer, "that you ask Signi how to address this. It is her idea after all; surely the two of you can form an effective strategy."

* * *

><p>Signi bounced impatiently on the bench as she waited for her sister to finish eating breakfast. The sun had been up for a few hours already and Signi did not want to delay her morning walk outside any longer.<p>

"I am still not sure it is a good idea," Lifa said, tearing her toast into small bites before she ate them. It took everything within Signi's power to not throw her sister's plate to the ground. Lifa was purposely stalling and it was driving her sister absolutely mad with annoyance.

"We aren't doing anything wrong," said Signi in an exasperated tone. They had been over this three times already that morning. "We are going to see our kin. The king cannot stop us from that."

Lifa shrugged and picked up a second piece of toast. "I still don't think it is a good idea."

Rolling her eyes, Signi said,"Kili and Gimli are going with us, so we will be well protected. We are simply going on a walk, it is not like we are donning armor and marching on the frontlines."

Lifa said nothing as she finished her toast and meticulously wiped the crumbs from her mouth. She seemed completely unconcerned that her sister was on the verge of tearing out her own braids. Satisfied with her breakfast, she finally rose and began to walk toward the Great Hall exit.

"Thank Mahal," muttered Signi as she hurried after her.

Their companions were waiting just inside the front gate, but it seemed a third dwarf had joined them. Judging by Gimli's sheepish expression and Kili's murderous glint, Vifil had happily invited himself on this excursion.

Signi groaned inwardly as she was met by his deep bow and rapturous greeting, Lifa receiving nothing more than stiff nod. It was an unfortunate turn of events the night before when Vifil learned from Gloin's wife, Galen, that the eldest sister had captured the attentions of Prince Fili. As an ever efficient dwarf, Vifil found this inconvenience to be a small matter and promptly turned his schemes on Signi. It seemed that he was determined to follow Lady Katlin's ridiculous advice and the daughters of Mikel Wordsmith suited him just fine.

Yanking her hand from his grasp before his lips could brush her knuckles, Signi stalked ahead of the group, desperate to get away from their most unwelcome guest.

"I'm sorry, Signi," Gimli said as he caught up to her. "I tried to escape, but your father agreed that he should come with us."

"Traitor!" Signi hissed. Betrayed by her own father. He would pay for this.

Kili fell in step on her other side. "Don't blame your father," he chastised. "He has dealt with him since the Iron Hills."

Signi scowled at his teasing expression. How few friends she had at Erebor it seemed. The thought that Kara would sympathize with her that night at the ball gave Signi little comfort.

Despite Vifil's presence and endeavors to remain latched to her side, the walk was fairly pleasant. It was early enough in the day that the air had not reached the steaminess associated with mid-summer, but the sun shone with white-hot light and few clouds were scattered across the sky in thin swipes. The group sang silly songs as they walked, laughing when Vifil stumbled over the unfamiliar words. He was not one for songs, but he would not be deterred in his effort to win Signi's affections.

Upon entering the camp, Lifa cast her eyes downward as she walked, blushing furiously when they passed dwarves half-dressed and washing up at communal barrels. Signi giggled at her sister's discomfort, her own roving eyes eagerly searching out muscled chests and sturdy backs. The males in their company rolled their eyes at her behavior, but made no move to interrupt her enjoyment. Vifil made a few comments about the indecency of these dwarves in the presence of ladies, but ceased his muttering when a soldier twice his height and girth greeted Signi with a cheeky grin and peck on her hand.

"I will never understand dwarrowdams and their need to pair off," grunted Gimil as he watched Signi ogle a group of dwarves wrestling. The soldiers donned nothing but their breeches and their skin was slippery with sweat. Signi's belly simmered hot and heavy as she watched their muscles ripple under rivulets of hair. Kili had to take her arm and jerk her away from the show to keep them moving.

"You clearly haven't met the right dwarrodams," teased Kili with mischievous wink.

Gimli grunted in agreement. "I like a woman that can fight like a man. I need a little challenge in the marriage bed, if you know what I mean."

Signi and Kili roared with laughter, while Lifa fought diligently to hide her maidenly sniggers. Only Vifil seemed rightfully horrified by this proclamation, his disdainful muttering falling on deaf ears.

"Then let me direct you to some dwarrodams that you might find fit," Signi panted, unable to stop laughing long enough to speak.

Turning in the direction Signi pointed, Gimli was immediately taken aback by the sight of five dwarrowdams gathered in a semi-circle. Each of them were stout as oxes, their muscled backs flexed and their heavy bosoms swinging in their tunics as they heaved massive axes.

"Durin's beard," Gimli muttered, his mouth sagging at the sight. After a few gulping breaths for composure, the young dwarf hastened across the green to meet these fighting dwarrowdams.

"I think we have lost him for good," muttered Kili as they watched Gimli's gallant bow, which was met with laughter.

Signi shook her head. "He doesn't have a chance with them," she chuckled. With a nod, she pointed out a group of large soldiers, all cracking their knuckles as they watched Gimli's attempts to woo.

"Poor lamb," said Lifa, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "You have just led him to the slaughter."

The captain's tent was large and ornate compared to the stark white tents surrounding it on all sides. Both sides of the entrance were flanked by guards dressed in Durin blue. Inside, Dain's loud brogue followed by the king's baritone rumble suggested that a heated debate was underway.

"Perhaps we should come back later," Kili said quietly, attempting to draw Signi away from the door.

"Nonesense," she said. "Dain has never complained about me showing up unannounced before."

Just then, the flaps of the tent opened and familiar dwarf stepped through. He stood a moderate height and built like a seasoned warrior despite his youth. With russet colored hair and a skimpy beard, much like Kili's, he was unnervingly handsome. Even his mischievous grin and deeply dimpled cheeks rivaled that of the Durin princes.

Signi shocked Kili and Vifil when she threw her arms around this dwarf. "Thorin!" She shouted as she clung tightly to his neck.

Thorin Stonehelm chuckled at her greeting, scuffing her hair in a brotherly manner until she let go of him.

"It's good to see you as well, Signi," he laughed, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "And you Lifa, looking lovelier than ever." He bowed politely, bringing Signi with him in the process, his lips dusting lightly over Lifa's hand.

Turning his attention to their male companions, he captured Kili's hand and gave it a sturdy shake. "You must be the other prince," he said warmly. "I met your brother just a little bit ago," he added, nodding toward the tent behind him.

"And you must be Thorin Stonehelm," Kili replied with a grin. "Signi has told me a great deal about you."

Signi rolled her eyes, but continued to beam at her friend. "Nothing good, I assure you," she teased.

The group continued to visit, Signi and Stonehelm sharing a friendly banter. The pair had been friends since birth, Young Thorin just a few months younger than Signi, and had spent nearly every waking moment in together throughout their childhood. He was like the brother she did not have, much like Kili had grown to be in Erebor.

But even months apart could not explain Stonehelm's lingering gazes or the tingling swoop she felt when his arm drew her tighter against his solid chest. She always knew he was a dwarf in possession of good looks, but in this light she considered him very handsome indeed.

Signi was too distracted by her childhood friend to notice the flaps of the tent opening once more and they were joined by two more dwarves. Prince Fili greeted Lifa straight away with a warm smile and kiss on the hand. He was so dedicated to his ministrations that he nearly forgot to greet her sister as well. Behind him stood the king who remained stoic before them, but supplied a brief nod to each of the ladies.

His expression changed however when his eyes landed on Stonehelm's arm still draped around Signi's shoulders. Lowering his brow, his mouth twisted in a fierce scowl.

Stonehelm remained calm despite the look of sheer hatred he received. Slipping his arm away from Signi, he greeted the king with a stiff bow, smug smirk securely in place.

Thorin made no effort to return the gesture. His fists were clenched at his sides when he turned and stomped away from the group. Fili was as baffled as the others by this odd behavior and he gave them all an apologetic grimace before running after his uncle.

"It was nice to meet you," he called over his shoulder to Stonehelm. "See you at the ball tonight!"

* * *

><p>Soon after the strange encounter with the king, Lifa insisted that she wanted to head back to the mountain. She claimed that she was seeking reprieve from the rising heat, but they all shared amused winks knowing that she was hoping to meet with Fili. Kili and Gimli had joined the group of wrestling dwarves and were too drunk on testosterone to accompany her. Signi and Stonehelm slipped quietly away from the group, wandering close to the lake for private conversation. And it was in this manner that Vifil found himself alone in Lord Dain's army camp with nothing but his practiced social code to keep the soldiers taunts at bay. He floundered for nearly half the morning in his efforts to find Signi amongst the dwarves before admitting defeat and returning indignantly to the mountain.<p>

Signi sat beside her friend on the shore of the lake, her boots shed and skirts drawn back to allow the icy waters to nip at her toes. Stonehelm kept his boots on, but lounged beside her on the sand propped on his elbow. It felt like no time had passed between them and they were dwarflings once more, skipping stones across ponds in the Iron Hills.

"What happened back there?" she asked. Shielding her eyes against the light reflecting on the lake, she watched as brown and white fish hawks swooped to catch her prey. She did know why, but she was dreading the answer to her question.

Stonehelm did not ask her to elaborate. Sighing deeply he said, "The king and I have not always got on so well."

Signi glanced at him unamused. "I could see that for myself. Any particular reason why?"

He did not answer right away. Stretching his arm across the damp sand, he allowed his fingertips to trail lightly across the back of her hand. Signi shivered at his touch, but did not pull away.

"Did you know that I fall after Kili in line for the throne?" he asked, raising his eyes to hers. They were a unique shade, a greenish sort of blue, and for a moment Signi considered them almost as handsome as the king's icy blue irises. Shaking her head in both an answer and to erase her strange thoughts, she waited for Stonehelm to continue.

"Well, I _was_ in line for it," he said bitterly. "For some reason this bothered Thorin. Father abdicated his position years ago stating that he wanted no part of this cursed mountain's future. Ever since then, Thorin has excluded me from any decisions on behalf of Erebor."

"That is terrible," Signi said, casting an angry glance toward the mountain looming in the distance.

"That is not the worst of it," Stonehelm continued, drawing his hand away to sit upright, elbows resting on his raised knees. Signi watched his tensed back as he spoke. "When he came to the Iron Hills seeking father's assistance on his quest, I volunteered my axe to save his nephews from going. He refused of course, and accused me of trying to take the throne from him and the princes."

"That is the most absurd thing I have heard!" exclaimed Signi. In all of Thorin's foolish and distrustful behavior, she never dreamed that he would accuse one of his lineage of something so ridiculous. Perhaps, she mused, the dragon sickness had begun long before the journey.

"I agree," Stonehelm lamented. "I had never been so insulted in my life. After they left I went to Ered Luin – you should remember – to care for their families left behind. The nobles there are the slimiest I have seen and I wasn't about to let them take advantage of the women and children while the dwarves were gone."

Signi nodded, remembering the months that he spent away from the Iron Hills. She found it to be an honorable deed and had praised him for his selflessness upon his return to the fort.

"Thorin did not appreciate my efforts in the slightest. When he returned after Erebor was claimed he immediately banished me from Ered Luin with not so much as an ingot of gold for compensation. I went home disgraced by my kin with no connections in the Ered Luin. Only the king's council at Erebor has managed to protect me from banishment here as well."

Her heart wrenched for her dear friend, and as he spoke, Signi found her hand looping through his arm and tangling with his. Stonehelm smiled faintly at the gesture and brought her fingers to his lips.

"Why would he do such a thing?" she murmured, leaning her head on his solid shoulder. "You are his family, what would make him turn on his own family?" Many things could be said about Thorin Oakenshield, but none could claim that he would disown his kin. Even Dis had mentioned in their argument a week before that family was his vulnerability.

Stonehelm glanced down at Signi's sad expression and gave a wry chuckle. "Do not feel sorry for me. It's the king's own pride that gets him every time and my father comes to the rescue without batting an eye. Father funded his establishment in Ered Luin, he came to his aide when he refused to work with the elves and men, and now he is sacrificing good soldiers to save Thorin's precious trade routes. Mark my words, Thorin Oakenshield's weighty pride will destroy him long before it does me."

Signi frowned at his mention of the trade routes. She did not know why the king called for Dain and his army, but she had hoped that it would be for more charitable concerns. Surely he had not followed her advice given that night on the watchtower. Her suggestion was borne of annoyance at the king and his dislike of the elves. She was goading him, backing him into a corner, attempting to make him see that he had to open up to neighboring kingdoms if they expected this one to survive.

Stonehelm noticed her distant expression and frowned, tugging her hand to draw her from her thoughts. "I do not mean to speak so ill of the king," he said, capturing her gaze with a charming smile. "He is surely a perfect gentleman here at Erebor. I have only known him when he was still determining the fate of his people."

Snorting in disagreement, Signi rolled her eyes and said, "I am afraid gentleman-like behavior is lost on our dear king. He is as prideful and foolish as you described. The less I have to see him, the better."

Her friend grinned widely at her response. "I wish I could say that I am surprised, but that is not the case." Turning slightly, he tugged on her arm again, pulling her against his muscled chest, his chin resting on top of her braids.

Signi grinned into his tunic, inhaling deeply the tangy scent of his mail shirt and the subtle smoke of the pipe he had enjoyed that morning. For a moment she was reminded of Thorin's smoky leather smell, but pushed it away in favor of enjoying the moment. She would be lying if she said that Stonehelm's attentions, foreign as they might be despite their friendship, were not welcomed. She was comfortable in his arms and wondered what it would be find herself in them again that night as they danced.

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" she asked, blushing when she realized the question was out of place. "I mean, since the king would be there and all."

Stonehelm chuckled lightly against her hair, his breath tickling down her neck. "Oh I will be there, you can count on that. Thorin's growls cannot drive me away from a ball. If he doesn't want to see me, he can leave. Nobody likes a stone-faced bore at parties."

Signi giggled at the audacity of her friend. Calling the king a stone-faced bore on his own grounds was not for the faint of heart.

The friends remained on the shore for some time after that, talking of silly things and watching the fishermen of Esgaroth cast their nets across the lake. Only when the sun was straight above and their stomachs rumbled loudly for lunch did the pair make their way back to camp. Signi left Stonehelm there, blushing furiously when he kissed her hand, keeping his smiling eyes trained on hers. Long after she was in the mountain and seated at the dining hall table did the fluttering in her belly start to subside, only to renew when she thought back to Thorin Stonehelm's solid arms about her waist. _Mahal_, she thought bitterly, she was turning into her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>For the sake of mental imagery, I have based Stonehelm's looks on a blue-eyed Sam Claflin. Men are difficult to describe!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I tried valiantly to get the ball in one chapter, but I couldn't do it! Here is the first part of the ball and I am hoping to have the next part up today or tomorrow. **

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying this story. It has been fun to write. Poor Signi has too many dwarves to pick from :)**

** I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Every savage can dance."<em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>Lifa's bath had turned cold some time ago, but still she lingered, raking her fingers through the tepid waters and watching the remnants of bath oil swirl around her. The maid had already warned her twice that she must get out if she wanted her hair to dry in time for the ball, but she had simply nodded in response and stayed in the tub. The strangest combination of nerves gnawed at her from the inside out: nervousness, excitement, fear, but above all, utter and complete lust.<p>

Her meeting with Fili in the hall had been brief, but it was enough to fan the embers that burned constantly in her belly since they met on her first night in Erebor. His eyes were full of promise in that moment, his breath hot and urgent on her cheek as he whispered in her ear how ravishing she looked that morning in the sunlight. Flaming thoughts of his hands lightly gripping her elbows and brushing the cleft of her waist nipped at Lifa's ears, bringing her to blush once more in the bath.

Mahal, perhaps a dunk in the lake was in order. The waters of Long Lake were frigid year round and Lifa was sure only ice could cool her heated skin. The prince might have found her ravishing in the sunlight, but surely he would run far, far away the moment she arrived at the ball behaving like a mare in heat.

That thought alone brought another surge of flames licking the back of her neck. It was unfortunate timing as well. Before she could take a few gulps of air to calm the thundering in her chest, the door clicked open and Lifa was joined by her sister.

"Are you still in here?" whined Signi, flopping down on the low stone bench across the room. Narrowing her eyes, she studied Lifa's flushed cheeks and neck. "What's wrong with your face? Did they get the water too hot again?"

Lifa groaned and covered her face as a fresh blush washed over her. Silently she prayed to Mahal and Durin to give her patience. Signi would not understand. She never shied away from wanton thoughts of dwarves, but she was not interested in maintaining any maidenly illusions either.

To Lifa's immense surprise, Signi did not continue with her teasing. Distractedly, she picked at her boots, chewing on her lip like she did when she tried to puzzle out one of their father's ridiculous riddles. Lifa always gave up after one or two half-hearted guesses, but Signi spent hours in thought until she could solve it. Once their father had given them an obscure riddle he picked up in Bree. Signi worried her lip until it bled, but three days later she gave him a triumphant answer – A key it the thing that hangs by a man's thigh stiff and strong. Their mother smacked the back of their father's head for that lewd joke.

Lifa watched her sister for several minutes, giving her plenty of time to speak her mind, but Signi remained silently perturbed on the bench.

"What's wrong?" Lifa finally sighed.

Signi scrunched her nose in response, looking more like a little mouse than the fearsome dwarrowdam she normally resembled. "I spoke with Stonehelm today," she finally said, her own cheeks coloring at the mention of her friend.

Lifa's eyes bulged when she saw Signi's reaction, instantly recognizing the flutter of first attraction. Stonehelm? He was like a brother. Surely Signi had not given up her goals of spinsterhood for Thorin Stonehelm.

It was time for Lifa to exact her revenge. "I know that look," she said slyly, her lips struggling to hold back the surfacing smile. "So Stonehelm is the one to bring down the mighty mountain of your maidenhood."

Signi's blush deepened as she shot an angry glare at her sister. "You are being absurd!" she snapped.

Snickering evilly, Lifa flung her hand across the surface of the water sending droplets showering over Signi. "How the mighty have fallen indeed," she chortled. "You get your first nibble at the fruit of attraction and it has made you ill. What are you worrying yourself over now? I think that we can safely say that Stonehelm is half in love with you already."

Signi rolled her eyes as she furiously scrubbed the water from her face. "I am not in love with Stonehelm. I just…I just find him handsomer than before. Nothing more."

Lifa raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Right, because you behave this way every time you see a handsome dwarf. You did not even bat an eye when you were watching the dwarves wrestling in the camp."

With a sigh, Signi said, "Fine, I admit, I have missed Stonehelm since we left the Iron Hills. Today I was reminded of how much I missed seeing him, but that isn't what I am bothered by."

Lifa dropped her teasing, realizing that her sister was genuinely upset by her meeting with Stonehelm. "What' wrong?" she asked once more.

Taking a deep breath, Signi recounted the story he had told her on the lake. As she spoke, Lifa wrapped herself in a towel and climbed out of the bath to join her sister on the bench.

"But that doesn't make sense," protested Lifa. "The king would never banish his own family. He lets Kili stay in the mountain and he has taken an elf mistress. If that isn't tolerance, I don't know what is."

"I thought that at first as well," Signi agreed, "But the king is such a disagreeable dwarf that I am not at all surprised by it. And we have known Stonehelm our whole lives. Why would he lie about this?"

Lifa frowned. It is true that they had always known Stonehelm and he was someone they could trust, but he was not as innocent as Signi seemed to remember him being. Lifa recalled a time when his gambling debts at the local tavern were enough that Dain made him work off the money he owed in the forges. It was simply a matter of youthful foolishness, but the king was the type of dwarf to base his opinions of others on first impressions and reputation instead of getting to know them.

"Did Fili say anything about the king's behavior?" Signi asked, breaking Lifa out of her reverie.

Lifa blushed again. She had seen Fili in the hall, but there was little speaking going on. It was mostly a meeting of flirty looks and hesitant embraces before the prince was called away by the guard. "No, he did not say anything about it. I will ask him about it tonight."

"Oh, don't do that!" sputtered Signi.

"Don't you want to know why the king behaved that way?"

Signi chewed her lip again, her brow wrinkled in worry. "Well, yes, but I don't want it to be that obvious. I just want to know if Fili knows anything about this. But don't ask him outright!"

Lifa rolled her eyes. "I will ask Fili about it for my own curiosity. Now, I think we have spent enough time worrying ourselves about this. Let's go get dressed. You have a dwarf lord to capture."

The bar of soap flung at Lifa bounced off of the door jamb where her head had been seconds before. Laughing at her sister's angry muttering as she left, Lifa felt her simmering nerves heating once more in the pit of her stomach. Mahal, her libidinous brain could not leave Prince Fili be.

* * *

><p>It was not the first ball that King Thorin had hosted since the reclaiming of Erebor, but as Fili surveyed the crowds of dwarves filling the Great Hall and spilling over the balconies above, it was certainly shaping up to be the finest. Erebor's population was finally booming since Smaug was sacked, and the court hosted enough lords and ladies to make it a merry gathering. Ale and wine were flowing freely and a stringed ensemble played festive tunes as more guests arrived. In the back of the hall, Fili noted that a small crowd of Dain's soldiers were hovering near the ale taps. Officers of rank were welcomed, all of them dressed in red tunics bearing the Iron Hills crest.<p>

On Fili's left stood Thorin, dark and glowering like a thundercloud, as he greeted brownnosed lords and simpering ladies. To his right, Kili was also sullen, jealously watching Gimli joking with Dain's soldiers in the back. As usual, the task of friendliness had fallen to Prince Fili.

Between each warm-smiled greeting and handshake he gave, Fili's eyes would dart to the entrance as he watched for Lifa to arrive. Anticipation moved through him with a hot swoop as he waited. Their meeting in the hall that afternoon had been brief, but he was sure that if the guard had not called him away, his errant lips would have certainly captured hers. Afterwards he had felt ashamed. Lifa deserved more than a grope in the hall. She was a lady, the finest he had met in over 80 years, and she deserved better than the likes of him. It was his devious body that could not fight her powerful draw.

He was in the midst of greeting Lady Miri, giving her no more than a stiff nod, when Lifa arrived with Signi. His breath caught as she immediately met his gaze and gave him a shy smile. Brushing past Miri and her father without so much as an 'pardon me', he quickly strode through the crowd to greet Lifa by the door.

She was stunning in her white gown, the silver embroidery studded with aquamarine beads. Fili felt his chest swell with pride when he noted the silver fox fur stole wrapped around her shoulders. It was a small indulgence, but after seeing her admiration for it in the market, he eagerly sent a servant to purchase and deliver it to her rooms in time for the ball.

"Good evening, Lifa," he said politely, bowing before her and capturing her gloved hand in his grasp. He wanted nothing more than to rip the glove away and feel the softness of her skin beneath his kiss.

"Good evening, Fili," she said softly, gracing him with a curtsy.

The prince could not hold back his grin any longer. Lifa was by far the loveliest maid at the ball and by the grace of Mahal he had managed to secure at least two dances with her that evening. With any luck, he would spend many more with her in his arms.

Signi lingered behind Lifa, remaining just over the threshold as she craned her neck to see above the crowd. Her eyes were scanning the entirety of the hall, but they seemed to hover over the clusters of officers dressed in red.

"Are you looking for someone?" Fili asked. He did not know Signi as well as his brother did, but he could tell she was flustered the moment he called attention to her odd behavior. Beside him, Lifa was smirking, and Fili suspected that Signi's blush could be attributed to their newest guests from the Iron Hills.

"No, no," Signi answered breathlessly. "I was just admiring the splendor of the hall." Her face was redder than before, and Fili had to fight hard to hold back the chuckle threatening to surface.

Before he could reply, Signi bobbed a quick curtsey and disappeared into the crowd. Fili stared after her a moment and pondered which dwarf could be bringing this change. He frowned slightly when he thought of Thorin still standing at the front of the room. Fili could not claim knowing his uncle's thoughts on Signi, but he had known for quite some time that the king's admiration reached farther than social decorum required. How would Thorin react if he knew that another dwarf had captured Signi's interest?

Fili did not continue with this train of thought for much longer. As quickly as the thoughts had appeared, he was reminded of the beautiful red-headed dwarrowdam by his side. Offering an arm with a wide smile, Fili tucked her hand tight in the crook of his elbow and silently vowed to never let it go.

* * *

><p>Signi found Kara straight away, standing in the back of the hall, silently watching dwarves merry with drink before even the first dance had begun. Signi was not familiar with the customs of Ered Luin dwarves, but she was ashamed for her kinsmen already falling victim to drunkenness. An Iron Hills dwarf was strong and fierce, and not one would claim defeat to anything less than a barrel of ale.<p>

Kara was dressed in a gown of golden yellow. It was unusual seeing her in anything less than practical, but Signi found the overall effect to be quite charming indeed. She greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek and assured her that she would find herself in the arms of one of Dain's officers before the night ended. Kara rolled her eyes at Signi's proclamation, but grinned at the thought despite herself.

"I feel like I have not seen you in an age," Signi moaned, leaning with Kara against the wall. Stonehelm had not appeared and she did not want to be available to the requests of other dwarves until he did. Although thoughts of dancing with Vifil were displeasing enough, it was the king's stare that left Signi unnerved – he had been watching her since she entered the hall.

"I hear you have been busy," Kara said, her tone teasing.

Signi scowled. "Don't remind me. Have you seen him yet?"

"Which 'him' are you referring to? As I hear it, you have two vying for your attentions. Three if you count the king."

Signi blushed at her friend's mention of Stonehelm. She did not know for sure, but she too suspected that his interest in her had changed in the months since she left the Iron Hills. It was an odd sensation the left her feeling hot and hollow at the same time.

"I am talking about Vifil, that miserable little dwarf that came with Papa," she clarified.

Kara chuckled at Signi's annoyance. "Ah, him. I have not seen him yet, but I knew about him in Ered Luin. He is quite the respectable dwarf despite his flaws. He was always so fastidious about pieces Lady Katlin commissioned from my father."

"Your father has sold silver to Lady Katlin?" Signi asked in surprise. "I thought she sounded like the type of woman to still be polishing silver from the first age. 'This spoon fed Durin when he was just a babe.'" She mocked in a croaky voice. She had no idea what Lady Katlin sounded like, but she imagined her looking and sounding like a fat toad.

Kara masked her laugh in her arm, her eyes watering in an effort to remain composed. "Oh don't do that!" she exclaimed, finally taking a calming breath. "You sound too much like Lady Katlin when you do that. If the king heard you he would fall over dead."

This reminded Signi of the incident that had happened at Dain's camp. She wasn't sure how much help Kara would be in deciphering the strange situation, but she was surely better than Lifa who thought the sons of Durin were all justified in any decision they made. But before she could tell the story to Kara, they were interrupted by Kili.

"What are you lovely ladies doing in the corner?" he said loudly, turning his head slightly so his voice carried to the soldiers by the taps. "I am shocked that some dwarf hasn't captured you already for a turn about the floor," he added with a wink.

Kara blushed at the prince's antics, but Signi scowled and kicked him in the shin.

"Shut up," she hissed. "I don't want Vifil to find me."

Rubbing his sore shin, Kili gave her a wicked grin. "If that is the case, I shall have to double my efforts."

Turning once more, he opened his mouth to give another shout across the hall. Signi tackled him before he could speak, covering his mouth with her hand. Kili quaked with muffled laughter and raised his hands in defeat. Slowly Signi released him, ready to spring on him if he tried to embarrass her again.

"I will be good, I promise," he gasped, his cheeky grin firmly in place. "I just wanted to let you know that your _friend_ will not be here tonight. Something came up at camp and he was detained."

Signi felt her blush renew at _friend_, but it quickly faded when Kili said he was not going to come. With a nod, she tried to act as though this news did not affect her in the slightest. She could feel Kili's keen eyes on her and knew that he could see her disappointment.

"Come dance with me," he said cheerfully. "I may not have the grace of Dain, but I have got a few moves in me. Besides Uncle might resort to murder if you end up on the floor with one of those soldiers. His old heart can only handle one jealousy at a time."

Signi's face flamed at the thought of Thorin being jealous of her dancing with the other dwarves. It seemed that everyone was conspiring against her. If they were not teasing her about Stonehelm, they were trying to make her believe that the King held some affection for her. Frozen in horror at the prince's words, she remained not budging against the wall as he tried to pull her on to the floor.

"Come on," Kili whined. "You can't stay here all night and I don't want to have to dance with those other dwarrowdams that keep flocking around Fili and me."

Sighing, Signi finally allowed herself to be drawn away. "I have one condition," she said as they approached the lines of dancers. "You have to tell me about your elf-maid."

Kili grinned widely at this condition, more than happy to indulge. "Well let me begin by saying she is the most beautiful maid in all of Middle Earth," he said, a distant gleam in his eyes. "Even the loveliest of lasses made by Mahal's hammer have nothing on my Tauriel."

* * *

><p>Thorin found Stonehelm's absence to be a small victory as he sat at the head of the Great Hall and watched the crowds of dwarves dancing and mingling. Dain lamented most of the evening that unruly soldiers made it impossible for his son to come – such a pity too since he and Signi always danced so well together. A glimmer of satisfaction passed through Thorin when he heard these words. It may not be much consolation, but another night of Stonhelm keeping his sordid hands off Signi was more than Thorin could hope for.<p>

But that knowledge did not stop him from watching her like a hawk. He had not intended to be so distracted by her, but it was hard not to when she arrived dressed in a crimson gown. Her long brown hair tumbled down her back to her waist expect for the braided crown woven with red ribbon. She wore no jewelry and her dress had no embellishment, but she never needed it. Thorin was always amazed that she could forgo the finery that most ladies donned and still capture his eye. Even her beardless face appealed to him – more exposed skin to bathe in firelight, he mused on more than one occasion.

For a short time, Thorin kept a close eye on Dain's soldiers lingering at the edges of the dance floor, all waiting for a moment to dance with her. Perhaps he was overreacting, but it seemed that every dwarf in the hall was watching her. But he was soon able to relax when he realized that Kili, Gimli, and Fili were swapping partners on a rotation, each taking a turn with Lifa, Signi, and Kara before going again. It was a clever scheme, but Thorin was sure there would be others in the hall who noticed as well.

"It seems their pattern is finally broken," chuckled Dain, gesturing with the hand holding his tankard to the princes and their friends.

Thorin looked up in panic. Vifil had finally found a lapse in their rotation and had nudged himself in to dance with Signi. It was a slow waltz, the kind in which each dancer takes their partner in their arms. Fili was happily spinning Lifa away from her sister, while Kili and Gimli tumbled off of the dance floor in laughter.

At first, Thorin was angry that the foolish little dwarf had so rudely insisted that Signi danced with him. The king stood at the first notes of the song, his hand clenching his wineglass until it nearly broke. Dain said something to him, probably a jibe at his sudden behavior, but Thorin did not listen. Without thinking, he strode down the steps and moved swiftly onto the floor.

Kili appeared at his side, but Thorin ignored him as he continued watching Vifil and Signi. Any anger he had felt moments before vanished when he saw Signi wince with each missed step and squished toe. Vifil did not quite reach her chin, so he was not aware of the scowl she wore for a majority of the dance. She had no pleasure in dancing with the dwarf. Thorin felt himself smiling at the thought for some inexplicable reason.

"Are you alright, Uncle?" Kili asked quietly with a bewildered expression.

Thorin chuckled. "I am quite alright."

Kili narrowed his gaze. "You weren't jealous of him, were you?" he asked, gesturing to Signi and Vifil.

"Of course not," scoffed Thorin. "I am king. He should be jealous of me."

"Oh right," mutterd Kili, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, she is clearly not enjoying this dance," he continued. "I shall have to interrupt."

The king did not look back at his shocked nephew, nor did he pay any mind to the dancers who nearly ran to get out of his path as he walked across the dance floor. Vifil was unaware that Thorin approached. Signi saw him coming and tried to pry herself from Vifil's vice-like grip, but it just made him cling tighter.

"Pardon me," Thorin rumbled, his glare at Vifil icy.

The little dwarf instantly turned loose of Signi and bowed deeply before the king, nearly trampling his beard in the process. "Your majesty, it is such an honor to be in your presence. As manager of your aunt's…"

Thorin did not listen to a word that Vifil said. His eyes were locked on Signi's, taking in her unusual expression of simultaneous relief and tension.

"Will you walk with me," he asked quietly. He was aware of the other dancers on the floor, many of which stood dumbfounded to watch him converse with Signi.

She hesitated slightly and Thorin felt the cold dread of rejection wash over him. Finally, with nod, Signi slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow and walked with him.

She did not ask where they were going, and Thorin did not really know. All he knew is that he had to get her away from that awful dwarf and that it would be nice to have a moment alone with her away from the incessant noise of the ball.

They walked for some time down the corridor until they reached a balcony overlooking the army camp below. The soldiers that remained behind were having a celebration of their own, all gathered around fires with barrels of ale and fresh game roasted on spits. Their sawing fiddle music and bawdy lyrics clashed above the mountain with the refined tunes of the Ered Luin stringed double quartet inside. It was a strange sound, but somehow Thorin liked it better. He had the best of both worlds on that balcony.

Signi seemed to enjoy the fresh air just as much as he did. Breathing in deeply, she turned her face toward the full yellow moon above them and smiled. Thorin felt himself relinquishing a smile at the sight as he admired the way the moonlight mirrored on her skin almost as well as firelight. He knew his thoughts were broaching dangerous territory once more, but night's festivities made him reckless.

"Your ball seems to be a success," Signi said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Yes, it is," he rumbled in agreement. Balls were of little interest to him, and other than agreeing with any comment that she made, there was not much he could add to a conversation about them.

The silence stretched between them once more. Thorin watched her from the corner of his eye, unsure of how to proceed. She seemed content, but she would not remain so for much longer if he did nothing. Hesitantly, he shifted sideways, standing a few inches closer than before. It was barely noticeable, but Thorin could feel her closeness deep in his gut. He wanted to shift again, but he was sure that it would frighten her more than appeal to her.

"It is your turn to say something, Thorin," she finally said, rolling her eyes at him. "I said your ball was a success, now you should comment on the number of couples or the quality of music.

Thorin felt tremor run through him at the sound of his name. She was annoyed again, but it could not damper the excitement he felt at hearing her bypass titles.

"Which ever you would like to be said, I would most certainly concur," he answered pleasantly.

Signi nodded, and looked away, surveying the army camp once more. "Perhaps I shall at some point in our walk mention that I prefer small gatherings to large balls. But now we shall remain silent."

Her words were clipped and Thorin wondered what it was about him that she found so offensive every time they spoke. He knew that friendliness was not a strong point of his, but he had never met a dwarrowdam that refused him the common courtesy of humoring him.

"Do you often talk while walking in the night air?" he asked in what he hoped was a gentle tone.

Signi shot him a cold look. "No, I prefer to walk in silence when I am with company," she answered sardonically. "I have found that we are alike in this. We are both of the unsocial, taciturn sort and only speak when we say something that we expect to be profound."

Thorin's lips twitched beneath his beard, but he maintained an expression of practiced stoicism. "I can hardly agree to that for your sake. For myself, I cannot judge, but I am sure you have formed a fine opinion of my character."

"I am afraid I cannot determine if my opinion is accurate," she said sullenly.

They fell silent, unable to or unwilling to continue with their barbs. It was growing late in the evening and fine mist had begun to fall. The moon was partially hidden behind low gray clouds, but yellow rays peeped out now and then to give the king a good view of Signi again. The little strands around her forehead were damp in the mist and stuck to her temples and cheeks. Thorin was strangely enchanted by this small thing and found himself moving closer to shield her from the precipitation.

Signi did not object to the damp air, nor did she complain when the king moved closer. But still she would not look at him.

"Did you and your sister enjoy seeing your kin this morning?" He asked. His attempts at conversation were weak, but it was so rare that he actually desired small talk.

"We did," she answered, finally fixing her gaze on his. "It was especially good to see Stonehelm again."

Thorin felt his expression darken at the mention of that miscreant. A few years before, Thorin Stonehelm was nothing but a dwarfling who could swing an axe. Now he was very bane of the king's existence. It seemed that every time things were going right for him, Stonehelm would surface to destroy everything.

"Young Stonehelm has been blessed with such charm and a silver tongue, it is no wonder that he makes friends wherever he goes," Thorin spat. His anger was increasing with each word until he was nearly shouting. "It is a pity he is unable to retain these friends he makes."

"Yes, you would know all about that," Signi growled. "He has lost your favor, and in such a way that will make him suffer for the rest of his life."

Thorin bristled at her words. In the back of his mind he knew that she had nothing to base her opinions on other than Stonehelm's word, but it angered him just the same. "Oh yes, he shall certainly suffer and it will still be less than he deserves."

"Is your pride such that you would bar your own family from their rightful rank and position?" She asked, her tone as biting as his.

"My pride is not the problem," Throin said.

"Then it is your blind prejudice that makes you act like a fool."

Thorin's eyes narrowed at this statement. For a moment he felt like a stone from the depths of Long Lake's icy waters had been plunged through his chest. She called him a fool. The very thing he had said about the girls those years before.

"It seems your opinion of me was formed before this conversation. I would persuade you to consider other factors, but as your stubbornness matches my own, we have no hope of that," he said coldly.

Thorin did not offer to walk Signi back into the ball. Instead, he stomped away, leaving her alone on the balcony, to march upstairs to his study.


	12. Chapter 12

**And here is the second chapter about the ball. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We can all begin freely—a slight preference is natural enough; but there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement."<em>_―__Jane Austen__,__Pride and Prejudice_

* * *

><p>Signi watched the King leave, her eye daggers digging mercilessly into his back. Never had she met a dwarf so infuriating. He sought her attention, just as he had many times before, and they fought within moments of first speaking. It was as though the king had no concept of enjoyable conversation. That did not surprise her – she knew that he was never a likable person.<p>

The mist had grown heavier and raindrops spattered across her cheeks. Quickly, she ran inside to stay dry. Stopping in the corridor, she slumped against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the stone floor. It was dark in the corridor except for the torches placed periodically along the wall. A guard stood at the corner, but he made no move to acknowledge Signi as she wallowed on the ground.

She did not know how long she stayed on the floor. Music continued to play in the great hall, transitioning through a series of waltzes. Signi tried to imagine what she would be doing if Stonehelm had made it to the ball, duplicating in her mind the feel of his arms and warm hands as he guided her around the dance floor. But for some maddening reason, the memory of the king catching her about the waist before she fell some weeks before kept surfacing in her mind. She had been too embarrassed in that moment to revel in the feeling of being pressed against his solid chest, his large hands splayed across her back. Now that she wanted nothing more than to strike the memory from her mind, it stubbornly dominated all thoughts.

Quiet footsteps approached in the darkness and stopped in front of her. She recognized the black suede boots with silver beading, but made no effort to greet Lady Dis.

To Signi's surprise, Dis also slid down the wall, settling on the cold stone beside her.

"My brother has fled the ball. Am I to take it that your conversation did not go well?" She asked, fixing her gaze on Signi. Her eyes were so similar to Thorin's, but at the moment they had taken an amused glint rather than icy sharpness.

Signi snorted, unable to meet Dis' stare. "Do our conversations ever go well?"

Dis sighed, leaning her head against the wall, and closed her eyes. "We Durins have skulls of stone and our pride is just as impenetrable. It is certainly our biggest downfall and the most I can do is humbly beg for forgiveness on all of our behalf." Her speech was stilted as though her own pride resisted the confession.

Reaching across to squeeze the lady's hand, Signi gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, I do not hesitate to forgive you," she said softly. "I am afraid that I have been afflicted with the very same traits."

"That you are," chuckled Dis. "Is there any way you can extend your forgiveness to Thorin?"

Signi frowned and looked away. If Thorin Oakenshield wanted her sympathy, he would have to ask for it himself. He freely gave orders with no explanation and allowed his opinion to weigh too heavily on his actions. Although she believed him the rightful king of Erebor, she could not ignore his shortfalls.

"I know it is not easy," said Dis, correctly reading Signi's silence. "Mahal, I continue to struggle with it and I love him more than words can speak. But know that his actions always have a reason, even if he does not share it."

"Then how does he explain the way he has treated Stonehelm?" Signi snapped, her words harsher than intended.

Dis' warm expression retreated and was replaced by a stony glare. "I do not know the details of Stonehelm's expulsion from Ered Luin," she said slowly, carefully. "But I know that his presence there did not provide the security he had hoped to offer. I know he is a dear friend of yours, but the dwarf I saw there left his honor in the Iron Hills. Whatever he did to upset Thorin, I assure you that my brother's actions were justified."

Signi groaned and rocked her head against the stone behind her. She respected Lady Dis too much to argue with her, and now that they were speaking for the first time since their last disagreement, she did not want to get the silent treatment again. But it was ridiculous to have her friend painted in such a light. Stonehelm was a good son, a close friend, and a fierce fighter for his people. True, his good qualities were hedged with the exuberance of youth, but all dwarves went through such a time in their lives. Even Thorin must have had reckless days between battles.

"Come back to the ball," Dis said, pushing herself from the floor and extending a hand to Signi. "You don't have to worry about seeing Thorin anymore tonight. He hates these things and you gave him the perfect excuse to escape."

Signi sighed and took Dis' hand. She would not let the king ruin her fun. Stonehelm may be stuck in camp and Thorin stuck in her mind, but the band was still playing and there was plenty of drink left to make the night merry again.

* * *

><p>Kili lounged in the chair his uncle had vacated some time before. He and Signi we gone for a long while, long enough that he and Gimli had placed bets on the state of their return. Kili expected them to come back with silly grins, red faces, and disheveled hair. Gimli expected Thorin to come back with a black eye and Signi with bruised knuckles. Unfortunately, neither could claim winnings as Signi returned with his mother and it was reported that Thorin had stomped angrily up to his study.<p>

As far as he could see it, they were both acting like dwarflings. Perhaps there was a certain freedom to the affair he had with Tauriel. He did not hesitate to tell her that he loved her. It was such an unlikely, forbidden match that there was no reason to deny it. He supposed that Thorin was set in his ways and Signi did not like to be ordered about by anyone, even her own heart. But to keep fighting such a doomed battle was a waste of their precious time together. Thorin was far too old to wander green pastures.

He was deep in his musings when Lord Brasi made his way over and settled on the other side of Lord Dain. Kili did not like the dwarf one bit, and his predatory daughter was even worse. Under normal circumstances, Kili would not pay any mind to Dain's drunken prattle, but any conversation with Brasi was worth overhearing. Feigning mild interest in his brother dancing again with Lifa, he listened sharply for any hint of Brasi's deceit.

"It seems the ball was a success," he said smoothly, clinking his wineglass against Dain's tankard. "It is a shame your son could not come."

"Aye, he would not miss a party if he could help it," Dain said, his words slightly slurred.

Brasi smiled tightly, his eyes not matching the expression. "Yes, he was always keen on celebrating in Ered Luin. As I recall, the king did not take to Stonehelm. I was surprised to hear that he summoned him to Erebor."

"Well, that was my doing," chortled Dain. "I've told Thorin to let bygones be bygones. He was a lad and he was stupid. He's paid for it many times over, but my cousin still won't let it go. When Thorin asked for soldiers, I made sure to bring Stonehelm's regiment. It's all I can spare, you see, so he is going to have to get over their little spat."

"Hmmm, that is a wise plan indeed," Brasi said. Kili could hear the contemplation in his voice. What schemes did the dwarf have now?

"Maybe now he will get some sense in him," continued Dain, ale running down his beard as he greedily gulped. "I told him it's time he settled down. Time he get himself a wife. That should knock some humility in that thick skull of his."

Brasi smirked. "Are we talking about your son or the king?"

Dain roared with laughter. "Both, I suppose. Erebor is full of eligible ladies now, surely they can find one willing to put up with them long enough to sire an heir."

"And have you any ladies in mind?" asked Brasi, stroking his gray beard as he looked over the sea of dancing dwarves. "For your son, I mean."

Dain nodded and pointed into crowd. "That one over there, Signi. Her father is my record keeper. Never met a lass with fire like that. She has knocked me down more times than I can count. I'm sure she is the only one who is willful enough to keep Stonehelm in check."

Kili inhaled sharply, but made no move to turn toward Dain. He knew Signi had long been a friend of Stonehelm's, and he gathered by their behavior early in the day that their attraction was a recent development. If Dain was pushing Stonehelm toward Signi, how genuine was the dwarf's affection?

"I am sure a marriage could easily be arranged," Brasi said, nodding politely to the servant refilling his wineglass.

"I would have had them betrothed years ago, but her father doesn't believe in that sort of thing. He says it doesn't foster a marriage of quality if it is forced upon them."

The dwarves chuckled as though it was a ridiculous belief to have.

"And have you any recommendations for the king as well?" Brasi asked, daintily sipping his wine as Dain let out a massive belch.

"Aye, Signi as well," laughed Dain. "Thorin would have my head if he heard me say it, but we all can see the way his eyes follow her. She is a smart one and knows more about running a kingdom than I could ever hope to. Most dwarves won't look twice at her, shame she isn't prettier, but I think we both know that looks alone are as good as pigshit after the babes are born."

Kili scowled into his drink as Dain roared at his joke. He spoke of marriage as this trivial sort of thing. Dain may have been a sucker for love songs, but he still stood by customs of old. He had been part of an arranged marriage, one in which he was married to a lovely Erebor lass with large bosoms as well as large treasure halls. She was not known for her wisdom or her wit, but she decorated Dain's arm and gave him an heir.

"Who is it that the prince has spent most of the evening dancing with?"

Kili shot Brasi a furtive look and saw that the dwarf was watching Lifa and Fili with and appraising glare. He was well aware of Brasi's desire to marry his daughter, Miri, to one of the princes. Fili was the obvious choice as the eldest and the future king.

"That is Lifa," said Dain. "The rose of the Iron Hills, I say. Such a beauty."

"And she comes from a good family?" Brasi's voice had a hint of sneer at the word good.

"I like to think so," said Dain, unaware of Brasi's insult. "She is Signi's elder sister. Their father may not have wealth, but he is certainly the best member on my council. I couldn't do it without him."

"I see," Brasi said coldly.

Kili had heard about enough of the conversation. While Brasi had not revealed any underhanded motives, the prince did not want to continue listening to him derail Signi and Lifa. They may not come from money, but their father was a Lord just the same. Unlike Brasi, Mikel deserved such a title with his years of service and honorable contributions to the Iron Hills.

Stalking away from Brasi and Dain, who will still conversing over mindless matters, Kili made a beeline for Signi. He was able to rescue her just in time as Vifil was also heading steadfastly in her direction.

"Come dance with me," he murmured grabbing her hand and dragging her through the crowd.

Signi did not resist this time and allowed Kili draw her to him for a couple's dance.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally as they twirled. His face was still twisted in a scowl from his irritation at Brasi.

"I'm fine," he muttered. Fixing his dark eyes on hers he added. "Promise me that you will not allow your opinion of my uncle to be littered by the prattle of dwarves."

Signi stared at him with a bewildered expression. "I have no idea what you mean," she sputtered.

"There are dwarves here that would see my uncle fail," he growled. "They want his wealth or they want revenge for something that happened long ago. Do not listen to their talk or it will make you resentful. If you have to be angry with him, which you usually are, then only be angry about his actions here and now."

"The king is doing a good job ruining my good opinion of him on his own," she said with a smirk.

Kili chuckled. "Good, let's keep it that way."

* * *

><p>The sound of music carried faintly down winding stone corridors leading away from the Great Hall. Slow songs played with reverence marked the end of the ball and gave lingering couples one last dance to embrace. Lady Dis was one of those remaining on the floor, enjoying a final dance with Dwalin. Dain had left long ago claiming that his old bones could not stand much more festivities. Signi, Kili, and Gimli had gone to the watchtower with a gallon of ale and a pouch of back-alley pipe weed to welcome the morning sun as it rose.<p>

A hidden alcove was tucked away in the stone wall of the corridor, disguised by a tapestry depicting the lineage of Durin. Fili's hands shook as he pushed it aside and gently urged Lifa to follow. There was a small window in the alcove, the pink rays of dawn refracting off of the beveled glass and bathing the couple in glowing light. After a night of dancing with his lady in the crowded hall, Fili wanted nothing more than a small moment alone with her, safe from prying eyes and court rumors.

Lifa sensed the prince's nervousness. With a shy smile, she closed the distance between them and squeezed his hand warmly. At some point in the evening she had shed her gloves, and Fili was grateful for the comforting feel of her skin on his.

Raising her hand, he pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles, softly brushing his lips down over each of her fingers as well. Lifa giggled lightly at his attentions, but did not pull away. Instead, she lifted the hand he held and rested her palm against his cheek.

His heated gaze was entreating, begging for permission, as his hands wandered to her shoulders, brushing down her sides, and settling lightly on her waist. They had been in this very position multiple times that evening, but this was different. This held promise and intent.

Lifa did not answer his unspoken question with a nod or a word. The moment his hands reached her waist, his palms burning through the fabric of her dress, she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his. Her chest rose and fell heavily as the fires within her raged. Blood rushing in her ears drowned out the final chords that played in the Great Hall, and all she could hear in that moment was the thudding in her chest and the equally labored breath of Fili.

Fili was slow in his actions, although his body begged him to hurry up. Gently, he nudged his nose against hers, allowing her time to pull away. Apparently Lifa was more impatient than he. Before he could complete the kiss he had spent weeks agonizing over, Lifa pressed her lips to his with fervor.

Fili's grip tightened on her waist before one hand migrated to sink into her copper curls. His lips moved on hers, eagerly deepening the kiss. He finally had her in his grasp and nothing could separate them now.

Lifa was reluctant when she finally pulled away. She loved kissing Fili – it was everything she had hoped for and more. She loved how considerate he was, even in when sharing such an intimate moment. She loved the feeling of his hands holding her close and heat of his body moving through hers. She loved the cold bite of his mustache beads pressed against her skin.

But she had to show some restraint. Bitterly, she considered how easy it would be to take Kara's advice. Perhaps a night with Fili would keep him out of the arms of one of the other ladies. She did not doubt for a moment that his affections were genuine as they lingered in the light, her head nestled under his chin as his hands stroked her back. But the King was unpredictable, and Lifa just knew that at any moment Fili would be exchanged like a pig in the market for a meager contract or trade route.

"That was nice," Fili said, his voice warm and thick against her hair. "Mahal, that was more than nice. I have wanted to do that since the day we met."

Lifa chuckled into his tunic. She too had been anxiously waiting for the moment to arise. She supposed that she should have refused him at least once, but that took much more strength than she possessed.

* * *

><p>Signi and Gimli sat on the ground of the watchtower, leaning against the cold stone wall and sharing a bearskin blanket. Kili lay on the ground, his head on Signi's knees, as he took a draw from the pipe they shared. The sun was just starting to show on the horizon, pushing thick fog off of the lake as it rose.<p>

Despite her disastrous conversation with Thorin and Stonehelm's absence, Signi found the evening to be enjoyable. With her friends' assistance, she had managed to thwart Vifil's numerous attempts to stay close to her side. She drank heartily and danced with gusto until Kili mentioned sneaking out to greet the dawn with a smoke. It was Signi's idea to use the watchtower as their refuge – the perfect place to be outside and remain hidden from guards at the same time.

They were on their second pipe when Lifa and Fili joined them. Even the rosy sunlight could not mask her sister's blush and Fili's grin. The couple was up to something and Signi could not wait to needle the information out of Lifa when they returned to their rooms.

"How did you know about this place?" Fili asked, filling a cup with ale and passing it to Lifa. "I don't think anyone has been here since before Smaug."

"Your mother showed it to me," Signi answered, grinning at the princes' shocked expressions. "I have been giving her swordsmanship lessons up here."

"What!" sputtered Kili, sitting up suddenly. Clutching his swimming head, he turned a suspicious glare on Signi. "You have been teaching our mother how to use a sword?"

Signi snickered at his surprise. "Yes I have, and she is quite good at it."

Kili's eyes widened and he began muttering incoherently to himself as though he was trying to reconcile this information with the mother he knew.

"Does Thorin know about this?" Fili asked seriously.

Signi nodded a little too enthusiastically. "He does. He has been up here to inspect my lessons."

Fili joined his brother in attempting to process this knowledge.

"Do you ever feel like everything you know in this world is a lie?" asked Gimli pensively as he stared at the moon and stars still lingering in the fleeting darkness. "I mean they say I will know the day by the sun, but how can I call it day when the moon and stars remain?"

The group burst into giggles as Gimli stared back at them in utter confusion.

"Do you even know what we are talking about?" Signi chuckled. Gimli did not reply, but burrowed deeper in the bearskin so only his nose appeared above the fur.

Kili leaned against the stone beside Signi, his brow still furrowed at her previous statements. "If mother wanted to learn how to wield a sword, why didn't she ask me or Fili to teach her how?" His voice sounded hurt and Signi felt a twinge of sympathy for him.

But it was not enough sympathy to keep her from teasing. "I believe that your mother wanted to learn from an expert in swordsmanship, not a couple of amateurs."

Kili and Fili roared in disagreement. Gimli joined him in their noise without knowing why.

"Amateurs!" huffed Kili. "We have killed loads of orcs. That's more than you can say."

"Hear, hear!" said Fili, clinking his cup against his brothers.

Signi snickered at their defense. It was true, they had actually used their swords in battle whereas she had only sparred on training grounds. But their need to defend themselves so adamantly against her teasing was far more amusing in her present state.

"It is true, I have yet to fell an orc," she consented, shaking her head at their smug grins.

"I killed an orc once," piped up Lifa.

Signi could not breathe from laughing at the comical speed in which Fili whipped around to stare at his lady, his eyes wide in awe.

"Truly?" he asked, his voice breathy and hopeful. "You killed a real orc?"

Lifa nodded, her own smug expression in place. "I did. I shot it right between the eyes," she said, using her fingers to illustrate an arrow hitting her forehead.

Fili's mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to find the words. His hands grappled for her hers, begging her to elaborate.

Giggling, Lifa explained. "It was in the Iron Hills. I was on the wall with my bow and some orcs came too close. So I shot one. The guards took care of the rest."

If she wanted to elaborate further, she was not given the opportunity. Fili came to his senses it seemed and in matter of seconds he had latched his lips securely to hers, not caring who was present to see.

Kili and Signi cheered loudly at their siblings' embrace, while Gimli dosed unaware under the blanket.

"About damn time," muttered Kili, hitting the pipe once more.

Signi surveyed her sister's red face and bashful smile when Fili finally pulled away. She had a pretty good idea what they were up to before they showed up on the tower.

"Yes it is," she replied, taking a deep draw from the pipe as well.

* * *

><p>No one spoke of the state of King Thorin's study the next morning. The servants were given strict orders from Lord Balin to remain tight lipped as they cleaned broken glass and stains from inkpots smashed against the walls. Nothing was said when chairs and cushions were removed, one by one, their horsehair stuffing spilling out of gashes in the fabric. Or when the Orcist, which never left its spot on the wall, was mounted once more, freshly sharpened to take hide the nicks from striking stone.<p>

King Thorin was known throughout the mountain as an impassioned dwarf. He was temperamental and humorless to a fault, but he was not the type of king to destroy his study in anger. Many times before, when Kili had snuck out of the mountain or King Bard was being difficult in negotiations, the servants saw him sparring in the training grounds. His nephews and Dwalin were the only dwarves brave enough to face him in those moments. Other times, they would find him slinking away to the solitude of the library or the watchtower ruins above the mountain. Never had they seen him in a state like he was after the ball.

Luckily for the staff, Lord Balin's orders did not extend beyond the topic of his study. Many of the servants and guards in Erebor had joined Dain's soldiers the night before. They did not know the nature of the king's displeasure with Stonehelm, but many had heard about their stiff necked greeting the day before. They had also seen Signi and Stonehelm sneaking away from camp.

In the kitchens, these stories mingled with news from the night staff. Guards had watched the king closely and were surprised by his appearance on the dance floor, followed by his walk alone with the Iron Hills girl. Although the staff had been intrigued by Prince Kili's rumored elf maid and Prince Fili's adoration for the poor but lovely dwarrowdam, nothing was more exciting than the love triangle they were spinning as they gossiped. What other reason would the king have for being so rude to Stonehelm? And if the stories from Dain's staff were true, Stonehelm and Signi had been betrothed since birth. The poor king had been through so much in his years, surely Mahal would not have him fall for a maid already promised to another.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter made sense. I am worried that I might be jumping to conclusions in the story but I don't notice it since I know what it going to happen. For those not familiar with P&amp;P, I will say that it is a long road for our main characters, but don't give up on them :) <strong>

**The morning sunrise scene is loosely based on the morning after Marie's birthday on _Marie Antoinette_ (I haven't seen that movie in a long time…might have to watch it again, lol). I see our princes and sisters (plus Gimli) being good friends and acting as many their age (assuming it equates to early to mid-twenties) would after a party. Ok, and perhaps loosely based on my college days…**

**I forgot to credit Ms. Austen again for some of her dialog in Signi's conversation with Thorin in the last chapter. In P&P they were dancing, but I couldn't see Thorin dancing, especially with just one person since it would have been very noticeable in his position. I did paraphrase the dialog a lot, but it is moderately true to the book. **

**Ok, I think that is enough rambling. I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews/favs/follows. Do not hesitate to pop on down to that review box at the bottom ;)**


End file.
